


You Are

by TokioMisa



Series: Together Forever [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Omega Mark Tuan, Romance, more to be added - Freeform, please give this series a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: I’m confused and lost...my head is pounding...the reality is crashing down on me...the void is getting deeper and wider...baby please be my sky...keep holding my hand...and show me the way with your love…
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Together Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886533
Comments: 105
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back lovely readers! I hope you guys are ready for this ride as we continue on this wonderful journey!

Where did you imagine yourself being at the age of nineteen? For a human, many would think of having a job, trying to get a career, a house, a car, etc. But for a hybrid, many would dream of a taste of freedom but none would achieve it...until now. Where many hybrids would be looking at cell doors and behind closed walls, there were now hundreds of more hybrids outside a facility then before. And all thanks to two leaders. Just a simple act that they did when they didn’t have to...an act of kindness and passion that was already starting a revolution that would one day grow so big and change the world. But at the moment, Jaebum never imagined he’d be where he’s at today. That he’d have a mate and a pack all at the age of nineteen when he had been dreaming of escaping that facility in Goyang back when he was younger. And this may not be a home full of stray cats, but it’s in fact far better than he could’ve ever imagined and he’s very grateful for it...for these people that he cares so strongly for.

Jaebum grins softly as his fingers gently stroke Mark’s face while he watches him sleep for a bit before returning back to what he was doing. Which is looking through the newspaper for anything important. Yugyeom and Danny both offered to dive into the internet but Jaebum wants to remain as low as possible without chancing anything for the time being. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust in their abilities he just didn’t want to chance anyone having the same capabilities as them two that can track them down for he knows the government is hot on their tail still. With them taking down one of the big well known facilities, they’re top priority and Jaebum is already listed as extremely dangerous as they overheard on one of the soldier’s radios recently. So they’re definitely out there looking for him. They’re also out there looking for RM and his pack which are labeled as BTS. After they separated ways, the pack didn’t hear anything from them for quite some time until they saw on the news channel of BTS causing mayhem in a nearby city just the other day. Jaebum had a feeling it was RM’s way of letting them know they’re safe and the general area they’ll be around. It was the opposite direction they had gone so it took them a while to go a round about way but Jaebum plans to do something to alert RM so they can meet in another area without having to go back through Seoul. He just doesn’t know exactly how he wants to signal to them yet but he’ll think of something.

Letting out a breath, Jaebum leans into his hand as he reads through the newspaper. The front cover was still of BTS from last time and an election for a new president going on. Flipping through, he knows there has to be more topics inside that are just as important and luckily he kept looking for he notices one on Goyang labeled,

‘Mysterious explosion on Goyang’s facility the same as the one in Seoul? Same as mysterious explosion that rocked Dr. Lockhart’s facility back in China. Coincidence?’

Jaebum’s eyes go wide as he reads more and finds out that the facility he had been in had been torn down as well but had been kept under wraps before being revealed after JYP’s facility was taken down. But when did it happen exactly? It was still standing when he escaped…

Jaebum tries to recall that night when he broke out but for some reason it all was blurry now. It turned up blank until he was running along the streets of Goyang and he found Mark. That’s weird. How is it that he can recall the facility perfectly and the people in it and his days there but he suddenly can’t remember how he even escaped? 

Ok, no, maybe it’s just because it’s super late and he’s tired? Yeah, he should try and get some rest-

“Bummie,” Mark’s sleepy voice calls out and Jaebum looks over to see Mark’s blue eyes looking at him.

“Hey baby,” Jaebum voices with a loving and soothing voice.

Mark looks so adorable half awake and making grabby hands are he wants to snuggle,

“C’mere,” Mark says while letting out a needy feline noise.

Jaebum chuckles as he turns off the little lamp before making his way over to Mark. The sound of the bed dipping is heard before he’s snuggling close and Mark clings to him,

“What were you doing?” Mark asks as he’s trying to stay awake though Jaebum’s scent and heartbeat are trying to lure him back under.

“Seeing if BTS left another signal,” Jaebum hums out softly as he breathes in Mark.

It never fails when he has Mark in his arms to calm him. How fast his mind clears of everything else and just fills of his mate as everything of him seeps deep into his soul and fills with more love for him. How his scent anchors him from all the bad and keeps him in control. How feeling his warmth and love heal him and give him endless strength and energy. How his own heart literally beats for Mark.

“Gaga did say that RM wanted to meet for a celebration,” Mark replies as he buries his face closer against Jaebum’s neck.

Jaebum can feel Mark’s fingers writing along his chest and his smile goes so soft and genuine as he can feel Mark’s love that he keeps writing into his skin. Jaebum presses a kiss where he can reach and holds Mark close to him,

“Well we did become allies and we never got to properly meet like we were supposed to.” 

“You got a letter from him right? What did it say exactly? Gaga couldn’t tell me.”

Jaebum thinks back to reading the letter and how it made so much sense why RM had wanted to meet him in the first place. 

“You’ll find out when we meet them,” Jaebum whispers and Mark pouts a little but Jaebum can tell Mark is having a hard time keeping his eyes open now, “Go to sleep, baby.”

“No,” Mark protests with a feline noise, “You’ll try and do more leadership things like go check on the others or something when you should be resting.”

Jaebum chuckles cause Mark isn’t wrong. There’s been so many times where Jaebum has to make sure the others are good before he can lay down. And if Mark isn’t asleep first, Jaebum will refuse. He has to make sure his baby is well rested and healthy at all times.

“I promise I won’t get up again tonight. I’ll be right here holding you the entire time.”

Mark lets out a happy noise at that, “Good. Jinyoungie will tell me if you didn’t follow through.”

Jaebum knows that all too well himself. Jinyoung is a light sleeper and gets up at the crack of dawn due to his hunter ways. There’s been many times Jaebum will wake up and find Jinyoung already rummaging about or out and making sure everything is good as he makes his rounds. Sometimes they’ll do the rounds together if Jackson isn’t wanting more alone time with Jinyoung. There was even one time Jaebum had woken up to Mark being out with Jinyoung and boy did Jaebum freak out and almost destroy the place because he didn’t see the note from Mark on the desk that he went out with him and the pack had to try and calm him down. Now Mark makes sure to wake Jaebum up and tell him and ten times out of ten, Jaebum follows. He can’t help it. He always wants to be around his baby. 

“I can feel you smirking without looking, Bummie,” Mark says and Jaebum can’t help but smirk more.

“Cause I’m thinking about you and our memories together. Especially the one where Jinyoung came back to a destroyed house as I clawed all the furniture to pieces in worry over you.”

Mark giggles sleepily as he recalls it too. Where the note he left for him somehow ended up underneath the desk in Jaebum’s haste to look for Mark. Jaebum had been put in timeout by Jinyoung and Jaebum let everyone know how much he hated it by letting out obnoxious feline noises the entire time. He drove the pack nuts and they caved and he got to have Mark in his arms and was completely smug the whole time. He’s still smug about it. No one keeps him from his baby!

Jaebum can’t help but feel happiness at having the pack around as he starts recalling more memories with them when the sound of Mark’s purring is heard as his breathing is slowing and he’s drifting off to sleep. Jaebum’s expression is so loving and soft as he watches his mate sleep peacefully,

“I love you,” Jaebum whispers as he feels those words with his entire being.

It isn’t long before Mark’s heartbeat and scent are luring Jaebum to sleep and even when he’s off to dreamland, he dreams of taking Mark out on a date and is in paradise…

A loud slamming of the front door opening is heard before Jackson’s shouting,

“Jinyoung don’t be mad but I made an oopsie!” 

Jaebum wakes up with Mark starting to stir as the loud commotion is growing,

“Jiaer, what did you do?” Jinyoung is heard as he’s no doubt already gearing up.

“I just wanted to surprise you with coffee that you love so much but this damn soldier bumped into me roughly and made me spill it on him and I might’ve, maybe exploded and revealed that I’m a hybrid toward him. I mean, he ruined your special gift! But don’t worry, babe! I took care of him and now there’s just a bunch of soldiers heading this way as they saw me kill their buddy.” 

“Jackson!” Youngjae voices while Jaebum is already up and getting ready with Mark.

Being quick in getting dressed and grabbing what they need, gunfire rings out and shatters the glass of the windows of the run down apartment before soldiers bust their way into the building. Jinyoung grabs one as soon as they come in and uses their weapon to kill them while Jackson lets loose and partially shifts as he takes on several. 

There’s shouts from inside Bam and Yugyeom’s room as the soldiers end up being slaughtered before the two emerge as Bam slams the bedroom door open,

“How dare they interrupt me loving on my man!” 

Yugyeom is seen quickly zipping up his pants as Bam takes his anger out on the next soldier nearby. Several soldiers get flung out of Youngjae and Danny’s room as Danny howls in triumph and Youngjae cheers him on before joining in. Meanwhile, Jaebum grabs the soldiers that tries to come through the window and throws them right back out before him and Mark run out into the hallway,

“Everyone good?” Jaebum asks and he hears them reply happily,

“I’m always down for some more training,” Jinyoung sasses as he takes another soldier down with ease.

“Babe, I’m really sorry!” Jackson whines before throat punching the enemy while still looking at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung smiles before pressing a kiss to Jackson’s lips, “How bout next time we go on a coffee date?” 

Jackson perks up and goes all heart eyes with that damn grin, “I don’t know, I kind of really enjoy these types of dates more.”

Jinyoung’s smile grows at that, “You really know a way to a hunter’s heart, babe.” 

Jinyoung takes out his gun and fires as the enemy tries to advance and ruin their moment. Jackson winks before launching himself over Jinyoung and taking down more of the enemy.

“Ugh, it’s too romantic in here!” Bam fake gags as Yugyeom laughs and then says,

“Shall we turn it up a notch then?”

“Oh, I knew you were perfect for me,” Bam says back with a sexy smirk.

“Let's focus on getting out of here while you do it,” Jaebum reminds them as he takes one down before ducking to avoid the gunfire.

Mark runs and jumps, using the couch to twist his body before kicking several of the weapons out of the enemy’s hands before moving swiftly and punching or kicking to take the enemy down. One body goes down nearby and Youngjae is revealed as he rips the syringe back out of the sedative he stole from the person before throwing his sunshine smile toward another,

“Who's next?” 

It’s chaos inside the apartment but the pack aren’t scared as they work together to take down one enemy after the next when Jinyoung and Jaebum both notice what one of the soldier’s have. They see him take it out and get ready to use it and they curse, 

“He’s got a bomb,” Jinyoung directs their attention as Jaebum grabs the guy’s hand before he can set it.

Jaebum’s eyes are wild and dangerous as it shows how pissed off he is. He growls in rage before headbutting the guy hard and setting the bomb himself and then rushing forth. The guy slides backwards from Jaebum’s strength and the others attack and make more soldiers collide with the guy before Jaebum shoves them all out the window. They watch in mid air as the bomb goes off and the soldiers are caught in it as debris and blood rains down toward the ground. Bam is soon heard whistling,

“Damn, now that’s what I call going out with a bang!”

“It’s also gonna draw attention to more people,” Jinyoung voices.

“We need to move now before more can arrive,” Jaebum states as he’s already running toward the door and the others follow. 

“It’s surely gonna reach the news,” Youngjae says.

“Oh! Maybe BTS will see it!” Jackson says in glee.

“Was that your plan all along?” Danny is curious.

“I really didn’t plan it but hey if it works then we’ll pretend that I did.”

Yugyeom laughs as the others are smiling at the adrenaline running through their veins. They’re alive and free and no one was going to stop them. For they had each other and they’ll make it no matter what. 

“Bummie,” Mark calls out his name and Jaebum knows what he’s asking.

He looks over and locks eyes with him before smirking,

“Think you can hijack another car?” 

Mark’s smirk soon matches his, “I think something can be arranged.”

“We going out the front entrance or-” Bam is in the middle of asking when Jinyoung is seen casually throwing something up in the air and back down into his hand.

The others see what it is and start cheering as Jaebum says in excitement,

“Let’s get it!”

Jinyoung sets it and hands it to Jackson who throws it far and fast at the wall they’re heading straight toward. The small bomb hits the wall and explodes on impact. Debris and smoke are seen as the pack jump right out without hesitation. They were up high but not too dangerously high for a hybrid as their body can withstand the fall and they all land on their feet. Well, Mark doesn’t but that’s because Jaebum had to go and be a romantic sap and a gentleman as he jumped while carrying Mark bridal style. Mark’s giggles are heard as he totally loved it and was soon placed onto his feet as they continued into the parking lot.

“Oo, oo, I get first pick!” Jackson says.

“We already called dibs on that one!” Bam points and Jackson pouts,

“But I want that one!” 

Jinyoung pulls on Jackson’s hand and leads him toward the one Jaebum and Mark were heading too while Youngjae and Danny follow behind Yugyeom and Bam.

“We’ll get better ones in the future,” Jinyoung says and Jackson brightens at the promise as Mark unlocks the doors and they hop into the backseat.

Jaebum is behind the wheel as Mark is underneath but unlike last time, he has more experience and the car is soon heard revving up along with the other car. Jaebum looks to make sure the others are good and with Yugyeom behind the wheel, the two shift it into gear and floor it. They can hear in the distance of the sirens and more soldiers coming but the two cars were already getting away and the few military vehicles flying past didn’t even spare them a single glance as they raced toward the scene. The pack’s expressions were all full of happiness and as the two cars got side by side, you can see Youngjae and Bam roll down the window to hoot and holler out into the wind. You can see Yugyeom and Danny’s big grins. Can see Jackson fist bumping the air as he shouts from the other vehicle and Jinyoung’s fond smile as he looks at his pack. And as Jaebum and Mark are surrounded by the pack’s chaos and love, their own smiles are there as they lock eyes. They both reach out a hand and fingers touch before intertwining. This wasn’t like last time. Their future was brighter and full of more hope. They weren't alone and they would survive as better days would surely come. Cause no matter what, they’re together and that’s all that matters.

“GOT7!!!!” the pack is heard cheering.

Mark’s smile shows off his little fangs as Jaebum smirks before facing forward as the two cars drive off toward another destination.

It’s definitely Got7 for the win baby! Nothing can stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s days later and a new place as Bam walks with ease through the crowded streets of the bustling people. His hands are in his pockets of his jacket and he’s just minding his own business while whistling a little tune when he spots his target. He doesn’t make direct eye contact as he acts like he’s just checking out the traffic on the road but his eyes are taking in a business man heading his way. The guy is busy talking away on the phone animatedly and Bam slows his pace just a bit as well as takes his one hand out his pocket before the two pass. People are all around as they’re trying to get to their destination. It happens so fast and smoothly that you never saw it and wouldn’t even believe it happened if it weren't for Bam fumbling with it now in his pocket. 

With a smirk on his face, Bam keeps walking quite a ways before turning the corner where he sees a car coming to a stop on the side. Bam doesn’t hesitate as he heads toward it and slides into the backseat before the car takes off. Youngjae is already turning to face him from the front seat as Danny drives.

“So?” 

Bam’s smirk only grows before he takes out the wallet he retrieved. Youngjae’s cheers are heard while Yugyeom cups Bam’s face and kisses him passionately,

“I knew you could do it,” Yugyeom praises and Bam beams,

“I was actually worried I’d be a little rusty there since being in the facility for so long but it seems I was born a natural. Now all we gotta do is get as much money out as we can from an atm before the guy notices and blocks his cards.”

The guy didn’t have any cash on him and it was better to get the money out as soon as possible.

“I got you,” Yugyeom says as the car comes to a stop and he hops out with ease.

He has a hat on and a thick jacket as he walks with his head low as he heads to the nearest ATM. Standing in line, he waits his turn as Danny parks where there’s a blind spot of the camera. Yugyeom ends up letting an elderly lady go ahead of him before it’s finally his turn and there’s no one else near to use the machine. Yugyeom uses his body to lean against the side to block the camera’s view as he keeps his head down as he injects something into the audio port before connecting it to his phone. Sliding the card in and it shows to enter the pin, Yugyeom works with fast fingers on his phone as he hacks into the system to override it. He can’t help but have a sly smirk as this ATM was worthless if it let you hack into so easily and especially through an audio port but hey, makes life easier on him. With the pin bypassed, Yugyeom checks the account and sees this guy has a shit ton of money on it indeed. Talk about hitting the jackpot. Yugyeom messes a bit around to make it to where the withdrawal amount will be more than it says it can before withdrawing a huge sum of money before moving back to the car. 

“Dude!” Youngjae lets out as he takes in all the cash Yugyeom pulls out of his pockets.

“I think I just jizzed in my pants, holy shit! We’re rich!”

Danny drives off now to meet the others as he says, “We need to discard of the wallet and-”

He stops though as he takes in Bam through the rearview mirror and how he’s using his own venom to destroy the evidence before Yugyeom throws it out the window as it evaporates with the wind. Yugyeom and Bam cheer as they high five,

“Dynamic duo baby!” Bam beams happily.

Youngjae throws his head back in laughter while Danny says nevermind with a fond smile.

“With this money we can get a big meal for everyone and a fancy hotel!” Youngjae says in happiness at the thought of a nice hot bath.

“Since you don’t eat our food does that mean I can have your share?” Bam asks and Yugyeom playfully shoves him,

“Yeah right. It’s probably gonna go to Danny anyway.” 

Danny feels Youngjae’s fingers trailing down his arm till they intertwine with his free hand. Danny squeezes back and looks over to him and finds Youngjae already looking at him with a warm smile.

“I think it’s my turn to return the favor of all the food you kept bringing me.”

Danny can’t help but recall those moments they had back in Youngjae’s cell. Of how Youngjae would eat his food despite not needing it. All because he cared for Danny and didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Of how it led to so many more precious moments between them. And looking into Youngjae’s eyes, he can tell he’s reminiscing himself as his expression goes soft and is so full of love as his scent fills with more happiness of being with him.

“Just look at them being such love birds,” Bam coos as him and Yugyeom lean into each other to watch the fond scene before them.

“It’s so warm and heartfelt in here,” Yugyeom adds as he wraps his arms around Bam’s waist and holds him close.

Indeed it was-

A sudden ding is heard and the others perk up as Yugyeom starts digging in his pockets,

“Was that the phone?” Bam asks.

“Yeah. I think it was a text but I don’t know who’d be texting Jinyoung.”

For this was Jinyoung’s phone that he gave to Yugyeom since Yugyeom could use to modify and hack into things. 

“Since the facility, the only friend he had outside of it was Jaehyun,” Danny reminded them.

“But didn’t Jinyoung try calling the number shortly after we got out and found it was disconnected?” Youngjae replies as he watches Yugyeom pull out the phone to check.

“Um…” Yugyeom drawls out as he reads the text message from an unknown number.

“What does it say?” Bam can see Yugyeom’s expression and how he doesn’t like what he’s reading.

Leaning in closer again, Bam gently guides Yugyeom’s arm down so he can look at the phone and his eyes narrow at the one word,

Run

“Well isn’t that a pleasant text,” Bam mutters as Youngjae leans over to the back to see the text.

“Run from what though? And who would send this?” Youngjae frowns as he doesn’t like this.

“I have a bad feeling especially since they must know it’s Jinyoung’s phone and meant it for him,” Danny worries.

“I can try and trace where it came from but it could be dangerous,” Yugyeom says. 

The guys all share a worried look,

They needed to hurry back to the others.

“Sprinkles please.”

The lady behind the counter coos at Mark before piling tons of sprinkles on top his cup of ice cream before handing it over to him,

“Anything else?”

Mark shakes his head and thanks her as his eyes light up in glee at receiving the yummy treat.

“You want one too?” the lady turns to Jinyoung who kindly declines as his fond smile grows at looking back to seeing Mark already digging the tiny spoon into his cup of ice cream.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung says and she goes all eye smile, 

“No problem. I couldn’t resist when he said he never tried ice cream before. Be sure to come back and visit sometime.”

The two nod as they head toward the exit and Mark takes another bite and lets out a pleased noise,

“This is so good! Gaga needs to try this! Bummie too!” 

Jinyoung walks with Mark across the road toward the car parked as Jackson and Jaebum wait for them. They’ve been waiting on the others now and when Jaebum parked, Mark had seen the ice cream parlour but they had no money. Jackson said he could work his charms but Jinyoung was already out and leading Mark toward the building to work his own magic. But apparently he didn’t have to for the moment Mark walked in, the lady was ready to hand him the entire store. 

Sliding into the front seat, Mark is quick to scoop out some of the ice cream and sprinkles before holding it out for Jaebum to take a bite, 

“Try it. It’s heaven.”

Jaebum eyeballs it with curiosity, “Like Heaven? I doubt it could taste like you,” Jaebum says before taking a bite.

Jinyoung snorts at Jaebum’s romantic sappiness as Jackson’s head pops up from the backseat as he’s practically leaning over the center console,

“Let me taste! Let me taste!”

Jaebum nods when the flavor hits his tongue. He’ll admit it’s pretty good but it’s nothing compared to Mark that he loves the most.

“Ah,” Jackson makes the dramatic noise as he holds his mouth open.

Mark giggles as he leads the spoon into Jackson’s mouth to have a taste. Jackson on the other hand makes a loud noise of bliss at the taste as he wiggles his entire body. Which includes his ass up in the air since he’s leaning forward and Jinyoung is enjoying a great view. 

“Enjoying yourself there babe?” Jinyoung asks and Jackson hums happily,

“Yeah. You?” 

“Oh yeah,” Jinyoung voices before a smirk is growing as Jackson was totally doing it on purpose and throws him a flirty grin over his shoulder.

“You two are not allowed to do anything in this car while I’m in it,” Jaebum declares with an authoritative look.

“Says the one who was trying to make love to Mark right in front of us back in the cell,” Jinyoung fires back.

“You two were there? All I saw was Mark-”

Jaebum ends up laughing as Jinyoung kicks the back of his seat,

“I’m kidding! Though I wasn’t about loving on Mark. The only reason I stopped was because he was injured.”

“We know, we were there,” Jinyoung states.

“Also there for the moments since we’ve left the facility,” Jackson points out, “And you guys say I’m always touchy feely.”

Jackson literally says this as he’s already back and glued to Jinyoung’s side. But Jackson isn’t lying. Jaebum is always near Mark and vice versa. Those two don’t go long before touching the other in some way and Jaebum isn’t afraid to love on Mark no matter where they are. Like right now as Jaebum is pulling Mark to come sit in his lap so they can cuddle as Mark finishes up his ice cream. Mark is happy as can be as he leans back against Jaebum’s chest and puts another scoop from his cup into his mouth. Jaebum puts his head down against Mark’s shoulder as he nuzzles close and lets out a happy feline noise at having his baby in his arms.

“Ugh, he’s just too cute! I wanna snuggle with Yien!” Jackson says and makes grabby hands but Jaebum wraps Mark up tighter and Jinyoung keeps Jackson from trying to interrupt their snuggle time. 

“Jinyoung comfort me! Jaebum’s being mean!” 

Jackson clings back to Jinyoung as he glues himself to his backside and wraps his arms around him from behind. Jinyoung leans back with a smile growing on his face as Jackson hums happily,

“Nevermind, you can snuggle with Yien. I got everything I need right here.” 

Jackson presses a kiss where he can reach until Jinyoung turns his head and presses a kiss to Jackson’s lips. It’s soft and sweet but Jackson wants another and another and soon it’s more firm and slow.

“You want another taste?” Mark asks from the front seat as he can see Jaebum looking at him.

Where Mark thinks Jaebum is eyeballing the ice cream that’s going into Mark’s mouth, he’s actually watching Mark being so damn innocent but it’s looking mighty sinful. With Mark’s mouth closing around the spoon and his tongue coming out to lick at the excess vanilla that’ll leak out from time to time; Jaebum can’t help but think naughty thoughts. So when Mark offers another taste with holding the spoon out, Jaebum takes it into his mouth before leaning down to press his lips against Mark’s. Mark lets out a little gasp, his lips parting and Jaebum uses that chance to slide his tongue and the melting ice cream into Mark’s mouth. A noise escapes Mark as the cold mixes in with their hot tongues as the kiss is both sweet and heated with the overpowering taste of Jaebum making Mark become addicted all over again. Mark almost drops the cup of ice cream from how affected he is but Jaebum is quick to catch it before setting it on the dash so he can cage Mark in against the door frame as he deepens the kiss. But unfortunately the make out comes to an abrupt stop when something hits the window. 

The two pull back and Jaebum looks up to see Bam’s face squished against the window as he’s trying to speak but it’s muffled by the glass. Mark giggles cause Bam looks funny before Bam’s being pulled back by Youngjae as the others are now seen. Jinyoung opens the door as they hear,

“Aw, but I was so close to the action that time!” Bam pouts as Yugyeom comforts him.

“There’s no time for that right now,” Youngjae says.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asks as he can see the worry showing on his and Danny’s face.  
“We should find our safe house for the night first,” Danny suggests and the three agree.

“I don’t like the sound of this,” Jackson can tell something is up.

“Did you guys run into trouble?” Jaebum asks to make sure they don’t need to do something more to cover up their tracks.

“No, everything on our part is fine it’s just,” Bam is back to being serious, “Safe house first, then we’ll tell you. It’s probably nothing but just to be safe we should lay low for the moment.”

They don’t question more at the moment for they trust each other and if they’re saying they should lay low, then they’ll lay low.

“The lady said there were nice hotels that way,” Jinyoung says as he points in the direction.

“We’ll ditch the cars and then make our way then,” Jaebum says and the others nod in agreement before they start doing just that.

“Wow,” Jackson exclaims as he takes in the cash that Yugyeom pulls out of his pockets and puts onto the table of the hotel room.

He gets up from his spot on the bed next to Mark as he starts to count through and his eyes get even wider, “Damn, Bam, you really hit the jackpot.”

“I had help from my wonderful partner,” Bam winks at Yugyeom who smirks.

Jaebum is really impressed and praises everyone for their hard work before growing serious,

“Now what was it that you wanted us to lay low for just in case?”

Youngjae curls closer to Mark as Danny sits on the side of the two big beds and places a comforting hand onto his mate’s thigh. 

“A text came in,” Youngjae says.

Jinyoung perks up at this as he looks to Yugyeom, “What did it say?”

Yugyeom is already taking the phone out and handing it over, “It’s from an unknown number and it only says one word.”

Jinyoung frowns as he really doesn’t recognize the number and the single worded text doesn’t settle right with him at all.

“Run?” Jackson frowns in confusion as he peers over Jinyoung’s shoulder to read it.

Jaebum is on the other side and looking down at it as well with an unreadable expression.

“Any clue to who it might be and what it means?” Jaebum looks to Jinyoung who shakes his head,

“The only ones who knew my number were three people and one of them is in the room with us, the other is dead and the third…”

Could it be from Jaehyun? Was he trying to warn him of something? But run from what and for how long? Where does he need to go to get away? Ever since he tried contacting Jaehyun after they left the facility, the number was disconnected and that gave Jinyoung a red flag right there. For Jaehyun wouldn’t tell him to call just so he would find out it’s disconnected. That was Jaehyun’s personal phone that the government wouldn’t know about so he should’ve still been able to contact him. 

What happened Jaehyun? Where are you?

“Can you trace the number to it’s location?” Jaebum now looks to Danny and Yugyeom.

“We can but it could be dangerous,” Yugyeom says and Danny agrees,

“Without more resources, it could potentially lead the person who sent the text of our exact location by diving deeper.”

“But what if they already know of our location and that’s why they’re telling Jinyoung to run,” Bam brings up.

“There’s no telling if this person is a friend or foe either. They could be hoping we signal back to give them more information,” Jackson adds.

“I doubt it’s anyone from the facility for all the soldiers, hunters and guards had died with the collapse of the facility. And the hybrids we freed wouldn’t be trying to contact Jinyoung,” Youngjae voices.

“You don’t think…” Jinyoung starts as his expression goes raw.

When his grandfather dived into his brain again, the government had seen into his memories and such. What if they’re after him since they now know what they attempted failed thanks to Mark breaking him out of their mind control? Where he was supposed to kill JYP and take Youngjae…

“Jinyoungie,” Mark calls out as he comes to hug him.

Mark’s scent washes over him and he finds himself from being pulled back from those dark thoughts that the government put into his mind. Jinyoung’s arms come to hug Mark back,

“I’m ok,” he reassures Mark in a soft whisper but Mark doesn’t let go.

He knows Jinyoung is still hurting from it. From the nightmares he’ll get. They’ve woken up many times to Jinyoung pleading and screaming as he breaks out into a cold sweat. But the pack is always there to bring him out and ground him back to reality and that he’s free from their grasp. That he’s still him. 

“If only I could’ve seen into their plans and where their base was,” Jinyoung says but Jaebum shakes his head,

“Your health and happiness is more important, Jinyoung. Whatever this is, we’ll figure it out together.”

Jackson kisses the side of Jinyoung’s head before holding him from behind, “I won’t let them take you from me.” 

“Yeah, we’re a pack so they’ll have to go through us,” Bam declares and the others agree. 

Jinyoung can feel their warmth and love and it makes him feel safe and happy but he worries he’ll cause them pain and suffering. Especially if the government is truly after him. 

Mark’s face comes into view as he feels his face being directed to look at him. Those bright blue eyes shine fiercely and with so much light that Jinyoung can’t help but feel like it’ll be ok. Mark gives him a warm smile that Jinyoung finds himself giving back. And when the pack all comes together for a giant hug, Jinyoung’s smile grows.

They’ll make it. No matter what comes their way. As long as they have each other…

They decided not to try and trace back the number just yet as they’ll stay low for the moment and see what will happen before making any moves. For the time being, they ordered some take out through the hotel phone and let me tell you, Jackson’s idea of having Mark order was brilliant because without Mark even trying, he got them a shit ton of free things just from his sweet and kind personality alone. 

“They even had it rushed over here!” Youngjae states as the delivery man came way before the time given and with this much food, there was no way!

“I told you!” Jackson grins from ear to ear as he happily brings in the bags of food he took from the delivery man as Jaebum helps behind him. 

“There’s so much even for us!” Bam is in awe as Yugyeom is drooling at all the delicious smells he’s picking up on.

Mark watches happily as the pack gathers around and about to enjoy the great feast when another person comes and sets the rest of the bags of food down onto the table,

“Man, talk about lucky.”

Danny nods when he looks to them to say something when his eyes go wide as he takes them in. The two bunny teeth in the front are seen as their smile grows before you can hear Bam gasing in excitement,

“YOU!”

The others all look and find who is there before they all exclaim, “Jungkook!”

Jungkook is soon being passed around in hugs as they all show their love for him.

“I like hugs too,” another voice is heard and they see more people coming in as Taehyung runs to get a hug from the guys as well.

Jimin is seen jumping and launching himself as he ends up tackling half of them down to join in. 

“You guys read my mind, I was starving,” Jhope exclaims as he starts helping himself to the food.

“Not bad,” Suga agrees as he sees things he likes and is already making a plate.

“You guys didn’t even ask first! Where are your manners?!” Jin states as he puts his hands onto his hips.

“Thanks for the food!” BTS say together and Jin sighs.

“I hope you don’t mind us dropping in,” RM says as he appears last and closes the door behind him. 

Jaebum and RM share a smile while bro hugging at finally meeting, “We’re friends aren’t we? Please have as much as you like,” Jaebum replies.

The huge squeal that comes from Jackson is loud and draws attention before Jackson is clinging to him, “Namjoon!”

Youngjae’s eyes are wide as the rest of Got7 are confused by Jackson calling him a different name.

“Namjoon’s his real name,” Suga says calmly as the others are growing more confused.

“How does Jackson know his real name?” Danny asks.

“You’ve met the famous RM before the facility?!” Bam exclaims.

“Why didn’t you act like this when you met him that time?” Yugyeom adds.

“Because it wasn’t the time nor place! Jinyoung and Youngjae needed us! But now I can show you how much I missed you, my sibling!” Jackson nuzzles in happiness.

Namjoon smiles fondly as he pats Jackson’s head.

“SIBLING?!” they exclaim as Jaebum and Youngjae already knew and Mark is quiet.

“So you were going under RM,” Youngjae hums, “That was very smart on your part for your real name would’ve brought way more attention.”

“How come you’re looking like you already knew?” Jinyoung points out that Jaebum is not reacting like they are.

“He sent me a letter that Jaehyun showed me. It wasn’t just about the signal as it also spoke of why RM wanted to meet in the first place and that’s when it was revealed to me that he’s Mark’s sibling and one of the hybrids created by Dr. Lockhart.”

Mark grows curious as he peeks over Jaebum’s shoulder to look at Namjoon. Jaebum can feel Mark is shy as he’s clinging to his side so Jaebum wraps an arm around him and smiles,

“He’s been looking for you all this time as well.”

“He really has!” Jimin adds.

“He’ll talk about you every day!” Taehyung agrees.

“Before we even met you, we knew all about you,” Suga smiles softly.

“Even about Jackson and how loud he is,” Jhope laughs.

Jungkook is suddenly there hugging Mark’s front and when Mark looks down he sees Jungkook smiling so excitedly at him,

“Namjoon is the best! He’s not only kind, he saved all of us and brought us together as a pack. And now we have even more friends! You’ll like him I promise!”

Mark looks back over Jaebum’s shoulder and finds Namjoon smiling warmly at him while waiting patiently. 

“I’m sorry I...my memory-”

“It’s ok. Jungkook told me about it already. Just seeing you alive and well is enough for me.”

Mark smiles at that before soon, Jackson is pulling Mark from his hiding spot and squishing him between Namjoon and him,

“Bro hug!” Jackson shouts before Mark suddenly turns into his feline form. 

Jin is smooth as he catches Mark and holds him close for comfort, 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe,” Jin coos as he starts to pet along Mark’s back to help calm him down while moving closer to the others.

Of course Jaebum follows and watches like a hawk as the room is soon full of chaos, fun and loudness all around. The celebration of the two packs finally begins as they all catch up and bond with the yummy food…

As things start to calm down a bit which is only because they’re all full and it’s getting late into the night.

“How did you guys find us?” Danny questions as they’re all squished together on the beds and furniture. 

“It’s a secret,” Jimin winks before Taehyung shoves him off the couch playfully.

“I think it was, what did that one article say, ‘It was raining blood and gore’ that gave it away,” Suga snorts.

“Hey, we didn’t ask them to bring a bomb to our safe house,” Youngjae states.

“You gotta admit it was badass though,” Yugyeom says in excitement.

“We should’ve grabbed more supplies while we had the chance,” Jinyoung says now that he thinks about it.

“We’ll get more chances I’m sure,” Danny says while Jackson is already going off in dramatic detail of what went down,

“It was totally my plan to get your guys’ attention!” 

Mark giggles as Jaebum shakes his head fondly, “It wasn’t the sort of signal I was originally thinking of sending but it did the trick since you guys are here,” he says to Namjoon.

Namjoon nods, “We had a feeling we might’ve gone opposite ways so we were already heading back in a roundabout way so we’d hopefully meet in the middle when we saw the news that confirmed it. From there, we guessed you guys would be trying to do the same and once we got closer, we were able to track you down thanks to a nice lady at the ice cream parlour.”

“She described Mark down to a T while giving us free ice cream cause we were friends with him!” Jhope adds with a big watt smile. 

“I told you!” Jackson declares again. 

Jinyoung squeezes his hand to let him know that he’s listening and Jackson soaks up the attention from his mate until Namjoon asks Jinyoung something,

“Have you heard from Jaehyun?” 

The laughter and excitement dies down as the topic turns into a very serious one.

“You guys couldn’t get a hold of him either?” Jaebum asks as he puts an arm on the back of the couch behind Mark.

Jin shakes his head, “We haven’t seen them since we broke into the facility.”

“Them...oh right, Wonho was with him right?” Bam brings up as he’s remembering the conversation.

“Who is Wonho? The last I knew, Jaehyun worked solo. He didn’t have a partner,” Jinyoung says and the others perked up at this.

“Really? They were together when we first met,” Jimin says.

“And here I thought they’d been partners this whole time!” Taehyung says next. 

“Wonho…” Jackson’s expression is raw and vulnerable as he’s recalling past memories.

Youngjae reaches over and squeezes his knee before Namjoon says,

“Wonho’s my brother. He’s also a hybrid created by Dr. Lockhart.” 

“WHAT?!” Bam and Yugyeom exclaim in shock as Jaebum’s face shows him making a connection,

“So that’s why he was looking at Mark so fondly…”

Mark recalls the moment of Wonho giving him that fond look and smile with the warm touch before they parted. So he found another sibling…

“Wonho had a feeling it was me under the name, RM and with Jaehyun, we met before teaming up to get Mark, Jungkook and everyone out,” Namjoon continues.

“But he was looking for you before that,” Jinyoung says, “And they didn’t know Mark was with Jaebum who I was after.” 

Namjoon nods, “It wasn’t until the bridge that they saw Mark. What he originally wanted to meet me for was to talk about something but it was put on the backburner until after we would free everyone.” 

“But now we can’t get a hold of either of them,” Suga states with an expression that tells something that had to have happened.

“Do you have any clue what it was about?” Jackson wonders.

“It was about something that even Dr. Lockhart kept it a secret from us. Of a hybrid created specifically to be a lethal weapon and under control of the government.”

Got7 gasps as Youngjae’s eyes are wide, “Another hybrid but…” 

Youngjae tries to think if he’s heard of anything about that-

“What kind of hybrid?” Jinyoung demands to know.

“We don’t know what he is or if it’s anything we’ve seen before. The only details Wonho gave was that it was a wild beast that when unleashed it could take down an army in a blink of an eye,” Namjoon replies.

The room grows silent as it sinks in how powerful this hybrid was.

“If it can take down an army, it can take down many hybrids too,” Jin adds, “And from how Jaehyun and Wonho spoke, it wasn’t something that would be taken down easily.”

“What did Jaehyun have to say about it?” Jaebum asks.

“From what he could obtain out of his boss, that the government has it out loose and seeing what it does but from over time, Jaehyun learned that Dr. Lockhart interfered and did something to the hybrid before the government got their hands on it and it's not under anyone’s control. But they haven’t made a move yet to try and capture the creature,” Jin answers.

“So that thing is out there now?!” Bam says loudly.

“But wouldn’t we have heard more of it? Noticed it by now if it’s so dangerous?” Yugyeom voices next.

“Not if the government is keeping it under wraps,” Jhope replies.

“They’re very good at keeping things hidden and twisting things around. That hybrid could’ve already taken down a city and it would’ve been covered up as something else,” Suga says nonchalantly.

“It’s why Wonho wanted to team up with me to see if we could track it and stop it before it grew too powerful,” Namjoon redirects their attention.

“He also wanted to find more of your guys’ siblings before trying to take it on,” Jin says as he slides his fingers along his mate’s arm for comfort.

He knows Namjoon has been worried about his siblings as there’s still more out in the world somewhere and they’re not sure what could’ve happened to them. And with Wonho gone MIA it wasn’t looking good right now. 

Jinyoung leans forward onto his knees as his fingers touch his face before running fingers through his hair and letting out a breath,

“Jaehyun did something so dangerous going against the government he works for…”

For him.

“Don’t blame yourself. It wasn’t just you for he told me he had personal reasons for doing what he did,” Jaebum is quick to say so Jinyoung won’t blame himself for what happened.

Jinyoung had so many questions he wanted to ask Jaehyun. Like what more does he know? What secrets has he been keeping? Or did he just find out all about this recently and then turned against the government? Jinyoung can’t help but think about that incident where Jaehyun went off the map and then appeared back after so long. Something happened then. Something that brought Wonho and them to meet for he’s sure Wonho wasn’t in the picture before or at least didn’t stay in the picture until then. And him being a hybrid...was Jaehyun a hybrid all along? 

And that text…

Jinyoung recalls the moment back when him and Jaehyun first met during the chaos. Of when they were both trapped in a rundown town that was abandoned with feral hybrids all around. Jaehyun’s first word to Jinyoung was, ‘run’ as the hybrids were racing toward them and they were sitting ducks on the lower ground. And for him to get a text with that word, he feels like it would be from Jaehyun but he feels like something is off…

Jaehyun…

He felt such a connection to him. Not just from that mission where they met as he could see it in Jaehyun’s eyes. The same pain and suffering like they went through it together. They understood one another without voicing it and now Jinyoung fears the worst.

Please be ok my friend.

They can tell how hard this is on Jinyoung as he’s close to Jaehyun. 

“We’ll find them,” Namjoon says and Jinyoung reacts to that, especially as Jaebum speaks up,

“We can search for them together.”

Namjoon nods and him and Jaebum share a look of leadership.

“But first we’re going to finish eating and getting plenty of rest,” Jin cuts in as he can tell those two alphas were ready to go out searching now.

“We also need to get to know each other a bit more since we’re gonna be buddies,” Jimin claims.

Jungkook lets out a noise of excitement at being surrounded by his favorite people.

“Ooo, let’s play truth or dare-” Bam starts before Youngjae clamps a hand over his mouth,

“I think we shall not.”

Bam whines along with Taehyung and Jimin before Jackson starts claiming they all needed to hug to get closer and starts hugging everyone in sight. Suga can’t even get out of it though he hisses and is ready to stab him if it weren't for Jhope calmly taking the knife out of his hand and intertwining their fingers. All in all, it ends up in a giant pack cuddle as Mark suggests they watch a movie to take their mind off things and with Yugyeom finding a movie, he sets it up to their T.V. where they all watch. It isn’t long before they all end up falling asleep surrounded by everyone’s love and warmth…


	3. Chapter 3

Mark found himself waking up shortly after falling asleep. He was tired but he felt restless. Like he needed to be awake for some reason. There was a lot on his mind and though he was surrounded by everyone, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

The other hybrid.

So there really was one that not even his siblings knew about. One that only the government and Dr. Lockhart knows who it is. But was this hybrid really that dangerous? Were they completely feral from the start? Are they only evil? Surely the hybrid had a heart...a soul...feelings...emotions…

But if they only knew hatred they wouldn’t know how to be kind because the hybrid never experienced anything else. And if the hybrid was in the government’s clutches then there’s no doubt that they’ve only been tortured and treated horribly. 

Mark can’t help but feel for the hybrid. Their sole purpose was to cause chaos and destruction. To be used by the government to kill…

That memory comes back to him...the one of the little boy. Why does that keep coming back to him? Out of all the memories that one keeps coming to him at night when he sleeps. But it couldn’t be-

A pained noise escapes Jaebum that brings Mark away from his thoughts to look back to him to see his face contorting in pain. Jaebum’s breath hitches as he’s having some sort of nightmare.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out as he doesn’t like to see Jaebum in pain.

Jaebum’s breathing is picking up as Mark notices Jaebum’s hand trying to grab something. How he’s reaching out as his scent radiates that he’s scared. What was he dreaming about? A feline noise escapes and it’s like Jaebum is lost and confused. Trapped. And he can’t get out of the darkness. 

Mark lets out a worried noise back as he doesn’t hesitate to reach out with his hand and brush against Jaebum’s outstretched hand where Jaebum’s eyes fly open as he jerks awake. The first thing Jaebum sees is Mark looking at him with a worried and loving expression as he lets his fingers gently guide Jaebum back to reality,

“It’s ok, Bummie. I’m here,” Mark says soothingly.

It takes a moment for Jaebum’s breathing to calm down along with his racing heart but looking into Mark’s eyes and feeling his touch did wonders. Breathing in more of his scent and knowing Mark was here with him made everything better. Jaebum lets their fingers intertwine as his free arm comes to wrap around Mark and pull him closer,

“Mark,” Jaebum lets out with such emotion as Mark curls into and presses little kisses along his jawline and neck,

“I’m here,” Mark voices again and they just lay like that for another moment.

Jaebum leans their foreheads together as they nuzzle close before Mark asks,

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Jaebum’s hands squeeze tighter as he thinks back briefly to it, “It was...I don’t know how to explain it...everything was dark...and no matter where I turned or went it was endless darkness. I felt so lost and empty...I didn’t even know who I was...but one thing kept coming to mind...the one thing I kept trying to reach,” Jaebum trails off at the last part as he stares down at their intertwined hands before looking up and locking eyes,

“You.”

Mark can’t look away from those wild and passionate eyes that speak volumes of his love for him,

“When I felt your fingers touching mine...I felt so much at once...I saw the light and then a bright blue sky...there wasn’t even a cloud obstructing the view...it was so warm and I never wanted to let go…”

Mark’s smile starts to come forth at Jaebum being so romantic and making him feel so loved. Knowing that he affects Jaebum like this makes him feel all sorts of things as his heart beats steadily for him. 

Mark reaches up with his free hand to gently touch Jaebum’s face and finds Jaebum leaning into it to get more of his love, 

“I love you,” Jaebum’s voice cracks with emotion as he stares deeply at Mark.

“I love you,” Mark says it back, “I’m here Jaebum. I’m not going anywhere.”

Why does Jaebum look so worried like Mark is gonna leave? Or something will happen to pull them apart? The nightmare he had really affected him for him to feel like this when he was always so confident before that they’d be together forever. 

“We promised, remember? Together.”

Jaebum lets out a shaky breath as he nods, “Together.” 

Mark doesn’t want to have Jaebum feel like this. He wants to completely take Jaebum’s mind away from the nightmare and the best way to do that is with love. So Mark starts to pull on their intertwined hands for Jaebum to get up,

“Come on, I wanna show you something.”

Curious, Jaebum gets up quietly with Mark. It’s still super late as the two grab their jackets and shoes before leaving the hotel room. Mark keeps their fingers intertwined as Jaebum lets him guide their way. It didn’t matter where they went just as long as they were together. It reminds him of their time together before the facility. Where Jaebum didn’t really have plans on what to do after he escaped from Goyang. He let Mark fill his days up with him and his love and every day was something he looked forward to. Every day was full of warmth and the feeling of being so alive. Even if they just lazed about one day and did something adventurous the next. To doing something so domestic as making food side by side to chasing one another around a run down place. He loved every second of those moments together with him. 

“Bummie, you’re staring again,” Mark giggles a little as Jaebum hasn’t looked away from him once and is sporting such a happy grin as they walk.

“I can’t help it. You’re so breathtakingly beautiful.”

Mark blushes before ducking his head in shyness and Jaebum’s grin grows tenfold,

“And now you’re being so adorably cute that I want to kiss you, come here,” Jaebum says as he pulls Mark into his arms.

Mark giggles some more but stops Jaebum by putting a finger to his lips, “We can’t yet. I haven’t taken you where I want to go.” 

“Just one kiss?” Jaebum pleads with a cute pout.

Mark has to bite his lips to keep himself from saying how cute he was being out loud before shaking his head, “You gotta be patient and then I’ll give you all the kisses you want.”

Jaebum perks up at that and Mark finds his own smile growing before he goes back to leading Jaebum toward their destination. And really, to others they’d be so confused as to why Mark would take him to an abandoned car lot but to Jaebum it was perfect and so romantic. For he wasn’t the only one reminiscing of their times together and that the abandoned car lot was the place they made out in to pass the time and things got a little more intimate than it had back at the public bath.

Jaebum holds Mark from behind as a smirk comes forth, “I should’ve guessed you’d be showing me more of your love.”

Mark happily smiles as his fingers are already tracing those powerful words along his arm,

“You’re not the only one who can be a romantic sap.” 

Jaebum lets out a happy feline noise before Mark is leading him to a car in the middle of all the other junk cars. Breaking in was a piece of cake given the handle was ready to fall off and the two slid into the backseat where Jaebum wastes no time in caging Mark in as he climbs on top of him. The inside of the car was in much better condition despite the outside appearances though it was a tad bit cold but the two would soon warm it up as Jaebum steals a kiss from Mark’s lips.

“Mmm, Bummie wait,” Mark tries but Jaebum connects their lips again and Mark’s brain is short circuiting.

“You said I could get all the kisses I wanted once you took me here,” Jaebum teases playfully as he pulls back just to start a trail of kisses down Mark’s jawline to his neck.

Mark moans when Jaebum kisses right above his collar and Mark doesn’t hesitate to tilt his head for access and so Jaebum can take it off. With the collar off, he can feel Jaebum’s happy grin against the mating bite before he presses a kiss there that has Mark’s entire body shivering with little jolts of pleasure.

“You have no idea how badly I wanted to claim you back then,” Jaebum breathes out.

His voice is getting rougher as it’s laced with emotion and arousal. 

“It took so much control to not take you just like it had at the public bath. In fact if those soldiers hadn't shown up, I would’ve begged you to let me make love to you.” 

Mark’s hands trail up Jaebum’s body before wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders as Jaebum leaves another kiss before lifting his head to look at him. And Mark is so fucking breathtaking as he looks up at him with so much love. With the dim lamp light shining above to cast lighting that makes Mark seem so ethereal. Like an angel or someone that would only be in a dream. Cause Jaebum is so damn lucky to have Mark as his and the way his entire body and soul reacts to him would never do the same for anybody else. Only for Mark. 

“If I recall correctly, we both came so fast like horny teenagers while making out in the back of the car before you even entered me,” Mark states through a blush as he thinks more about it.

“I couldn’t help it with all the wonderful noises you were making and how wet you were for me. And you were grinding against me so needily as you begged for me to keep going.”

Mark recalls it like it was yesterday. He was such a virgin with how needy he was and how it felt too good with Jaebum grinding against him to stop. They didn’t even have their clothes off and couldn’t bear to part from their lip locking to take them off as things got heated way too fast before they literally came in their pants from never being intimate with anyone before. It should’ve been embarrassing but they ended up grinning like dorks and all giddy at the fact that the other liked them. That they both affected the other just as much and that made them so happy. Besides, they didn’t have to rush. It was them against the world. And they eventually had their moment and got it right. 

“Oh baby,” Jaebum lets out breathlessly as he takes in the heated look Mark is giving him.

How those eyes are already pleading with Jaebum to take him right now. A groan escapes him as Mark grinds his hips up so Jaebum can feel his hard on as he can no doubt already smell it. 

“Jaebum,” Mark lets out with such need before he’s leaning up and kissing him. 

Jaebum responds to the passionate kiss with one of his own as hands come to touch each other. From the first kiss to this kiss, it was just as strong and knowing of their feelings for one another. Of how much the other needed them. Of how they’ll always need them and only can they drive them insane like this. Make them feel like they’re going crazy if they don’t get another touch, another kiss, another moment of their love. 

Jackets are coming off as shirts are fast to come off next. Hands go back to touching, sliding, tracing down to seep more of their love in. To dye their body with their love in any way that they can. Lips meet again as the need to connect is so strong that they can’t go slow. Maybe after the next time but right now, it needs to happen fast or they’re both gonna explode-

“Mark-” Jaebum barely gets out before Mark is latching onto him and leading him into another kiss.

Jaebum’s pants are open but with a fully naked Mark straddling him, he’s too distracted to finish the job of taking them all the way off as his hands go to grab Mark’s hips as Mark grinds his ass against his cock.

“Bummie, need you,” Mark moans into his mouth before another moan is heard as tongues slide together.

Mark is dripping and his slick is soaking Jaebum’s cock with each grind. Damn. Things have gotten so heated so fast just like that night. Even now Jaebum wants to shove his cock right into Mark’s tight heat but Mark’s being such a naughty tease. Mark pulls back and his lips are swollen red from all the kissing. His breathing coming out in pants as the car reeks of his need for Jaebum. His eyes locking with his as he moves Jaebum’s fingers to two places. One first leading to the mating bite to remind Jaebum of their promise and the other down to brush against his hole so drive Jaebum even crazier.

“Nnn,” Mark lets out as Jaebum’s eyes are so wild of his panther’s before he’s slipping two fingers straight inside.

Mark’s breath hitches before turning into constant needy moans as Jaebum fingers him and feels Mark getting even wetter,

“Dammit, baby,” Jaebum growls and can feel his control slipping as he can’t look away from Mark.

Mark is in pure bliss as Jaebum curls his fingers and brushes that spot at the same time his other fingers are digging in slightly like Jaebum is biting over the claim again. It sends jolts of pleasure through his body that Mark is gonna cum fast if Jaebum doesn’t stop.

“I can feel you clenching down so tightly, baby. You gonna cum for me just like this?”

Mark moans out his name as he feels it in the pit of his stomach as he’s so close.

“Jaebum!” Mark moans loudly as Jaebum does a loose grip around the back of his neck and holds him there as his fingers move in and out of his tight heat,

“Fuck, you want that? Want me to bite you again while I shove my cock into you?” 

Mark’s loving this side of Jaebum as he begs for it, 

“Please...alpha...need it…”   
“Turn around and face me,” Jaebum commands as he slips his fingers out and lets Mark move.

Mark does as he’s told as Jaebum is quick to finish taking off his pants. Mark honestly didn’t know things would escalate like this but he loves Jaebum and feels safe with him that this dirtier, naughtier side of Jaebum doesn’t scare him. In fact, it turns him on a lot as he’s manhandled gently back against him. Jaebum’s hands gripping his hips as he guides him down and Mark’s thighs shake as he takes Jaebum cock down the hilt. The next thing he knows, Jaebum is moving him flush against him as Mark’s back is against his chest while Jaebum lifts Mark’s legs by his inner thighs. Jaebum plants both feet firmly on the ground as he spreads his legs just enough that when he thrusts up, it hits deep inside Mark. Mark’s breath hitches as a moan is torn out of him. 

“Jae-”

He can’t finish as Jaebum starts a brutal pace of bouncing Mark up and down his cock as he meets up to drive deep every time. Mark’s noises are so loud and the car shakes from all the movement but it feels so damn good. Each time his sweet spot is being hit and he’s turning into a needy mess as he’s forced to just take Jaebum’s cock over and over. 

“Fuck, so wet and tight...so good baby,” Jaebum groans out as Mark’s claws latch on to Jaebum’s arms as it’s becoming too much and yet not enough.

“Sound so beautiful...so breathtaking...so perfect for me...all mine…”

“Bummie!” Mark cries out as the pleasure is too great.

“My baby...my omega...they’ll never take me away from you again…”

The way it turned so animalistic, so feral toward the end isn’t registered by Mark as he’s two seconds from cumming and when Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to bite over the claim; Mark cries out as he cums so hard he’s going in and out of consciousness. His body convulses as he feels Jaebum thrusting through his orgasm before he’s cumming deep inside him…

Mark is slowly coming to as he’s being moved to lay back and in that moment he swears there’s something about Jaebum’s eyes that are different. They’re still wild and dangerous but there’s something else...like he’s more feral before it’s gone and Jaebum starts to ease Mark back from cloud nine and help clean him up and get them dressed.

He couldn’t be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys heard Wonho's song?! Losing you My god, it's giving me such inspiration for this story and I can't stop listening to it even as my mental issues spiral out of control and wish I could write it out but my brain is keeping me from doing so like I want. I'm trying to hold on so keep holding on too guys. Just try to make it through today like I am. Also want to say, Idk if I can go back to the other series and finish it. Or the other two stories I didn't go back and finish. I'm sorry if I let anyone down but I don't want to go back and do a shit ass job just to finish it when I have no motivation right now. Maybe years from now I can go back and work on it but please forgive me if I don't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes sense. Might redo this chapter.

“The love birds are back!” someone says as Mark and Jaebum finally came back to the hotel.

The two packs had a very knowing smile as to what had happened outside the hotel room. And not just from the strong scent alone or love marks showing on visible skin. Nor from the happy dorkish smile Jaebum has as his eyes shine with so much love for Mark as Mark is a shy blushing mess and trying to hide in Jaebum’s arms. It was because Namjoon told them, for he had been awake and saw them go off though he waited for the two packs to freak out momentarily before saying anything. He couldn’t help it as he had found a good book to read that someone left who had previously been in this room so he was distracted despite the chaos unfolding. He was totally used to the chaos if you couldn’t tell.

“Yien!” Jackson perks up and clings to Mark’s side immediately, “Come snuggle while we wait for Jinyoungie to come back.”

Jaebum tilts his head curiously, “Where’d he go off too? We’re supposed to be laying low.” 

“Says the one who goes off in the middle of the night without telling anyone just to have sex,” Suga points out.

“It’s called making love,” Jaebum fires back.

The two feline alphas look ready to size the other up but thankfully Jhope and Youngjae intervene. Jhope pulls Suga into his lap and wraps his arms around him as Youngjae steps in front and gets Jaebum’s attention,

“Jinyoung went with Jin to get some coffee downstairs. Jinyoung couldn’t sleep well either and Jin wanted to chat.”

“Why do you guys need to lay low? Did you cause another scene with the government again?” Taehyung asks.

“We would’ve heard about it, Taetae,” Jimin replies.

“Are you guys ok?” Jungkook asks in worry.

Bam pats Jungkook’s back, “We’re fine. We’re just being cautious since Jinyoung got a text message yesterday.”

“Text message?” Namjoon bookmarks his page before setting the book down.

“It’s from a number he doesn’t know and all it says is, ‘Run’,” Yugyeom clarifies. 

“We were gonna trace it but we don’t have enough resources to keep ourselves from being hit back,” Danny informs.

“Jimin,” Namjoon calls out as Jimin is already reaching his hand out,

“On it Boss! Hand the phone over, I got you guys.”

Yugyeom takes out the phone and hands it over to Jimin as Taehyung peeks over his shoulder,

“Why would someone send that for a text anyway? Trying to be threatening you think?” 

“To a hunter? And Jinyoung at that? They wouldn’t know him if they tried to send a threatening text to him,” Suga says.

“Oh yeah, you and Jinyoung went up against each other back then,” Jhope is reminded and Suga nods.

Jackson frowns and his eyes show anger, “So you’re the one who poisoned my mate!” 

Mark keeps Jackson from getting up though but it fails as Jackson stands with Mark koala hugging his front.

“To be fair, Suga didn’t know Jinyoung was part of the pack,” Jhope is quick to say.

“He was one of the hunters trying to take us in as well as capturing Jungkook. Besides, he survived didn’t he? I honestly didn’t even know he was a hybrid,” Suga mumbles the last part under his breath.

For if Jinyoung would’ve been human, the poison would’ve killed him before he even got back to base.

Jackson’s anger deflates a bit for they have a point. One, it wasn’t normal for hunters to be on the hybrid’s side. Two, Jinyoung hid what he was very well and he was there with the other hunters to take in hybrids so Jackson can understand why Suga did what he did. 

“I’m not talking to you for five minutes,” Jackson huffs out before plopping back down and holding Mark.

Suga shrugs his shoulders as Youngjae throws a smile Jackson’s way,

“You have to admit, that moment brought us closer together.”

Jackson recalls what went down and how they worked together to save Jinyoung and the special moment him and Jinyoung shared. Jackson’s anger completely goes away as he feels warm from how good of a pack he has and happy with how much Jinyoung loves him.

“I assure you that if we had known, we wouldn’t have harmed Jinyoung the way it happened,” Namjoon clarifies for his pack.

“That moment happened before we were all fully a pack and Jinyoung doesn’t hold any grudges toward Suga so there’s no need to apologize. You did what you had to and so did Jinyoung,” Jaebum nods in appreciation to Namjoon as he talks. 

“See?” Suga says and Jackson can tell Suga was actually feeling bad for what he did. 

“You really do have a soft side,” Jackson perks up all happily and Suga sulks instantly,

“I thought you weren't talking to me for five minutes?”

Jhope laughs as he holds the grumpy cat in his arms, “Suga might not look it but he’s a very caring person. “

“Hyung cried over a butterfly that he accidentally hit with a car one time,” Jungkook says for everyone to hear. 

“Hey! The butterfly was still moving!” Suga says in his defense.

The packs all smile at that and Suga turns into a blushing mess so he just huffs with his arms crossed and looks at the floor. Taehyung chuckles at Suga being cute when Jimin suddenly exclaims,

“Aha! Almost got you!” 

Everyone looks to Jimin as Danny and Yugyeom are really impressed with Jimin’s watch of technology,

“Did you make that?” Danny points to the watch.

“I wish! This is actually Dr. Lockhart’s own personal watch he made.”

“How’d you end up with it?” Yugyeom is in shock.

“Jin had it when we first met and gave it to me when he realized I was handy with technology. I’m still learning about what it can do.” 

“Did Jin steal it?” Bam wonders.

Namjoon shakes his head, “Jin’s older sister was Dr. Lockhart’s wife before they divorced.” 

Got7 all go wide eyed, 

“Excuse me?!” Bam shouts, “No one was gonna say anything about that till now?!”

“Wait a second...but Jin is a hybrid…” Youngjae looks to Namjoon who nods,

“Just like how Yoh turned you, I turned Jin.” 

Everyone turns to Youngjae, 

“Ok, hold up. So you’re telling me that freak accident in the lab was you actually getting bit by one of the man made hybrids?” Bam is trying to soak everything in at once.

Youngjae gives a sad smile, “I was caught up in the blast in one of the labs and was seriously injured. If it wasn’t for him, I would’ve died from my wounds before anything else.”

“So that’s how you knew you could save me,” Danny says after going to his side.

Youngjae leans into Danny’s touch, “I don’t know what happened to him afterwards but I’m truly grateful to him for doing what he did so I could find you guys.” 

“That sounds like Yoh,” Jackson lets out, “Didn’t talk much or emote much but his actions spoke louder than anything.”

“I’m...I’m sorry,” Youngjae says as Yoh most likely gave his life for him but Jackson shakes his head, 

“Don’t be. Yoh did what he wanted to do.”

“Yoh kept to himself so we rarely saw him. And if you didn’t see him die yourself, he could still very much be alive out there,” Namjoon adds.

“I have a feeling we’ll see him again. He always talked to Yien so if we have him, we’ll find Yoh,” Jackson states.

Mark pouts as he really wishes he could remember more of his siblings and the pack moves closer to provide comfort.

Bam hugs Mark from behind as he talks, “So let me get this straight. Dr. Lockhart’s hybrids can apparently turn humans into hybrids like them?”

“Yes and no,” Youngjae and Namjoon both say at the same time before they exchange looks.

Namjoon offers for Youngjae to go first, “Well Yoh was able to turn me into what he was but due to interference on Danny’s part, he was turned into what Yugyeom is because Yugyeom’s DNA was stronger with his alpha traits. So you could actually make different kinds of hybrids.”

“It depends on the person’s DNA as well. Each person reacts differently and it’s not always a guarantee. Youngjae could’ve very well died with the bite given to him as could’ve Jin or Danny. Jin is also not like me. He’s the opposite.” 

“Man this is a lot to take in. First, we find out Jin is related to Dr. Lockhart’s ex-wife with a cool watch, then we’re learning more about the man made hybrids turning humans into more hybrids,” Bam trails off as he’s talking to himself and gathering all the information he can while counting the facts on his fingers.

“What if you bite a hybrid?” Danny is curious.

Got7 doesn’t notice how BTS reacts to that because suddenly Jimin’s watch makes a loud noise that draws their attention to it. Jimin looks down and gasps,

“The person who sent the text is-”

“Jaehyun spoke highly of you.”

Jinyoung holds the styrofoam cup of coffee between his hands as it rests on the table. His expression shows how much those words mean to him.

“We didn’t talk often but when we did it felt like we had only parted for a few days and not actual months or more,” Jinyoung gives a little smile as he recalls.

“You two have a lot in common. Both being so secretive and sassy. Not to mention hiding what you are,” Jin chuckles as he leans back in his seat.

“He even had me fooled as I didn’t know he was. But then again, I was fooled by my own self of who I was until Jackson helped me see the truth.”

Jin hums at that as he takes a sip of his own coffee before his expression becomes more serious,

“Maybe he was before Wonho.” 

Jinyoung reacts to that and Jin can see it in his eyes as Jinyoung instantly thinks to that mission where Jaehyun went off the map for so long just to reappear and show he was a hybrid.

“You’re thinking the same thing right?”

“I don’t even know how they met,” Jinyoung trails off as he looks down at Jin’s cup of coffee as more of his thoughts plague his mind

What really happened? Was it against Jaehyun’s will? Did he not have a choice? Was Jaehyun actually human before? Was he forced to be with Wonho?

“There’s no claim marks if that’s what you’re thinking,” Jin interrupts his thoughts and Jinyoung looks up to meet Jin’s steady gaze,

“If Wonho did turn Jaehyun, it was not by a mating claim and thus Jaehyun didn’t have to stay near Wonho. Whatever may have happened, Jaehyun remains with Wonho of his own free will. Besides, if Wonho had those intentions to trap Jaehyun, he would’ve forced the claim and tied the omega to him.”

Jinyoung’s expression shows he feels bad for having such thoughts, “I’m sorry it’s just, Jaehyun is a dear friend of mine. The first and only one I had while being in that facility all alone before the others appeared in my life. I also know nothing about Wonho though I understand he’s a sibling.”

“I trust Namjoon when he says Wonho is a good guy. Your mate also didn’t react negatively toward him.”

“You’re right. I guess it’s just how I met him because I was under the control from that machine and...the vibe I got from him...it was very dark.”

“Interesting,” Jin says and Jinyoung frowns in confusion.

Jin leans into his hand as he sits back relaxed with the cup of coffee in hand,

“The fact that you get that from Wonho but not from Namjoon.” 

Silence fills around their tiny table as Jinyoung waits for Jin to continue. Jin takes another sip before letting out a sigh as he rests his cup down on his thigh,

“I really wanted to chat with you to get things off your mind and help you feel better but it seems we both can’t help in wanting to keep our packs safe.”

“We’re both like the mothers of the pack aren’t we?” Jinyoung can’t help but voice and Jin lets out a chuckle.

“Just like how Jaebum and Namjoon are the leaders and Mark and Jungkook are the heart of the pack...everyone has an important part that makes the pack complete.”

Jin’s expression soon softens, “But we’re allies aren’t we? No, we’re really becoming like true friends as we continue along our journey and so as a friend I’m letting you know that you have no idea about the things that the government wanted and what Dr. Lockhart originally achieved with creating those hybrids before his change of heart.”

Jinyoung can tell Jin knows more than he’s telling as his eyes speak volumes,

“What was the government planning?” Jinyoung demands to know but before Jin can reply, someone does for him,

“Fame? Greed? Control? They want to recreate the world like some God and take out anyone who goes against them,” 

Jinyoung freezes as he knows that voice and can hear the footsteps approaching as the person continues,

“Humans. Hybrids. They don’t care. They already have humans under their control and now all that’s left are the hybrids to become their slaves so they can build a throne to sit their lazy asses on and what better way than to create hybrids to do your bidding and take down anyone that gets in your way?”

The person stops just behind Jinyoung and smirks toward Jin,

“I thought I told you to run, Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung can see the reflection in Jin’s coffee cup of the gun sliding out of the person’s jacket. Jinyoung’s heart skips a beat before everything happens at once. Jinyoung moves, his arm shooting up to knock the arm up as the gun goes off before Jin is up and kicking the table towards the person as the person moves back and fires at them but all the bullets hit the table instead. And as the table goes down, Jinyoung locks eyes with him…

Jaehyun


	5. Chapter 5

People are scattering and ducking for cover as the three stand in the center of the room.

“I knew I should’ve trusted my gut when I met you,” Jaehyun says as he looks right at Jin.

Jin’s expression doesn’t change as Jaehyun’s is growing upset,

“I don’t recall making you feel any different about me-”

“Cut the bullshit!” Jaehyun shouts before he’s attacking again.

He goes right for Jin as Jinyoung watches how Jaehyun is trying to go for a kill. Just what was going on? Weren't they allies not too long ago? Jinyoung stands there confused as Jin and Jaehyun go head to head when Jin manages to slam Jaehyun up onto another table. Things fall off and clatter to the ground as a hand wraps around Jaehyun’s throat and cuts off his air supply,

“Are you done yet?” Jin asks but Jaehyun’s eyes are lethal as his face shows how pissed off he is before he’s kicking Jin back and landing a punch right across his face,

“Where is she?!” 

“Jaehyun…” Jinyoung says in shock as he’s never seen Jaehyun so upset.

Jin’s back is slammed against the wall and Jaehyun is about to stab him when Jinyoung finally intervenes and grabs his hand,

“Jaehyun,” Jinyoung calls out to get his attention.

Jaehyun looks at Jinyoung briefly before trying to continue what he was doing but Jinyoung won’t let up,

“How bout we put the knife down and lets talk about this civilly until I understand just what the fuck is going on before we start trying to kill again.” 

Jaehyun has to will everything in him to stop though it takes a moment or two as his hand strains against Jinyoung’s grip to continue with what he started. But he eventually releases the pent up emotion and puts his arm down after he lets Jinyoung take the knife from him.

Jinyoung takes in the people freaked out and no doubt authorities will be called. 

“We need to go somewhere else-hey wait!” Jinyoung calls out as Jaehyun starts walking away,

“I don’t have time for this! While he wants to play dumb, I’m losing precious time.” 

“You said she. I’m assuming you’re talking about my sister?” Jin says and Jaehyun stops.

“Did you know she was there?” Jaehyun asks after a moment of silence. 

Jinyoung recalls Jin saying his sister was Dr. Lockhart’s ex wife as he looks between the two and the tension rises once more.

“I did-”

Jaehyun turns around to face them, “So you set us up-”

“What my sister does is of her own free will-”

“Are you just trying to look holy in front of Jinyoung so you can save face? I know who you are,” Jaehyun starts as he strides back toward Jin, “I know what your group is. What it was created for.”

“And you’re just gonna overlook what Wonho and his team does?” 

“You don’t know shit about them-”

“Just like you don’t know shit about us,” Jin clarifies.

“Enough,” Jinyoung says as he steps in between once more, “Jaehyun, start walking.”

Jaehyun gives Jinyoung a look where Jinyoung challenges him to say something, “Do you want me to have you run? Let’s go.”

Jinyoung gives a little push backwards as he keeps a hold on Jaehyun to start walking. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of things here,” Jin says as Jaehyun replies with,

“I bet you will.”

Jinyoung gives a quick nod as he keeps his focus on Jaehyun who luckily is already walking toward the entrance.

Jaehyun shoves the double doors open as he keeps going with Jinyoung following behind. Jinyoung doesn’t say anything or tell him to slow down. He waits for Jaehyun to gather himself and after a while, they end up in an underground parking garage where Jaehyun’s vehicle is. Jaehyun hops in with Jinyoung sliding into the passenger seat. Silence fills the car and it stays that way for another moment for Jaehyun doesn’t even bother to start the vehicle.

Jinyoung watches his friend as he’s going through a lot of emotions before a breath comes out and Jaehyun grips the steering wheel hard,

“You should’ve listened and ran when you had the chance.”

“Why? So you could go on a murdering spree?” 

Jaehyun lets out a tiny pathetic laugh,

“Might as well. I’ve lost everything else.” 

Jinyoung can hear the pain in those words. Can see how Jaehyun isn’t even hiding it as he gave up and looks defeated,

“Because of her…Wonho...” his voice breaks as he recalls those memories.

It was supposed to be him but instead Wonho was taken and now in the government’s hands. And that bitch-

Jaehyun sucks in air as he leans fully back and runs his fingers through his hair. He’s falling apart here and it’s not helping anyone. He needs to focus and yet instead he let his emotions get the best of him cause how is he supposed to do this with what’s at stake here? He really was just the government’s bitch--

“I’m ready when you are.” 

Jaehyun’s thoughts come to an abrupt stop as he takes in Jinyoung’s words before turning to look at him. Jinyoung’s dead serious as he locks eyes with him,

“I mean it. Whatever I need to do, I’ll help you get Wonho back.”

“You don’t even know what went down or what you’re getting into-”

“You had personal reasons for what you did before and so do I. You’re my friend and that’s all the reason I need.” 

Jinyoung trusts him just like that. Without even getting the full story or becoming mad that he tried to kill Jin. Jaehyun’s heart clenches in pain-

“Oh Jinyoung, you really should’ve heeded my warning.”

Jinyoung doesn’t understand until he sees Jaehyun pull down his one jacket sleeve briefly to reveal a device that’s partially embedded into his arm with black veins seen spreading out along underneath the skin. Jaehyun’s eyes show that he’s sorry and Jinyoung finally understands,

“They weren't planning to ever let you leave were they?” 

Jaehyun’s sad smile spoke volumes,

“Unfortunately that was never an option for me.”

I’m just like you

Jinyoung could hear it without it being said out loud. 

“Would you like to hear what mission I’m on currently?”

Jinyoung keeps his eyes on Jaehyun and not worrying about the guns currently pointed at him from all angles,

“You only like to tell me about your missions if I’m a part of them.”

The smirk that comes forth on Jaehyun’s face is so broken even though it was perfected to others,

“Looking for Jin’s sister is my own personal mission but not what the government wants from me. And with the limited time I have before this device fully takes effect, I won’t be able to make my own decisions...and when that time comes...I’ll be after the person you’ve already captured once…”

Jinyoung’s eyes go wide as he puts it together…

“You still willing to help me get Wonho back now?”

The car is suddenly surrounded by men in black attire with their weapons all pointed at the car,

“They don’t know that I’m still in control at the moment,” Jaehyun whispers, “Or that I’m not human-”

Jinyoung’s expression turns into one of pain for Jaehyun as he knows what’s coming,

“Jaehyun-”

When Jaehyun looks at him now it’s an expression Jinyoung has seen through their friendship and strong bond. It’s a genuine and rare sight to see on his face that only those close to him have gotten a chance to see and it wasn’t many,

“Don’t let them take Jaebum...no matter what.”

Jinyoung didn’t like what Jaehyun was referring to when he said, ‘no matter what’ but he doesn’t get time to say anything as Jaehyun opens the door and gets out. Jinyoung’s eyes land on the keys in the ignition as he can hear Jaehyun talking to the men outside as he grabs their attention away from Jinyoung.

Jaehyun wants him to book it. To get out of here and take the pack and run and that should be the plan but Jinyoung doesn’t even hesitate to do what he wants to do and when Jaehyun moves to the side just enough, Jinyoung fires his gun and the bullet goes through the center of their head. Jaehyun curses Jinyoung’s name before he’s moving and grabbing the next guy to smash his head into the door before ducking down and swiping his leg to knock the others off their feet as gunshots whizz past the top of the car where Jaehyun was once standing,

“I see nothing’s changed about you,” Jaehyun says as he finishes taking care of his guys before looking back and sees Jinyoung took out the ones on the other side.

“Talk about yourself,” Jinyoung sasses as he locks eyes with Jaehyun over the top of the car.

They can hear more of the enemy approaching but they don’t move quite yet,

“You really gonna do this? What about your pack? Jaebum?”

“You’re telling me since meeting that man that you don’t know how he works?”

Jaehyun frowns a bit before seeing Jinyoung smirk,

“He’s a very caring and passionate alpha-”

As if right on cue, they can hear loud commotion coming from the entrance of the parking garage before you can see bodies of the enemy flying everywhere before a loud howling from his mate is heard along with the rest of Got7.

“And my pack made a promise. No matter what, we’ll do it together.”

“JINYOUNG!” Jackson calls out as he rushes in before locking eyes with Jinyoung.

As soon as he does, he goes from a ferocious partially shifted wolf to a puppy as his eyes light up and he gets all happy,

“Babe!”

And right behind Jackson was Got7 and BTS. Jaehyun and Jin lock eyes and though Jaehyun shows his displeasure, he’s not going to turn down taking out these bastards and getting out of here before more shit can come his way. It’s already bad enough now that they’ll realize he’s not under their control.

“Like old times?” Jinyoung’s voice is heard and Jaehyun can’t help but smirk,

“Yeah, just like old times.”

With that, the two move into action as the other two packs do as well. Chaos is all around in loudness from gunfire and the cries of the enemy being taken down. You can hear several of the hybrids cheering and having fun as they try out new moves and Taehyung and Jimin even join in on the game with Yugyeom and Bam to see who can get the most kills. Suga is full on in his groove with Jhope against his back before the two take on multiple that tried to surround them. Youngjae’s loud laughter is heard as the enemy totally underestimated him and were now lying dead on the ground with Danny tearing apart those nearby. And Jungkook, he’s definitely gotten stronger and doesn’t fear as he jumps right into the chaos before picking up one guy and throwing him into many across the parking garage just for them to slam heavily and dent vehicles.

“Damn boy! You weren't lying when you said you’d get stronger,” Bam says with wide eyes as he stopped to watch.

“Ooo, watch me!” Jackson says as he wants to try and see if he can pick up a car to beat the enemy with.

“Oh lord,” Yugyeom stops too as he watches Jackson’s muscles strain and flex, “Can he actually-” Yugyeom doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Jackson picks up the front of the car and flips it over to squash a poor enemy who had been shot.

“Cool!” Bam and Yugyeom exclaim and Jackson beams before looking to Jinyoung,

“Did you see me, babe?! Did you see how strong and sexy I was?!”

Jinyoung was indeed watching but not just those muscles. He was definitely checking out them thick thighs and ass too,

“Mhmm,” he lets out as he enjoys the view of Jackson before moving fast to stab someone in the jugular for trying to interrupt their moment.

A small black figure is seen dodging and weaving through the chaos as Jin and Namjoon wreck havoc on both sides with Jaebum keeping a close eye on the tiny figure moving about as he makes sure nothing gets in his way. And what is this small black bundle of fur? It’s Mark! And he’s heading for Jaehyun because he had a feeling that Jaehyun was going to try and use this opportunity to run. So when Jaehyun is about to hit the stairwell off to the side, Mark suddenly appears to block his way as he looks up all cutely at Jaehyun and mews. 

“Don’t even think about it.”

Jaehyun can hear the warning clearly in this person’s voice as well as sense what will happen if he tries to make a run for it.

“Taking me with you would be a stupid move on your part,” Jaehyun voices back as he glances over his shoulder to Jaebum.

“I disagree.”

Mark shifts and Jaehyun thinks Mark is about to attack but suddenly stops before smiling. Confused, Jaehyun is distracted from the sudden feeling of something hitting the back of his head and his world is turning black…


	6. Chapter 6

Family? Loved ones? He can’t remember them. Not like he had much time to reminisce as the last he can recall, he’s always been on the move. Doing one mission after the next. Jumping into danger and coming back alive just to turn around and do it all over again. He never really just took a moment and thought, why am I doing this? Who am I doing it for? He just did it for some reason and gave his all. 

Many back at base would call him a loner. An emotionless person. Someone always full of jokes and smirks like he was cocky when he was actually empty inside. There was a void and Jaehyun didn’t know how to feel. What he should be feeling. He had a job and he was good at it. And over time, he got to know more people, he got to see little kids smiling and people enjoying life to the fullest and Jaehyun started to think, Is this what I’m doing it for? So people can live? Can enjoy life? Don’t have to fear going outside? Of their world falling apart? But then he met some hybrids. It was during a mission one time...and it haunted him. Seeing the bloodbath of children. Even though they were hybrids, they were slaughtered by humans and one was even clutching onto a stuffed toy. Another holding onto their mother who tried to protect them. A family. It made him question things, especially as he got to feel more. More and more emotions kept coming through that would confuse him. And again he would find himself questioning, Why am I doing this? Who am I really doing this for? Who even am I? 

Just a human. No past. No record of it on file. Just a name. That he was a top secret agent of the government. Even looking up his name there was nothing. No birth place. No parents. Just who was he? And why can’t he remember? Did he even have a childhood? More and more questions were forming and when he walked through those doors of his base, he found himself having a gut feeling that he couldn’t ignore--

“Your blood,” a curious expression is shown as blood red eyes flash at him, “You’re human and yet your blood tastes not like them. What are you?” 

Jaehyun watches as the male with silver hair looks at him with such interest as he licks the excess blood off his lips from the forced kiss they shared not a moment ago. Jaehyun’s own lip was busted previously before their meeting and in biting this beast, it split his own lip more in the process. Jaehyun’s eyes are fierce and lethal as he gets ready to take out his knife but the male moves fast. It takes Jaehyun by surprise before he finds himself slammed up against the wall with a hand wrapped around his throat but not enough pressure to cut off his air supply,

“Do you even know what a beautiful creature you are trapped inside their cage?”

Those words were whispered against his lips as those eyes stared deep into his soul. 

That was his first encounter with Wonho. Where Wonho and his team were clearing through the facility Jaehyun was sent on a mission to. Where he had seen what that beast could do. How his eyes had gone pitch black and that he was no normal hybrid. He should radiate pure evil as he definitely showed pure darkness but Jaehyun couldn’t explain why he felt strangely safe around this man. How he felt a connection at that moment. And how Wonho had been gentle with him as he even caressed his face before letting him go. And from that moment on, Wonho would appear where he went. Just showing up at random no matter how hard Jaehyun would resist. And he kept messing him up more than he already was. Cause those questions kept growing. As his emotions wouldn’t stop now...and that one mission that came and changed everything...that not only opened his eyes fully but physically changed him…

You saved me but I wanted to save you…

Wonho--

Jaehyun jerks awake as a pained cry escapes him. Pain jolts through his body and has him fully awake now as he tries to reach for his arm but someone holds him down,

“My bad, totally not doing this on purpose for you hitting Jin,” Jimin’s voice comes through and totally sounds like he was getting revenge for what Jaehyun did.

“Stop,” Jaehyun cries out as he strains against the ones holding him down and looks to find Jinyoung is one of them as someone else is holding the arm with the device attached.

“We’re trying to get it out,” Jinyoung says as his expression shows he doesn’t like this either.

“We were able to mess with the tracker so at least we don’t have to worry about that,” Danny’s voice is heard before Jaehyun hisses and ends up gripping Jinyoung’s hand and squeezing.

“It’s..no...use...I already tried...it’s why I was...looking for your sister…” Jaehyun grits out through his teeth as he glares at Jin who is standing nearby.

“It’s really in there deep. The device is connected to the nerves as it uses the black vein like structure to spread out and attach to,” Jimin states as he continues messing with the device.

“My sister was into the medical and biology field like me, science and technology was Dr. Lockhart’s field of expertise before he studied more,” Jin replies.

“Oh, is that how those two met? Like two college love birds,” Jungkook can’t help but smile at the thought of love.

Jimin stops as he doesn’t want to make it worse and Jaehyun can slowly feel the pain dulling as he takes in multiple big breaths and it becomes bearable again. Jinyoung helps to keep him steady and for him to take it easy and rest more in the chair before moving.

“Your sister is the one who put the damn device on Wonho!” Jaehyun is ready to rage, “We were almost out when she showed up out of nowhere...”

Jaehyun recalls that moment. They were both shocked at seeing her there as Wonho recognized her right away. He let her get close to him without question and used his trust before suddenly putting that device on him. She was going to use Wonho against his will but then Jaehyun’s old Boss showed up with another person and intervened. How his Boss was pissed at Sunmi for still having a device of her own and trying to capture a hybrid...

His memory was moving fast as everything was so chaotic. From the fire and building about to collapse to Wonho trying to fight against the device and this mysterious person as his old Boss was just smirking away. They had been surrounded too by more of the enemy showing up and that damn bitch got away. But not Wonho...he watched as Wonho was being taken over and though Jaehyun was lucky enough to jam the device they tried to put on him, it made it so Jaehyun wasted too much time and couldn’t help him. How Wonho fell to his knees and looked at him. His eyes not leaving his and Jaehyun could tell Wonho was sorry...that he loved him…

And when Wonho fell unconscious he knew that when he woke up again, it wasn’t gonna be his Wonho. From how his old Boss talked about how the device worked with such glee, Jaehyun fought through the pain as he could feel his mind slipping in and out of consciousness. Could see little bits of what the government wanted him to do as the device tried to take over him completely but couldn’t just yet. And Jaehyun knew he had only seconds to act the part. Seconds to not fuck up or he’ll lose Wonho forever. He had to hold in so many emotions. To try and become that emotionless person he once was and it struck him hard of what he used to be. Of what he was made for originally. But he couldn’t be that person anymore. He had thoughts. Feelings. Emotions with a heart and soul. The government couldn’t get rid of that no matter how many times they repeated to brainwash him. To try and control him. Because Wonho kept reminding him each time of who he was. Even though that put him in constant danger. That he could die even. But Wonho, a hybrid, a monster; one that would kill on sight...he was so kind and gentle with him. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing him for he would rather lose himself. That he would go to war for him and die for him if he knew Jaehyun would make it through. That he’d be his shield and help him heal. And with that one mission Wonho showed him that even a beast like him could love and saved him.

Turning him didn’t just heal his physical wounds. It healed the mental ones too as it kept the government from taking control of him. Returned the memories warped and ‘erased’ and he became the Jaehyun the government didn’t want. He became a person. He became him. 

But Wonho was supposed to remain by his side. Was supposed to help him with all these emotions, thoughts and feelings that flow freely now. That overwhelms him, especially when it’s Wonho involved. Love...that feeling was the strongest and with Wonho taken from him, Jaehyun finds himself going crazy. How is he supposed to keep going? To focus? It hurt so much and now he went and messed up by letting the government know that the device wasn’t fully controlling him. Now he was even further away from Wonho and finding Sunmi in hopes of getting the device off both him and Wonho seemed futile now-

“You knew she was there and what she was there for!”

BTS remains quiet as Got7 take in Jaehyun’s words before Jaebum is looking to Jin and his expression isn’t playing around,

“Anyone care to explain?”

“I think Jaehyun and me aren’t the only ones who are secretive,” Jinyoung adds with a sassy tone as he demands answers as well.

BTS move closer to provide comfort for Jin who goes quiet for a moment to gather himself for what he’s about to say,

“I knew about the initial plan yes but things changed just like her plans and I haven’t talked with my sister since I left with the pack; since before Jungkook,” Jin admits.

Jungkook’s expression shows he had no clue about this and Taehyung speaks up,

“Jin even turned into a hybrid just for us to prove his loyalty.”

“Not only that, he saved us from being taken over by these very devices,” Jhope adds.

“And from seeing them for the first time, her plan would’ve worked,” Jimin trails off as his expression shows raw emotion.

“You said she wouldn’t know about these devices,” Yugyeom points out.

“She wouldn’t know how to take them off is what I implied,” Jin retorts, “The devices she had were from Dr. Lockhart’s facility. There’s only a select few of them and though we figured out what they could do, knowing the full extent of their capabilities and how to undo them was another thing. My sister…” Jin stops as he recalls her.

You can tell it was a hard topic for him but he knows he has to keep going.

“My sister was slowly losing herself when she found out her son was dying and with Dr. Lockhart already snapping and going to such lengths to save him, my sister fell further into the darkness. Not even I could do anything for her though I tried. It’s why I was willing to do whatever it took to make her happy again but when her son died, she really lost it. Especially when she found out that the government was the very reason her son got sick in the first place. And after that, she wanted to do everything in her power to take down the government no matter how she had to do it. Using whoever, even the hybrids Dr. Lockhart created. But Dr. Lockhart wouldn’t let her. She ended up taking some of his stuff from the facility before taking off to do things herself…”

“She was hurting just like him.”

Everyone hears how his voice was laced in pain and sadness before looking at Mark and seeing tears falling. 

“Oh Mark,” Jinyoung voices.

“Because of me...she had to suffer so much too,” Mark can barely get the words out as his voice cracks and more tears fall.

“No no, Yien, it wasn’t your fault,” Jackson tries to reassure as Jaebum is already holding Mark in his arms as Mark cries harder,

“But it is! I was created to save their son! I know how much they loved him but yet he died at four a.m. that day and I was ‘born’ at four p.m.”

Jackson and Youngjae both gasp in shock. So that’s why that time was so special for them…

The others can feel their hearts swell with emotion at how loving and caring Mark is as he feels Sunmi and Dr. Lockhart’s pain.

“Aish...you’re really nothing like him,” Jin’s voice cuts in and they see Jin giving a sad smile,

“You may look like him but you two are so different. He was such a spoiled brat who demanded his parent’s attention twenty four seven and yet here you are…no wonder Dr. Lockhart had such a change of heart.”

That’s right. Their son had been Jin’s nephew--

“I couldn’t believe that Dr. Lockhart had truly changed his ways until I heard so much about you. From Namjoon. From Wonho and then meeting you myself. You have no idea the power that you hold, Mark. You’ve even got me talking about my past just because I don’t want to ruin the bond between all of us.”

“We’re on your guys’ side,” Namjoon states as he puts a comforting hand on Jin’s shoulder,

“I meant everything in that letter I sent you Jaebum and I promise I wouldn’t bring harm to Mark and Jackson knows this.”

It’s true. Namjoon doted on Mark a lot back then and was always looking out for him. 

“So her plan,” Jaehyun starts and Suga speaks,

“Her original plan was to make a team of hybrids of her own to take down the government no matter if the person is innocent or not. And when Jin accidentally met Namjoon, she wanted him to use his love for Jin to capture him. And Jin who only had his sister who practically raised him since he was a child, he wanted to do whatever it took to make her happy again.”

“Suga,” Jin tries to interrupt but Suga isn’t done yet,

“But after getting to know Namjoon and then us coming into the picture, Jin couldn’t do it.”

“Because of love?” Jungkook brings up and the rest of BTS smile,

“Yes, because of love. Jin not only fell in love with Namjoon but he found a family that loved and cared about him,” Suga finishes.

“So he ruined her plan and before we could be taken over, he showed her he was a hybrid and we left,” Jhope states.

“She didn’t come after us. Didn’t try to contact us. Nothing,” Taehyung points out.

“So her plan to use a hybrid with the device was a plan Jin would know about with her showing up there but he had no idea it would be Wonho nor that she was there until she appeared,” Jimin is quick to say.

“Which Jin told us she appeared but no words were spoken between them before she left. So forgive us as we didn’t know what had taken place or we would’ve intervened,” Namjoon says to Jaehyun.

So when Jin saw her, it was her leaving the facility before the collapse. After she already tried to get Wonho. And now what his old Boss said made sense. He must’ve stolen the devices from her but she still had one so she never tried to make a deal with the government or anything. God he fucked up.

“Shit,” Jaehyun curses.

“No need to apologize-” Jin tries but Jaehyun isn’t having it.

“I do though! I’m so used to being used and played with that when it all unfolded, I assumed you were working with your sister still and that your team was created from the start to take down hybrids and anyone against the government. And that Namjoon went along with it because you’re his mate. But I see I was wrong, so wrong and you’re not trying to capture Jaebum.”

“Wait, what?” Youngjae explodes on the last part.

“Capture Jaebum?” Namjoon and Jin are confused and it shows as the rest of BTS are lost as well.

Jaebum’s expression is unreadable as he keeps holding onto Mark who stopped crying as his breath hitches. It couldn’t be-

“Jaehyun mentioned to me that when the device was trying to control him that his mission was supposed to be for him to capture Jaebum,” Jinyoung speaks for him.

It all made sense now.

“So the government thought Jaehyun was here to get Jinyoung so they could trap him to use him to get Jaebum,” Danny voices.

“Because they found out those two were friends and Jinyoung wouldn’t have suspected a thing until it was too late,” Jhope says as it was a pretty smart move on the government’s part.

“Then Jinyoung would’ve come back and man...so much could’ve happened then,” Youngjae says as he bites his bottom lip.

“When I sent you that text, it was a warning for you to lay low but of course you had to be where I was as I was going after Jin,” Jaehyun says with a bit of sass.

“You know me, I can’t stay away from danger,” Jinyoung sasses back.

“I didn’t know you guys were gonna meet up already or I would’ve done a different approach but even when I noticed you there, it was too late as my emotions got the best of me and well, you know what went down,” Jaehyun huffs out the last part.

“I apologize for that as well,” Jaehyun says to Jinyoung but Jinyoung squeezes his hand,

“No need. I could tell something was up and besides, your intentions of going after Jin were very clear.”

Jaehyun and Jin lock eyes before Jin gives him a comforting smile,

“You’re still getting used to being a hybrid aren’t you?” 

Jaehyun blushes a bit as he nods and Jin’s smile turns into a friendly one,

“Anytime you want to spare to vent out emotions, I’m all for it,” Jin offers with a little bit of tease to ease Jaehyun further.

It shows he’s not upset with him and that he doesn’t put what happened against him. And that they’re still allies. From the small smirk forming on Jaehyun’s face, Jin knows he got that across to him and that things between them would be ok now.

“Well I’m glad they’ll be no murder spree continuing between you two but can we go back to why the government wants Jaebum captured?” Bam demands to know.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Jaehyun says, “I’m afraid this device doesn’t work both ways where I can control it and find out answers. All I know is that my old Boss wants Jaebum.”

“I mean, Jaebum did help bring down JYP’s facility and had escaped the one in Goyang,” Danny points out.

“Goyang…” Jaebum mutters under his breath and Mark’s hand tightens with his.

“What even really went down in Goyang, Jaebum?” Yugyeom is curious to know the whole story but when everyone looks to him, they see a raw expression.

“I...I don’t know...I can only remember getting out and running among the streets before meeting Mark.”

The others frown in confusion before Danny looks to Jinyoung,

“You think your grandfather messed with his memories?”

Jackson can tell Jinyoung knows something but isn’t ready to say fully yet,

“It’s possible between when Jaebum arrived and I was resting at that time. He could’ve done it so Jaebum wouldn’t try and do the same thing to escape again.”

But if that was the case then why did he have Youngjae and Jaebum meet? If he had dived into Jaebum’s mind, wouldn’t he have looked to see if they knew each other before? Did he not have enough time? Or was that meeting supposed to be something entirely different? What was his grandfather looking for exactly? Because it felt like his grandfather was thinking that Jaebum had been in the facility with Dr. Lockhart-

Jinyoung catches Mark looking at him from over Jaebum’s shoulder and it’s at the moment that he knows as Mark’s eyes plead with him. It couldn’t be...was it?

The hybrid talked about was someone heartless. Someone who was completely feral and uncontrollable. A full blown created monster. 

But the government was focused on bringing him in. Not Namjoon. Not Youngjae. Jaebum. 

‘Wonho came to me to team up to take down this hybrid.’

‘A hybrid that only Dr. Lockhart and the government know about.’

‘Not even the siblings knew he existed before.’

‘I’m telling you that you know nothing about what the government wanted and what Dr. Lockhart achieved before his change of heart.’

‘No wonder Dr. Lockhart had a change of heart.’

Mark didn’t affect Dr. Lockhart until after his son’s death. And the siblings were born after Mark as Jackson told him Mark was the first. But the secret hybrid had to have been born before Mark then...or was it at the same time? And Mark got a bunch of memories back due to the machine-

‘The government is good at covering up things. The hybrid could’ve taken down a whole facility and we wouldn’t know it.’

‘I can’t remember. I just remember escaping and meeting Mark.’

Jinyoung’s heart beats fast as it all comes together-

“Jinyoung?” Jackson calls out again as Jinyoung was deep in thought and didn’t hear Jackson the first time.

He turns his head and finds Jackson there and looking at him with a worried expression,

“You good?” he asks as he starts to check him over. 

He sees Mark still looking at him and his eyes are speaking volumes. Jinyoung looks back to Jackson who is still checking as he thinks Jinyoung might have a hidden injury somewhere. Jinyoung redirects him and gives him a small smile,

“I’m fine. Just trying to go over everything that happened is all,” he reassures Jackson who perks up at that and hugs him. 

But Jackson knows better because he felt Jinyoung’s heart beat so fast for some reason. And he knows Jinyoung better than anyone as Jinyoung’s eyes weren't shining happily with his smile. He’s focused on something else. Something he knows but won’t say. 

And Jinyoung, he knows he needs to find a moment to be alone with Mark and it needs to be soon. The others continue on with their conversation as Jin and Namjoon share a look as they glance over to Mark and Jaebum. Where Mark is distracting Jaebum from not remembering what went down in Goyang. How he keeps their fingers intertwined and nuzzles close as he showers him in love…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you notice some of the lyrics for Wonho's song, 'Losing you'? The feels man. The feels. I hope this chapter made sense and more shit is going down. Ooo, what's gonna happen now? and you're damn right Mark is protective of his alpha. Wonder how his talk with Jinyoung will go down. Hmm...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I had a migraine yesterday to the point my left eye was losing vision so I slept most of the day away. I'm sorry if this isn't as exciting as we slowly move forward. Please forgive me.

He can literally feel the device trying to embed further. Can feel it connecting more with his nerves as the black veins spread. It’s agonizing as he’s hunched forward and his arm feels like it’s locking up as he cries out. 

“Can we jam it further?!” Jinyoung is ready to stab the device himself as he can’t stand watching Jaehyun in such pain but Jin stops him.

“Trying to do that now with the device attached to his nerves could kill him instantly.”

Jinyoung’s expression shows how upset he is as he tries to provide comfort though he knows it’s not much as the pain is excruciating. And when they see the device embed just a bit deeper it really tells them how much time they’re losing.

“They’re no doubt waiting on when they can take full control of him at this point,” Jimin says. 

“Without the tracker and us getting away to another safehouse, they’re losing patience,” Namjoon agrees.

The pain finally goes to being bearable again and Jaehyun’s harsh breathing is heard as he tries to stop the little aftershocks jolting through his body,

“It’s why...you should leave me while you still have time,” Jaehyun breathes out.

“Not happening,” Jinyoung states.

“Your Jinyoung’s friend and you helped us escape the facility so we’re helping you,” Jackson adds. 

“Unless we find Sunmi in time, this will be pointless and you said so yourself that she might not even know how to take this damn thing off,” Jaehyun replies back.

“But you said she put the device on Wonho which means she has the other part of the device that would control him,” Jin answers.

“And if we can get a hold of that, we can figure out how to undo it,” Yugyeom voices.

Jaehyun gives up arguing with them as he’s too weak at the moment to knock some sense into them.

“But how are we gonna find her in such short time?” Jhope frowns.

“Any ideas?” Jaebum asks Jin.

Jin’s expression frowns himself as he concentrates. They’re not getting any closer to finding her as the clock was ticking. Jin knows she wouldn’t be at their old place for what Jaehyun had spoken of before, the government had found her so she took off. And Sunmi was very good at remaining low on the radar after all these years. It also helped because of Dr. Lockhart giving her jewelry that would keep her from being tracked. Wait…

Jin looks up at Mark. Their eyes connect and Mark tilts his head to the side curiously as Jin moves toward him,

“Your collar…”

“How is it gonna locate Sunmi?” Youngjae questions.

“The only reason the government found her was because she let them find her because of doing something foolish. Dr. Lockhart gave her a protective charm that I know he had to have done for Mark as well that would keep the government from tracking so they can remain hidden or get away,” Jin speaks.

“Because she was there,” Jaebum brings up.

“Exactly. She wouldn’t have known about our plans to take down the facility or that you guys were there unless she was able to somehow connect to Mark’s collar from her own protective charm.”

“Wouldn’t that mean that the hybrid she was originally hoping to get was Mark then?” Jinyoung voices and the rest of Got7 didn’t like the sound of that.

“She can’t have Yien!” Jackson declares.

Mark touches his collar with a raw expression, “Did he want me to meet her?” he says quietly and silence falls in the room as they feel for Mark.

Jin gives a sad smile, “He probably did but with the way she is now…”

It was clear she was gonna use Mark so meeting her would be a bad idea.

“We should split up,” Jaebum and Namjoon both say at the same time.

“You guys go after her,” Jaebum states while Namjoon says,

“And you guys remain close but stay low.”

“Well I don’t know about that,” Jaebum starts.

“The government is after you and Sunmi is after Mark,” Suga throws back.

“I want to meet her,” Mark says as he hands Jin his collar.

“No way! If she did that to Wonho, she could have another device or something to use on you!” Bam exclaims.

“Let us handle my sister,” Jin says gently as Jimin moves forth to see if he can figure out how to track her down. 

Mark wants to protest but he can see Jaebum worrying so he doesn’t. Knowing the pain Jaehyun is going through and what Wonho is going through, Jaebum does not want Mark going through any of that and be taken away from him. 

“How are we gonna keep in touch?” Youngjae asks.

“Already got it handled,” Jimin smiles and Taehyung smirks,

“When we held the phone, we put a tracker on it.”

“So that’s why you were fiddling with it for so long,” Yugyeom says.

“We’re friends!” Jungkook exclaims.

“Ah! You were right Jin!” Jimin suddenly states, “But it wasn’t just her protective charm. It's also his watch.”

Jimin shows off his watch and how it’s reacting to Mark’s collar now as both flash a small dot and vibrate.

“It’s meant to locate Mark so if he ever lost him,” Namjoon says, “Which means you should be able to do the same then with hers.”

Jimin nods as he fiddles around a bit more, “With this, I should be able to switch it somehow to find hers-” he cuts off as there’s a small noise and then wala!

“Dude, that’s so cool,” Yugyeom says in awe.

Jimin hands Mark back his collar, “Now we can track her down and hopefully figure this out. If anything we can free Wonho at least.”

Jaehyun smiles at that for that’s all he wants. 

“Then I should go-” he starts as he attempts to get up from the wall but Jinyoung stops him,

“You’re staying with us.”

“What why-”

“You’re in no condition to be running around and if you did get taken over before they can get to her-”

“But if that happens and I’m here then I’d be going after Jaebum-”

“I’d stop you if that happened,” Jinyoung declares as he finalizes the argument. “You told me to keep him from being captured no matter what didn’t you? Ever heard of keeping your friends close but your enemy closer?”

Jaehyun meets Jinyoung’s lethal eyes with his own but after Jinyoung says the last part he can’t help but sigh and snort,

“I don’t think they meant in this type of situation.”

“I’m glad that I got you to laugh,” Jinyoung smiles a bit himself.

Jaehyun realizes he did that on purpose to try and ease Jaehyun’s mind and take him away from the pain. 

“It’s settled then,” Jaebum says as he looks back to Namjoon who nods.

“We’ll try and be as fast as possible. If anything comes up, we’ll let you know.”

Jin suddenly pulls Mark into his arms and hugs him, “Stay safe.”

Mark is shocked by the emotion in those words before he’s smiling and hugging back,

“You guys too.”

The two packs hug and get out the words they want to say to each other before they parted and soon Got7 were left alone…

He can hear people talking but it’s muffled and like he’s underwater and it’s some foreign language. And no matter how hard he tries he can’t open his eyes as darkness surrounds him. What is going on? Why does he feel like this? So empty? So cold? He wants out. He feels trapped. Like he’s suffocating. He pushes and pushes. Struggling to break free but no matter what he does he can’t move. He can’t get out-

Thump! Thump! Thump!  
Everything in him stills and though he can’t see it. He can hear it. A heart beat. It’s so close by and gives out a steady rhythm. He’s not alone. It’s calming unlike all the noises he heard earlier. This person’s heartbeat taking over the silence...it makes him not feel so lost and confused. It takes over the void and he longs…

Was this person in the same boat as him? He wishes he could see them. Could get closer. But as long as he can hear the steady heartbeat he finds himself able to bear this. That he’ll get stronger so he can get to this person. It was something worth going for. This person…

I hear you

I want to see you

Be with you

I’m constantly reaching for you but when will I be able to touch you?

Feel you?

That heartbeat continued to grow stronger and the beat surrounded him like a lullaby-

Jaebum jerks awake with his breath hitching and his body finally able to move. He’s no longer trapped in the darkness and as his breathing starts to come down, he finds himself breathing in that scent he loved so much. Looking down, he finds Mark still asleep in his arms and he instantly pulls Mark impossibly closer as Mark helps him calm down. As the heartbeat that beats so strongly; the heartbeat that Jaebum knows with his entire being…

That it even appears in his dream.

“Mark,” Jaebum whispers out with such emotion.

God he loved Mark so much that he feels like he could explode. How did he even function without him before? And why does he keep getting this feeling? Like Mark is gonna be taken from him? Ever since that first dream he can’t shake this feeling. He feels like he’s losing control and doesn’t know how to stop it. How to even get it back. But Mark makes everything better. 

Jaebum nuzzles against him as his one hand reaches out to intertwine their fingers. He can feel Mark squeeze instinctively as he nuzzles back against him and it brings a smile to his face. His own thoughts cease and his heart calms as it beats in time with Mark’s. And as he listens to that lullaby, he finds himself drifting back off to sleep where the skies are so colorful and there isn’t a cloud around as Jaebum is surrounded by Mark and the pack…

Jinyoung places a blanket over Jaehyun who finally lets sleep take over after fighting it for so long. Even in his sleep he looks to be in so much pain and he has to have his one arm out as he’s leaned against the wall.

“Wonho…” 

Jinyoung feels for his friend. He can tell Jaehyun really feels for Wonho from his actions alone and hearing him cry out for him in his sleep declares it even more. Jinyoung remains there for another minute before he glances over his shoulder to take in Jackson by the door. Getting up, Jinyoung makes sure he’s quiet as he cracks the door behind him before moving down the hallways with Jackson. They made it to another place to lay low that was bigger than the last place they were at so there were more rooms. Stopping to look into one, they find Yugyeom and Bam tangled up on one bed and Youngjae and Danny spooning on the other. 

“We can let them sleep longer before trading shifts,” Jackson whispers into his ear as he wraps his arms around him from behind.

Jinyoung agrees as they walk slowly like this toward the living room area. 

“Did you check on Mark and Jaebum?” Jinyoung asks as Jackson pulls him down onto the sofa to cuddle.

Jinyoung leans back into Jackson’s lap with his back against his chest and lets Jackson keep him warm in his embrace,

“I did. Yien is actually asleep this time. I heard he didn’t sleep at all yesterday.”

“He’s worried,” Jinyoung whispers and Jackson hums at that while placing little kisses where he can reach,

“I know. He’s always been this way. Putting others before him so much so that he won’t be able to sleep until he knows they’re ok.”

“Unless you have Jaebum and then he’s doing everything in his power to make you sleep,” Jinyoung replies.

Jackson chuckled a bit at this for Jaebum literally carried Mark to one of the rooms and demanded cuddle time so he could get Mark to sleep and it worked. But then Jaebum fell asleep too in the process which was too cute. 

“But I also know you and for you to demand the first shift while everyone else sleeps isn’t just so the others can get rest first,” Jackson states as his expression grows serious. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Jinyoung leans his head on Jackson’s shoulder as a sigh comes forth. Jackson knew him too well ever since the very beginning that Jinyoung isn’t sure if its a blessing or a curse at this point. 

“Too much is on my mind. Jaehyun. Mark. Jaebum. Sunmi,” he starts to list off, “I never thought I could get away from the facility but I should've been thinking of the bigger picture here and how the government isn’t gonna stop. Ever. Unless we do something differently, I feel like this is gonna be our life until it either ends in our death or us being captured.”

Jackson takes in the words and goes quiet for a moment as they just bask in the other. Jinyoung wasn’t the only one who thought this. The whole pack did. That they knew something had to change. They had to get stronger. Smarter. Or it’ll end so fast before it can even begin. 

“I have a feeling that with BTS and Jaehyun...that after this we’ll find a way to make things better. To blend in more or find a stable place that the government can’t get to. And as we grow stronger we’ll find more and more ways to rise up and make our home among everyone without fear or worry.”

Jinyoung can’t help but smile at that dream as it makes him think of another they’ve talked about late at night to each other. A dream Jackson said he would make it to where Jinyoung wouldn’t have to worry about ending like his parents had.

“We’re gonna have that one day, babe. I promise,” Jackson whispers for only him to hear as he knows what he’s thinking. 

Jinyoung curls up in his mate’s arms more as he holds onto that dream. But he can’t help his thoughts going back to what he knows. To knowing the very person that led them to freedom could also be the very person to lead them to their downfall...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your girl found a way to throw in some smut! lol

“Bummie,” Mark lets out breathlessly as his head goes back and eyelashes flutter close.

His hands latch onto Jaebum’s one hand to try and stop him as Jaebum slowly makes his way down Mark’s chest toward his belly button. Already Mark can feel his body heating up and every nerve coming to life underneath his touch. He can hear Jaebum’s feline noise of arousal and his current ministrations are short circuiting his brain but really this shouldn’t be happening right now. No matter how good and right it feels. Because on the bed next to them is Jinyoung and Jackson who are asleep and Jackson is literally facing them. And no blanket is gonna cover up what Jaebum is wanting to do.

Mark’s hips jerk up as he can feel Jaebum’s hand brush against his lower region as his one arm keeps him possessively against him while his other hand slowly rakes back up before dipping low and tracing underneath the top line of his underwear. 

“Jae-” Mark warns but Jaebum doesn’t want to stop.

When Mark first woke up it was to Jaebum laying kisses across the side of his face before trailing down to his neck. How his collar had already been taken off and Jaebum kept kissing at the bite mark over and over as loving words kept spilling from his mouth. 

Mark’s body trembles in need as each touch makes him want more. Makes him wetter. His cock straining against the front of his underwear. Jaebum can smell it too and smirks against the back of Mark’s neck as he slowly grinds his own hard cock against Mark’s ass. Letting him know how affected he is.

“Baby,” Jaebum’s voice is deep and rough with arousal against Mark’s ear.

Mark has to bite his lip to stop the moan that wants to escape in fear of waking up the other two.

“I need you,” Jaebum groans out as his one arm moves and still holds him close but his fingers are sprawled out around the front of his neck as his other hand shoves down Mark’s underwear to stroke him.

Mark lets a low curse come out as his breath hitches and eyes close with the pleasure thrumming through him. It doesn’t help that with Mark’s hand clinging to Jaebum’s wrist, he can feel Jaebum’s hand stroking him. Can feel the veins in his arms and that Jaebum’s hand is twice the size of his.

Mark lets a needy noise escape and he’s definitely getting wetter. Dripping for Jaebum to do more.

“Look at you...getting so wet for me...moving your hips to try and get my hand lower...you want me inside you?” 

Jaebum lets his hand move lower after the next stroke and when a finger traces his hole, Mark is becoming a withering mess as slick drips and coats Jaebum’s hand,

“You’re already clenching down to take me in...fuck baby you have no idea what you do to me…I’m so hard for you...wanna fuck you so bad…”

Jaebum places more kisses along the bite at the back of his neck as he sounds so wrecked already. As he pleads for Mark to let him shove his cock inside.

“Want to mark every inch of your body...want to feel you cumming on my cock as I fill you…”

His fingers circle and rub against his hole and Mark is going crazy. And when two fingers slide in as he continues with his words, Mark isn’t gonna last.

“So perfect and beautiful...such a breathtaking omega...all mine...only mine...I’m going crazy baby...I can’t stop...need you...I need you..” 

He can’t take it anymore. He can’t help it. He needs Jaebum and finds his hands already moving,

“Yours Bummie...” Mark moans back and helps to move Jaebum’s underwear down to free his cock. 

Jaebum groans and buries his face against Mark’s neck as he feels Mark touch him. His hips jerk and his cock slides between Mark’s hand and against his tight heat as Mark tries to align him to his hole. Jaebum’s hand had already pulled out to grip Mark’s inner thigh and lift his leg up and soon Jaebum’s slowly thrusting along the slick and Mark’s hole,

“Please Jae...alpha,” Mark begs so sweetly as he can’t take it anymore.

He needs him just as badly as he found himself lost in everything of Jaebum from his scent and warmth constantly surrounding him. Jaebum groans louder as he feels Mark spreading himself as he’s becoming such a needy mess. Mark’s cock dripping steadily and the head an angry red. He’s so close to cumming and his hole throbs to have Jaebum inside him. And when Jaebum thrusts again, he can feel the head breaching him and they both moan as Jaebum pushes all the way in.

“Fuck...baby…” Jaebum breathes out in bliss.

Mark’s hand moves and Jaebum is quick to remove his own hand from Mark’s neck to intertwine their fingers as he starts to move. He goes slow as he wants to take his time in taking Mark apart. In not only feeling him, but seeing it on his face as he thrusts back in and grinds against his sweet spot as Mark clenches down and a moan escapes.

Mark tries so hard to remain quiet but Jaebum keeps pulling one noise out after the next as the pleasure continues to grow. As he feels the length of Jaebum’s cock go so deep and his girth fills him up so well as it stretches his walls.

“Bummie…” 

Mark squeezes Jaebum’s hand tighter as he flushes more when a louder moan comes out before he can get his free hand up to cover his mouth. His moans become muffled and constant as Jaebum doesn’t up and now snakes his arm to hold up Mark’s leg as his hand goes back to stroking Mark in time with his thrusts.

“It’s not fair...I wanna hear you...I love when you sing for me…”

Mark is biting his hand to try and lower his voice but the more pleasure he feels, the more his mind blanks and it’s only focused on Jaebum and nothing else. 

“Jae!” Mark cries out as Jaebum picks up the pace now and the constant slapping of Jaebum’s hips against Mark’s ass is heard along with how wet he is.

Mark’s just moaning against his hand now as he takes Jaebum so deep and so fast. The quick deep thrusts drive him closer and closer to the edge but Jaebum now has a firm grip on his cock and keeps him from cumming.

It makes Mark whine and become so needy as each thrust is like Mark is about to cum again and again that the only thought is wanting to cum so bad,

“Please...please...wanna cum...alpha-”

“That’s it baby...let go...let me hear you more...fuck I feel you clenching down so much...you feel so good…”

Mark’s moaning out Jaebum’s name over and over as he has tears in his eyes from how good he feels before Jaebum about to release his grip on his cock,

“Cum for me baby,” he says it with such a wrecked voice against his ear at the same time as letting go of his grip.

It takes one two more thrusts and Mark’s body convulses as he cums so hard. His head lulls back against Jaebum’s shoulder as his eyes close and he cries out as his cock spurts out cum on his stomach and the bed. Jaebum’s groans are loud in his ear along with his panting as Jaebum fucks him through his orgasm before he can hear Jaebum calling out his name and his hot seed starts to fill him. 

Mark is slowly coming back down as Jackson finally starts to stir. And usually Jackson isn’t a heavy sleeper but due to literally staying up all night with Jinyoung he ended up clocking out the moment he hit the sheets and was only now waking up. And boy he was not prepared to open his eyes and seeing his brother have such a blissed look on his face while on his side with Jaebum right behind him. Even with the blankets it was obvious what had just gone down from the smell alone but that’s not what Jackson was focused on. It was Jaebum and his eyes. His eyes were something very different. The golden hue was brighter and there were black specs but those eyes...they weren't just wild and dangerous...he looked feral. Not to mention those are definitely black scales showing on parts of Jaebum’s shoulders and neck and last time Jackson checked, panthers had fur. 

Jackson goes to say something when a hand suddenly clamps over his from behind. Jackson stills as Jinyoung silently hopes his mate gets the memo. Luckily Jackson doesn’t say anything or move as he watches Jaebum nuzzle his face against the side of Mark’s face as Mark is coming back to himself. Mark lets out a light purr as Jaebum kisses him sweetly before trailing down to place another loving kiss on the bite.

“My mate…” Jaebum breathes out as he closes his eyes and breathes more of Mark in.

His arms wrap around Mark securely and he holds him as he basks in everything of his mate. The smile that comes forth on his face is from him feeling Mark writing along his arm,

“I love you too, baby,” Jaebum says with such loving emotion.

And when he opens his eyes again, they’re back to normal and the patches of scales are gone…

“Ok, what the fuck...like no really, what the fuck?!” 

Jackson is in the bathroom having a breakdown as he’s trying to process this. Jinyoung stands blocking the doorway in case Jackson gets any brave ideas that Jinyoung does not want him to do right now.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson lets out as he turns to him while his arms are flailing,

“Why aren’t you freaking out with me?! What we just saw-like what?!” 

Jinyoung was glad that Jackson waited until he pulled him into the bathroom to start his breakdown but honestly he thought Jackson would’ve exploded in the bedroom if the opportunity didn’t arise of Yugyeom and Bam making a loud racket and thus them faking that they just woke up and would start their morning routine. Jinyoung practically dragged Jackson into the bathroom--

Jackson grabs at his hair as his eyes are unfocused as he keeps replaying what he saw over and over,

“You saw it too right? It wasn’t just me? But he’s a black panther. He’s a feline. He still smells feline,” Jackson is listing off everything in his head.

Of past moments. Or their first meeting. From the entire time they spent together in that cell. Jaebum had been one hundred percent panther. 

“Jiaer,” Jinyoung tries to get his attention but it isn’t until Jinyoung puts his hands onto Jackson’s face and redirects his attention that they finally lock eyes.

And seeing how serious and calm Jinyoung is, Jackson knows what he saw was true. That Jinyoung already knew something.

“I swear to god if you tell me what I think you’re about to tell me-”

“I think he’s the secret hybrid Dr. Lockhart originally created.”

Jackson’s expression goes raw, 

“He’s with my brother, Jinyoung.”

“I know.”

“He claimed my brother-”

“I know.”

“He’s our leader-”

Jinyoung nods as his expression matches Jackson’s,

“I know.”

Lim Jaebeom. Strong, passionate and a great leader that they’ve sworn loyalty to…

Is the damn hybrid Namjoon and Wonho want to take down. 

It settles in and Jackson lets out a little laugh before it sounds pathetic and Jackson has to move for a second. He has to do something as reality was crashing in. His hands run over his face as he paces the tiny bathroom and Jinyoung waits till Jackson sits down on the toilet lid with his elbows resting on his knees and head in his hands,

“What are we gonna do?” 

Jackson sounds lost and torn. Do they keep following their leader? Wasn’t the hybrid supposed to be feral and a killing machine? Wouldn’t following him lead to their deaths in the end? But it’s still Jaebum and Mark is claimed by him. Jackson can’t leave without Mark. But to put his own mate in constant danger like that? And what about the rest of the pack? How would they feel after finding out? Not to mention they’re allies with the ones that want to kill the hybrid that Jaebum is! Man the mess that they’re in right now-

“We keep going.”

Jackson lifts his head and finds Jinyoung crouches down in front of him. His eyes are full of many emotions as he reaches out his hand to take a hold of Jackson’s,

“I talked with Mark-”

“You did?! So he knows?!” 

“He’s not fully sure but he told me about one of the memories he had while the machine was on.”

Jinyoung recalls their conversation;

Jinyoung watches as Mark gets out of the car as he heads inside the convenience store. They were currently getting gas and you can see Yugyeom and Bam going over the directions as Youngjae was walking into the store with Danny to grab snacks for those two.

“You want anything?” Jinyoung asks Jaehyun as they’re sitting in the other car as Jackson and Jaebum filled up the gas tanks.

“N-hey!” Jaehyun sees Jinyoung getting out of the car before he can get out a proper reply.

“What’s the point of asking if you’re not gonna stay to hear it?!” Jaehyun is heard through the rolled down window but Jinyoung was already picking up his pace a bit and heads inside the store.

This was his chance. 

His eyes search the store and he finds Mark down by the drinks as he calmly strides over to him. Mark is opening the door and reaches in to grab one when Jinyoung speaks so only he can hear,

“It’s him isn’t it?”  
Mark’s fingers stop before touching the drink as his eyes go to meet his. 

“Please don’t lie to me, Mark. If he’s the one then I have a right to know. We all do.” 

Mark looks away as he finally grabs the drink and his fingers fiddle with the bottle,

“I-I’m not sure it’s him but I...I had a memory come to me back when I was still hooked up to the machine. Of a little boy ‘born’ at the same time as me.”

Mark goes quiet for a bit as Jinyoung takes in this information. Mark slowly grabs more drinks so that everyone can have one and when he hands some of them to Jinyoung to carry, their eyes connect again and Jinyoung can see the fierceness and love he holds for Jaebum,

“Even though I can’t recall anymore moments to conclude what that secret hybrid is, I know Jaebum. I know what love can do...of how powerful it is...Dr. Lockhart taught me that from the beginning.”

Jinyoung instantly recalls a moment he had with Jaebum where he said the exact same thing back when he was in that cell. Of how Jaebum swore by love. How it drives him, how passionate he is for his loved ones and things he cares for. How he’s proven it with both his words and actions. 

“No matter what happens, I love him,” Mark declares, “And I’m gonna do whatever it takes to protect everyone.”

“Even if you end up losing the Jaebum you knew?” 

Mark’s expression doesn’t waver as it shows that Mark has already thought about this,

“Even if I have to be the one to take him down. For I know Jaebum wouldn’t want to be the one to do that to his pack. So if it came down to it, you have my word, Jinyoung. But until then, I will stop anyone who tries to harm him.”

Jinyoung takes the last bottle from Mark but when Mark goes to put his hand down, Jinyoung grabs it and gives a comforting squeeze as his expression shows devotion and love,

“Not without me.”

Mark’s eyes light up at Jinyoung’s words,

“All the way till the end, I stand with you and Jaebum. All of us, together.”

Their smiles come forth at the same time…

Jinyoung shows the same expression as he tells Jackson,

“You guys went through so much for me even though I’m a hunter and was under the government’s control at one point. I’m not gonna abandon my pack even if my leader just so happens to be the hybrid everyone is after. They’re gonna have to go through me first.”

Jackson’s smile forms, “You’re right! We need to reassure Jaebum that we’ll be there for him as a pack and with our love and loyalty, we’ll get through anything!” 

Jinyoung can see the determination in Jackson’s eyes along with his excitement as Jackson hops up and is ready to take on the world when he runs for the door. Before Jinyoung can stop him, Jackson is already shouting and launching himself on top of the two who are still snuggling in bed,

“Let me love you, Jaebum!” 

You can hear a bunch of chaos and noise as Jinyoung face palms before getting up to check on the damage. He wasn’t the only one as Youngjae stands there at the door wide eyed as the positioning of the three with the bed sheets tangled and two definitely don’t have bottoms on, look like they’re having a threesome with Mark on the bottom, Jaebum in the middle and Jackson smiling away from behind Jaebum as he has his arms wrapped around him. Not to mention the smell of sex in the air-

Youngjae shouts, “My eyes!” 

Before slamming the door shut and running. Jinyoung can’t help but burst out laughing as Jaebum becomes a blushing mess especially as they can all hear Youngjae exclaiming about the threesome going down.

Jaebum was surely feeling Jackson’s ‘love’ alright, Bam would tease for hours even after the story was set straight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait till you find out how the rest learn that Jaebum might be the hybrid. XD Cause I don't know yet either. lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's not much but I was going over my notes and now have a clear direction of where this will be leading so enjoy the little bit I could write for now! Off to work I go!

Heavy breathing. Vision blurring. There’s debris everywhere as parts of buildings are falling apart and the one they’re currently in is smashed into the building next to it and could collapse down at any moment. But that’s not what Jinyoung is worried about as he struggles to move. Pain jolts through his body that tries to stop him and he almost blacks out. Shit. How did everything go so wrong so fast? 

The world is spinning and chaos is continuing to happen as Jinyoung tries to focus ahead of him. Through the giant hole of the building as he takes in the creature...the hybrid…  
How did Dr. Lockhart even manage to create something like that? How were they even supposed to take him down before he killed them all? He needs to move. Needs to get back to the others but his body is betraying him right now. And Mark…

I’m so sorry...

Previously,

“How are you feeling?”

Jaebum looks at Mark with a curious look,

“I’m fine. Why?”

Mark stands in front of him as Jaebum is now caged in against the kitchen sink. It’s another night and after laying low for a while maybe Mark thinks Jaebum is bored and pent up or something. 

Jaebum watches as Mark searches for signs that he’s lying before Jaebum’s hands are already touching Mark and running soothingly up Mark’s sides before resting on his hips and keeping him close,

“I’m good, baby. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Mark frowns, “Did you sleep good last night?” 

Mark can tell something happened by the glint in Jaebum’s eyes before he can hide it,

“You had another nightmare didn’t you?”

Jaebum pouts, “It was just a small one but it didn’t last long. I woke up to you and then went right back to sleep and didn’t have another.” 

Mark goes quiet for a moment as he wraps his arms around Jaebum and leans his head against his shoulder,

“Was it the same nightmare?” 

Jaebum closes his eyes as he holds Mark close and breathes him in,

“Kind of. There was more darkness again and I was trapped somewhere like I was underwater or some liquid. No matter how much I tried to get out and move...I couldn’t. I felt so lost and confused…” 

Mark can’t help but think of the capsule. Was Jaebum remembering his moments inside there before he was ‘born’? But that would definitely put Jaebum there in the facility and confirming his own memory to be true-

“But then I heard a heartbeat...your heartbeat.”

Mark’s heart skips a beat at that in which Jaebum picks up on,

“What is it?”

Mark shakes his head as he clings to Jaebum tighter. But Jaebum knows its something and lifts Mark’s head with his fingers so they can look at one another,

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Mark can’t say. He can’t tell Jaebum what he knows. That he’s probably the hybrid. That those memories he had of a childhood would’ve been a lie. Did Dr. Lockhart put Jaebum in the machine before giving him away to the government? But why give him memories of a family? Of a whole childhood if his sole purpose is to destroy and be a weapon? Wait...did that mean Dr. Lockhart gave Jaebum away after his change of heart?

“Did you...when you saw me hooked to the machine...and saw him…what were your thoughts?”

Jaebum frowns now as Mark is having a hard time speaking his thoughts and watches as Mark tries to bury his face against his shirt to hide his raw emotions. It takes only seconds for it to click,

“You mean Li Jie Lockhart?” 

Mark doesn’t say anything but he nods because he doesn’t trust his voice not to give it away.

“It was the first time seeing what he looked like after hearing so much about him. But I was more focused on you and getting you out. But why the change of subject? Did something happen that I don’t know about?”

“N-no I…” Mark is quick to say, “I...I…”

You said his name. You said his full name. When not once did anyone say it out loud. It was always just his last name. The name everyone knew him by. But his first name...that name…  
A memory comes to Mark as sees Dr. Lockhart focused on something on the desk as his pen was steadily moving along the page. Mark waited as he didn’t want to interrupt and it wasn’t until Dr. Lockhart was leaning back and looking down at what he wrote that Mark took that chance to jump up onto the desk and spotted that name on the bottom of the letter. 

Li Jie Lockhart

How did Jaebum know?

“Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?”

A voice pulls Mark from his thoughts as the two turn to see Jaehyun entering.

“No, you’re good,” Jaebum reassures.

Jaehyun heads to the fridge to grab some water before closing the door back and undoing the cap to take a sip. Mark welcomes the distraction,

“You still holding up ok?” 

Jaehyun make a noise at that after recapping the bottle,

“Besides the unsuspecting jolts of a device embedding into me and having no clue where Wonho is, yeah, I’m just fine, thanks for asking.”

“Someone sounds like they need some sleep,” Jinyoung’s voice is heard next as he enters the kitchen.

Jinyoung makes eye contact with Jaebum and Mark and gives them a soft smile,

“You two are good now, Jackson and I will take the next shift. And you,” Jinyoung looks to Jaehyun, 

“You never told me how you and Wonho met.” 

Jaehyun instantly starts to flush a bit before clearing his throat, 

“I think you’re right and I need some sleep so if you’ll excuse me...”

With that, Jaehyun leaves the kitchen and Jinyoung smirks,

“Knew that would do the trick.”

“Wow, never knew Jaehyun could get flustered like that,” Jackson’s voice is heard next as he appears in the kitchen before spotting Jaebum and Mark still hugging,

“I wanna hug too!” 

Jackson makes grabby hands as he starts to stride over and soon the two are caged in against the counter sink with Jackson embracing them.

“What’s gotten into you all of a sudden? You’re more touchy feely than before,” Jaebum says.

“I can’t help but show my love and devotion to you!” Jackson replies back as he rubs his face against Jaebum’s that it’s smooshing Jaebum’s one cheek.

Jaebum’s grumpy expression comes forth that has Jinyoung smiling fondly and surely Mark’s giggle would come forth. But it doesn’t. Instead, there’s an unreadable expression as Mark looks to Jaebum before he’s shifting. It takes all three by surprise as they see a tiny black cat scurry off from the kitchen.

“Yien?” Jackson calls out as he stops loving on Jaebum, “You’re not jealous are you? I don’t love Jaebum more than you I swear!” Jackson calls out as he goes to follow after Mark.

But when the three exit the kitchen, they find Mark being scooped up by Jaehyun. The expression on Jaehyun’s face is so soft but when he looks up to the other three he holds an expression of, ‘Don’t bother us’ and then shuts the door. 

Instantly Jaebum becomes super sulky and Jackson starts whining…

One second Jaebum is sulking on the couch and waiting to hold Mark again and the next second he’s drifting back into the darkness. Back to where he feels so trapped and can’t go anywhere. Wait, no. That’s not true as he finds that he can move a bit. He can flex his fingers but he still can’t open his eyes. He’s still underwater but yet before when he could breathe, he feels like he’s drowning now. And normally he would be freaking out about that but it’s something else that has him struggling. Has him pushing harder and harder to move. To break free. 

That heartbeat.

It’s beating so fast. Too fast. Something’s happening to them. 

Everything in him is screaming. He needs to do something. What if they’re leaving? What if someone’s trying to take them away from him?

I’m here.

Don’t go

I need you

He can feel it building. With each movement that grows more and more, the fire within him builds more and more as his own heart beats faster. As he feels power and strength rushing forth while he struggles to breathe. His hands move through a liquid substance and things are being yanked out of his skin as he continues to fight.

A loud noise is heard as it repeats over and over but all he can focus on is that heartbeat. 

I’m gonna meet you

I’m gonna be with you

Nothing will keep me from you

I’m here!

Everything hits him all at once as it feels like power shooting out and soon a loud cracking sound is heard before he’s being swallowed out. The loud noise is twice as loud now as he’s coughing up a liquid. And the darkness, it’s slowly washing away as he can open his eyes. His vision is blurry at first with red flashing every few seconds from something above as he struggles to move. But it’s like he’s a newborn fawn and is learning for the first time before he picks up on a scent. He stills, his whole body leaning toward it and he finds comfort in it, especially when he finds it's the scent that belongs to the person with the heartbeat. 

His eyes try so hard to focus and though it’s blurry, he can see they’re there. They’re so close now that he can reach them. And as his vision starts to clear, he finds the person is reaching out toward him as well---

Fingers touch and they feel so warm that it lights up every nerve in his body. And as their fingers intertwine, Jaebum can hear the steady rhythm he’s grown to love hearing the sound of. The sound of that heartbeat heard like the beat of his own. Jaebum can focus as the darkness is no longer near and all he can see is the beautiful light before him...

Of a little boy with bright blue eyes and a collar with a name on it.

The sound of a door is heard opening before bright lights are shining on them. Jaebum’s hackles rise as people in suited attire and weapons are pointed at them. He growls and is already partially shifting but he can’t move fully yet when someone steps in front of the many lights and comes into his vision. A tall man in a white lab coat with a name tag of Dr. Lockhart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	10. Chapter 10

What is this? Why is he dreaming of this? Is his mind messing with him? To throw Dr. Lockhart in like that...to dream of Mark and what it must’ve been like in the facility. It’s just a dream right? They can’t possibly be real. He never met Dr. Lockhart, he couldn’t have. But why does it feel like he has. Why does he feel like this at all? Like he’s losing control? Things are mixing, blurring together. His past...why is it becoming harder to recall his parents? Why can’t he picture what they look like anymore? 

His breathing is picking up. He’s scared. He feels so lost as the void of darkness keeps growing more and more. He needs Mark. Where is he? Why isn’t he beside him? Why can’t he hear his heartbeat?

Jaebum jerks awake but it’s taking him several seconds to gather himself. He feels off and so weird. Like he’s not in his own skin but it’s him. Did he somehow get a fever? Is he having a fever dream? A low whine escapes him but it sounds foreign to him. What is wrong with him? 

“Mark…” Jaebum calls out for his mate as he tries to move and his head is pounding. 

He’s sweating so much too and his vision is getting hazy and the world is spinning. Every time he blinks, the room changes and he’s somewhere else. Oh god. Is he actually awake? Is he dreaming again? Make it stop-

“Um, da fuck?” Bam can’t even talk right as he stops in mid stride of entering the living room.

Yugyeom walks right smack into the back of him as Bam stopped so fast.

“Bam!” Yugyeom whines as he’s not even fully awake yet but Bam leads Yugyeom’s attention away from him to what he’s seeing on the couch in the living room.

Yugyeom blinks several times because he must still be half awake right? Cause no way is he seeing what he’s seeing.

“Please tell me it’s black fur and not scales I’m seeing,” Yugyeom whispers to his mate as they both continue to watch Jaebum.

“I was just about to ask you,” Bam replies back before they hear Jaebum grip his head in pain,

“Mark.”

It’s painful to watch their leader in so much pain so they try to move closer to help him,

“Jaebum?” Bam calls out as he approaches.

Jaebum’s head snaps up to his voice but then he’s baring fangs and his eyes glow and those are definitely not of his panther-

“Oh shit!” 

Yugyeom is quick to grab Bam and stop him as Jaebum growls in warning. They’re not seeing what he’s seeing. Where Jaebum thinks they’re those dark attire men with weapons that are there to take him away from Mark. Wait, where is Mark? He was just here...

“He just grew more scales!” Yugyeom whispers harshly as Bam and him slowly back up.

“What do we do?!” Bam asks him but Yugyeom is just as lost,

“Like I’m supposed to know! He was a panther the last time I checked. Now he’s growing scales and is what, some reptile now?! You should know better than me since you’re a reptile yourself!” 

“That doesn’t make me an expert in all reptiles! That’s like saying you know every wolf breed! Hell, you might as well know every dog breed too while you’re at it!”

The two are bickering until Jaebum suddenly stands up and the two let out loud noises and hug one another,

“Mark…” 

Jaebum’s expression is so lost and desperate as he calls out for Mark again and is searching around the room like he should be there. 

“Are you two ok? What’s with all the yelling-” Youngjae trails off as he enters the living room from the hallway and finds more patches of black scales appearing on Jaebum’s skin right before his eyes.

“Oh, that’s not normal,” Youngjae mutters as no panther has scales before he’s running back down the hallway, “Danny!” 

“Where are you going?! You can’t just leave us here with him like this!” Bam exclaims while gesturing his hand toward Jaebum.

Yugyeom is suddenly redirecting Bam’s attention away from calling out after Youngjae to back to looking at Jaebum who is advancing on them with anger,

“Where’s Mark?!”

Bam sucks in air as his eyes go wide, “Oh he’s ready to slay! Someone get Mark stat!”

“Where would he be? He didn’t go out with Jinyoung and Jackson did he?”

“For our sake we better hope he didn’t or we’re dead meat!”

The two start moving back down the hallway as Jaebum slowly advances and they can hear him getting angrier as he lets out a noise that was not feline like at all. 

“Check every room!” Yugyeom exclaims.

“If Mark was here he would’ve definitely heard that!” Bam shouts back even though he’s still checking every room.

He opens the door to Jaehyun’s room and is about to say something else when he spots blood on the floor,

“Oh why do I have a bad feeling-”

Bam doesn’t get to finish as Yugyeom shoves Bam inside as Jaebum goes to attack. Hands grips the door frame and it crumbles underneath Jaebum’s strength as he’s growing more upset by the second. Yugyeom braces himself as he stands in front of Bam to protect him even though he doesn’t want to have to fight his leader. But those eyes are so wild and lethal that Yugyeom knows he isn’t going to have a choice.

Right as Jaebum takes a step into the room Youngjae appears from behind and uses the distraction to inject something into Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum growls before yanking it out and throwing it as he turns his attention to Youngjae. 

“I’m sorry, Jaebum,” Youngjae says before looking over Jaebum’s shoulder, “Bam, use your venom.”

“What?!” 

“Just trust me! Just a little though!” 

Jaebum goes to grab Youngjae but Danny tackles Jaebum to the ground as Yugyeom rushes forth to help. Bam knows they don’t have much time so he rushes forth and right before Jaebum throws them off, Bam drips some of his venom into Jaebum’s mouth.

The three are thrown and it hurts as they hit the wall while Youngjae mutters under his breath and braces himself,

“Come on...come on…”

Jaebum is back on his feet and already advancing on Youngjae but as soon as he lifts his arm toward him, Jaebum starts to sway and has to grab the dresser as his body starts to go weak. His world is spinning more and the rooms start to blur back and forth from reality to the dream before he finds himself on the ground and struggling to stay awake as Mark was already taken away and Dr. Lockhart stares at him with an unreadable expression before everything goes black.

Jaebum is knocked out and the four take a moment to breathe before Bam states,

“Well that went well.” 

Jackson and Jinyoung appear out of breath the next second and had feared the worst when they find the pack is fine and Jaebum is unconscious. That is until--

“What happened? Where’s Mark?” Jinyoung asks.

The others all still as they had assumed Mark was with them,

“You mean he’s not with you?” Danny asks back as they lock eyes.

“No, Jaehyun had Yien with him last night while we were on the lookout shift and figured he’d be back with Jaebum before we even finished with our rounds of the area,” Jackson replies.

Clearly, that didn’t happen. 

“Guys,” Bam calls out and they look to him before Bam gestures to the ground with a tilt of his head.

Back onto the blood he saw earlier.

“That blood looks like it’s been there for a moment now,” Youngjae entails as Jinyoung goes over and checks it out.

“Is it Mark’s or Jaehyun’s?” Danny wonders.

Jackson is there as Jinyoung has some of the blood on his fingers. He carefully holds Jinyoung’s wrist and tries to breathe in the scent. And when Jackson looks back up to lock eyes with Jinyoung, he knows who it is by the look in his eyes. But that should be impossible...

“Neither,” Jackson says.

“But then who would it be?” Yugyeom asks in confusion.

“And how come we didn’t hear any commotion?” Bam adds on.

There was no signs of a big fight or struggle. Like whatever happened, happened quick and then that’s it. There was no forced entry from the door and there’s no window in here. So what the hell happened?! How could an intruder come in?

Before anyone else speaks, Yugyeom’s pocket starts to make noise when they realize it’s the cell phone. Taking it out they find Jimin’s name popping up. Glancing up, Yugyeom sees the other’s expression and Jinyoung speaks first,

“Don’t say anything about Jaebum’s condition.”

Yugyeom nods as he answers the phone and puts it on speaker where Jimin’s voice rings through,

“I hope you guys are listening because I don’t have much time! We found Sunmi earlier but the government intervened as they’re after her too. We currently took the government’s attention away from her and she’s managed to get away again but that’s not why I’m calling. I’m calling because she’s not alone...She got a hold of Wonho and he’s still under her control so you guys need to be on your guard for he can---” the call suddenly cuts off after they can hear someone calling out Jimin’s name in warning.

“Damn, things are really going down over there…” Bam trails off.

“I hope they’ll be ok,” Youngjae worries for them.

“But what about Wonho? What can he do?” Danny looks to Jackson for answers as his expression is raw.

“And what about Jaebum? Why did you say not to say anything about his condition?” Yugyeom adds. 

The four have a lot of questions about that one as Jinyoung and Jackson definitely know something they don’t but right now they’re focusing on what Jackson says next,

“We’re not normal hybrids...the things we can do...the abilities that we have...Wonho has one that many wouldn’t believe until they saw it with their own eyes,” Jackson says this while looking down at the blood before his eyes meet those of his pack,

“Wonho is a demonic hybrid who has the capability to teleport.”

The pack’s eyes go wide and their breaths hitch as that means only thing…

Wonho took Mark and Jaehyun and that meant Sunmi and Mark were going to meet if they haven’t already.

Currently:

Jaehyun’s vision is going in and out as he lays on the ground about to pass out as he cradles his arm where the device used to be. Wonho stands there emotionless as heels start clicking away from Jaehyun and toward the center of the room inside an abandoned hospital. The ruined device is broken as an even more broken soul makes her way to the bed where a person is lying unconscious. 

“D-don’t hurt him…” Jaehyun gets out through the pain as he struggles to move.

The heels stop and Jaehyun can see her long black hair blocking her expression as she fully takes in Mark. 

The hybrid that failed to save her precious child. The hybrid that her ex husband was so enraptured with instead of spending his last moments with their son and keeping their marriage.

Li Jie gave everything for this hybrid that she didn’t understand. Why? What’s so important about him?! Why did he still care for such a thing even though it couldn’t do what it was created for?! 

She lifts her arm that’s holding the knife above Mark’s head and her expression shows all the anger and pain. All the suffering she’s been through. How could he care more about this thing then his own family?! The knife is about to come down when she stops, her eyes going wide and her breath shaky as bright blue eyes open…

For Mark to be a clone of her son there was one crucial part of him that she just now noticed after seeing him for the first time.

Her son didn’t have blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I messed up with the last part but I can't remember from the past story so hopefully I didn't. Fuck. Gotta go to work now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys grab the tissues cause my heart still feels after writing this. ><

Previously,

Jaehyun is propped up against the wall with Mark curled up in a ball of black fur on the bed next to him. There’s dim lighting from the one lamp on the dresser as Jaehyun finally speaks after a long moment of silence.

“You still down?” Jaehyun asks gently.

Just looking at Mark, you can see he’s deep in his thoughts with how expressive his blue eyes are. You can see he’s hurting and torn about something. 

Jaehyun straightens out one leg as he keeps his elbow propped on his other knee while meeting Mark’s eyes. His ears are down flat and his tail remains curled around himself in comfort.

“I’m assuming it has to do with Jaebum right?”

Mark’s eyes shone with more emotion at his name and Jaehyun knew he was right. Jaehyun’s expression grows soft as he reaches out his free hand to brush lightly over the top of Mark’s head,

“You’re worried about him?”

With the government wanting Jaebum, Jaehyun can see why Mark would be in such a mess on what he should do. On how he can protect his lover. On the many what ifs that can happen and how everything can go wrong so fast. Jaehyun can understand that as he experienced first hand how quick Wonho was taken from him. How he couldn’t keep him safe--

Jaehyun had only closed his eyes for a second as a sad smile came forth before he felt arms hugging him and a voice speaking into his ear so softly,

“I’m scared of losing him.”

With Jaebum having these nightmares. With how scared Jaebum was that Mark was gonna be taken from him. Mark is beyond terrified that Jaebum will be the one taken away but not just that. He’s worried he’s gonna lose him forever. That the Jaebum he knows and loves will be gone. Because it’s becoming more and more clear on what Jaebum really is-- 

An arm comes to wrap around Mark as they comforted one another,

“I know the feeling.”  
Mark clings tighter as he can hear the pain in Jaehyun’s voice. As Jaehyun recalls the moment of Wonho being taken. Because of Jaehyun, Wonho was dragged into this mess. Because Wonho fell in love with him and chose him to be his mate. But Jaehyun couldn’t even protect him in return nor tell him those words back and accept the claim.

“I’m sorry,” Mark’s voice is full of emotion.

You can hear it in his voice of how much Mark wishes he could’ve done something. That he could’ve helped to prevent it or fix it right away. 

“Just trying to imagine…” Mark has to stop as tears are already forming and Jaehyun can feel the wetness against his neck as Mark is crying for him.

“I thought I was gonna go crazy being separated from Jaebum and we were in the same facility. But to be in your shoes…” A hurt noise escapes Mark.

“I may not remember Wonho but he did what he did out of love. He didn’t want you to be controlled by the government anymore. He wanted to free you from the pain and suffering they’ve put you through. So please...don’t blame yourself. We’ll get Wonho back. We’ll get this device off you.”

Once again Mark puts others before himself. Even though he’s hurting and has his own issues, he’s comforting Jaehyun with his. As he’s ready to push his own pain and suffering down just so he can help Jaehyun heal and be happy again. God, Mark was too pure as he clung to Jaehyun and cried for him.

Wrapping his own arms tighter around him, Jaehyun gives a small smile,

“I see why you’re Wonho’s favorite.”

Such a precious creature. No wonder Wonho had been searching for him. You can’t help but grow attached and want to protect him. And Mark has no idea what he’s done for Wonho or his siblings…

Jaehyun didn’t mean to fall asleep but he did while holding Mark. Breathing out, he can feel Mark had fallen asleep too and is wrapped up in his arms. Jaehyun is very tempted to just go back to sleep but something had to of woken him up and when that sense of danger hits him, Jaehyun curses as he had let his guard down. Especially when he knows who's standing there at the edge of the bed from his scent alone.

The person goes to grab him as Jaehyun is quick to grab his knife at the same time. The iron smell hits the air as Mark is jolted awake as Jaehyun moves him closest to the wall before twisting his body to attack the intruder. The knife goes right into the person’s arm and blood drips down toward the ground as they lock eyes.

Wonho

His eyes are demonic looking and the emotionless face makes Jaehyun feel sick to his stomach with how much this wasn’t his Wonho. Jaehyun can’t hold back his own expression of how much it affects him and Wonho takes that chance to take his other hand and wrap it around Jaehyun’s arm with the device and squeeze. Jaehyun hisses in pain before he’s suddenly being pulled back and away by Mark. There’s still some jolts of pain from the after effects that have Jaehyun immobile for a few seconds too long as the next thing he knows, Wonho is moving fast and grabbing a hold of them both before the feeling of wind surrounding them is felt. And when Jaehyun blinks they’re somewhere completely different that looks like it’s some abandoned hospital of some kind.

Shit. That meant they teleported and Wonho can only do that if he lets his demonic side come out more and that was dangerous-

His world spins so fast as he’s being slammed into the ground that it crumbles beneath him a bit and the breath is knocked out of him. He can hear Mark cry out as he’s slammed into the ground next to him. Mark’s head hits first and he goes unconscious as Jaehyun grits his teeth and pushes himself to move. He struggles to get his bearings as he needs to stop whatever Wonho is doing and when he can finally focus and sees Mark is now lying on some medical table, he strikes. Wonho’s back hits the wall before his attention is now on him again and Jaehyun blocks Mark from his view. 

He doesn’t want to hurt Wonho but he’ll do what he has to in order to protect Mark. Wonho would understand so Jaehyun can’t hesitate again. He has to face Wonho like he would an enemy. But of course the device had to pick now of all times to try and embed further. The pain jolts through his body hard and he’s hitting his knees the next second as Wonho advances toward him when a voice calls out,

“What are you doing?”

Wonho stops as the sound of heels clicking is heard and Jaehyun can see a woman entering the room and making her way to the desk without looking at them,

“Hurry and hold him down. I need to get the device out as soon as possible before they can track us.”

That’s right. She wouldn’t know the tracker is disabled. Jaehyun goes to speak but due to the distraction and pain, he isn’t prepared for Wonho to move so fast and grab him. Jaehyun struggles as Wonho has him by the throat while he lifts him up off the ground just to move him back and slam him down on top of the desk. Jaehyun struggles to breathe as his nails dig into Wonho’s arm before she appears in his vision. Her long dark hair falls off her shoulders as she tilts her head to the side with a wicked smile on her face,

“This will hurt a lot.”

Jaehyun tries to move even with the pain of the device but Wonho’s other hand tears into his one leg and Jaehyun cries out.

“You try and resist and really it’ll just end in your death. And I would like to keep you alive so I can use you, ok?” 

Like Jaehyun is gonna let Sunmi be the one to use him next. But at the moment he doesn’t have much of an option. The device is still trying to embed further and if Sunmi can get it out, he’ll have a better chance then of doing something to help. So with a deep of a breath he can and bracing himself, the pain instantly gets worse as Sunmi starts messing with the device.

“You’re lucky I spent my time learning about these devices to know there’s a failsafe for these types of situations. Unfortunately for you, it’s still quite painful.”

Jaehyun had no idea it could get worse but it does. The pain hits him harder as white dots his vision and he’s not even sure if he’s making noise anymore as his ears coat with static. It’s like his nerves are being ripped apart on his arm as if someone was slowly trying to cut off his arm while carving it out one piece at a time. The pressure on his neck loosens but it does nothing to ease his breathing as each intake of air comes short as the pain is so unbearable until he’s going in and out of consciousness---

And then it stops. He can finally take in a huge gulp of air as his arm throbs but the device is out. Wonho lets go of him and Jaehyun is still disoriented that he falls off the desk and hits the ground as he cradles his arm and the broken device lays on the ground near him as it shows some sparks still before completely dying. But Jaehyun isn’t focused on that. He’s looking at Sunmi who is already heading over to Mark now with a knife as Wonho stands there emotionless.

“D-Don’t hurt him!”

It just fuels Sunmi’s anger more. Another person caring so much about this thing. A thing that had no purpose anymore and yet continued to live when it should’ve died back then and saved her son! 

Her hand shakes as she lifts the knife up while so many emotions are running through her. How she lost everything and with nothing left she wanted to find this hybrid and end these feelings she can’t get rid of. Of the nightmares that haunt her over and over again. Of her failed attempts of trying to take down the government in revenge of her son. How no matter what she does, it ends in failure but not this time. This time she’ll kill him. She’ll get rid of the one thing that ruined her hope and marriage. The damn hybrid that lives and breathes in a body of her son---

But when the knife is coming down, the hybrid’s eyes open and everything comes to an abrupt stop as she takes in bright blue eyes.

When her son had brown eyes…

“Are you even listening to yourself?!” Sunmi shouts into his face.

Her emotions are out of control and her heart has been shattered just like the office was as she’s had enough of this. As she watches the man she once fell in love with stand there in that damn lab coat. Her eyes land on the broken picture frame with the photo of the last time him and their son spent together before they found out he was sick. Back when they were a happy family and she took this photo...

“Sunmi, please, he asks about you all the time! If you just meet him once-”

“Our son is dead, Li Jie!” She screams it with all her heart. Of a mother who lost her child, 

“I watched him take his last breath! Unlike you, I was there when the light left his eyes!”

Dr. Lockhart’s expression is raw and vulnerable but he doesn’t say anything in reply and it makes Sunmi more upset.

“While you spent countless days here with that th-that thing, you missed out on being with your actual son! On the family that has only ever loved you! And what about me huh? I had to watch our son suffering. I had to watch him grow weaker each day. Stayed up every lonely night fearing he wouldn’t make it and where the fuck were you when I needed you?!”

She shoves him back some as tears are pouring down her face,

“You didn’t even come back home once. Not even after the funeral...where instead you went back to your precious hybrid,” She spoke the last words in such hate and disgust.

Her eyes are so full of anger and hate toward the world and everything around her. It was nothing like his wife he had fallen in love with all those years ago. This person before him now was someone he didn’t know.

“You should be using that hybrid to kill every last one of those bastards that got our son sick. That’s what he’s made for anyway! A killing machine! You would know since you made him to do their bidding.”

She knew all about the deal he made with the government. That for all the resources and endless amount of money and crew to save his son, in return he had to provide a hybrid that the government wanted.

“But instead you’re creating more and more hybrids to aid them even after you’ve got no reason to do so anymore!”

Dr. Lockhart shakes his head and finally interrupts her speech,

“That’s not what I’m doing. Yes, I created the first one in order to achieve the other hybrid that would help our son but the others...I was just like you and was gonna use them to take down the government when you showed me what you found. I even made devices to control them but…” Dr. Lockhart meets Sunmi’s eyes, “I’m not gonna do that anymore. Mark opened my eyes...these hybrids, they’re people. They have souls and personalities and hearts-”

“Stop with your delusional bullshit!” 

“I’m serious!” Dr. Lockhart raises his voice back as his eyes don’t waver, “Look, I know I was a horrible man during those times and I know I can’t go back and fix our marriage or get those moments back with our son but dammit, I can fix what I’ve done here! I’m not going to let these hybrids be used! They deserve to live just like our son did and I’m going to make it to where they can hopefully have a life among us humans. And if you would just meet them, especially Mark, you would be seeing what I’m saying.”

Sunmi looks at him with such disbelief and pain as silent tears continue to fall while the room grows silent. As she takes in Dr. Lockhart, no this man who talked just like he had when he was determined to find this cure for their son. Where he took the opportunity for this facility to create the hybrid that would save their son. It was the man who Sunmi had first met all those years ago and fell in love with. Li Jie. One full of fiery passion and would boast about love all the time. But Sunmi, she was not the same woman she once was. She was very broken and becoming further trapped in the darkness to understand how he could bounce back like this after they lost their son and their marriage fell apart. Did he really not care? Did he even love her? Their son? 

“Oh I get what you’re saying...and all I hear is a man who lost his mind and is creating a world of ‘children’ to try and fill up the hole of guilt in your heart for not being there for your real son.”

Dr. Lockhart looks hurt at this and tries to move closer to her but she slaps his hands away,

“Just forget it! I’ve been on my own for so long now that I don’t need you anymore! Stay here in your pretend land while I once again be the one to do everything myself and take down the bastards that took MY son away from me!”

With that she leaves with a slam of the door. He doesn’t go after her. Not even after she stole several things from the facility including the devices. Not another word was uttered between the two until one day she found out on the news of the explosion. Of his death. And how a few days later after that, she received a letter in the mail that she has yet to open from her dead ex husband…

And these bright blue eyes that stare up into hers…

He’s crying. His expression turning into one of pain as he lets tears fall before saying,

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.”

“What?” 

Sunmi can’t believe it. Her hand shakes more as she grips the knife tighter but she can’t. She can’t do it. Not with him crying like this. With him apologizing with such emotion. Like...like he’s crying for her...hurting that he didn’t die for her son…

“You look at me like Dr. Lockhart first had for many days until I realized I was the reason for your guys' pain…” Mark is having a hard time talking as he’s growing more emotional.

As he recalls those moments. Of the scent of sadness and mourning of a loved one. 

“I’m sorry…”

“Stop it.”

She can’t handle this.

“That I failed you-”

Such kindness.

“Stop.”

For this person caring even though he knows she hates him.

“That I look like him-”

“Shut up.”

For such warmth that’s starting to seep through his skin and into her heart as Mark leans up and wraps his arms around her,

“That I can’t be him and give you the love of your son so you can smile and be happy again.”

The knife falls and clatters to the ground as tears are falling down Sunmi’s face. As Mark’s words are reaching her and affecting her. As his warmth and his own love is lighting up the darkness around her heart as Mark holds her.

This hybrid really did care about her. Had asked about her. Had wanted to meet her. But she didn’t listen back then. She didn’t believe it. And all this time, the words Mark wanted to tell her. The reason he wanted to see her…

Was to tell her these words and how sorry he was. 

Where this whole time she blamed him and here Mark had already blamed himself from the very beginning. Even after knowing the truth of why he was created. That he was never meant to be alive for long. 

“I’m sorry my love couldn’t reach you. I was still learning about it...and though I never got to know a Mother’s love, from the stories Dr. Lockhart would tell me, I know just how powerful it was for your son. So if hurting me will help you smile again. If hating me will help you not think of the pain for a while...I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

A sob comes forth that she can’t hold back--

“Mommy.”

Sunmi is back in time as she’s laying in bed with her son in her arms. He’s so weak and it’s the night of her last moments with him. 

“Hmm?” She answers back as she runs fingers through his hair.

He’s curled up along her side with his head on her chest as his fingers cling to her clothing.

“I miss you being happy and smiling.”

Sunmi is shocked by this as she looks down at him but he speaks before she can,

“Whatever it takes...I want you to be happy...both you and Dad. It’s all I want. Even if that means letting go so you can move on.”

“Baby, being with you makes me happy-”

“But you’re in pain. Watching me being sick...all I ever need is my parent’s love. And I can always feel it no matter where I am. Cause I know you two love me and I want you guys to feel my love back all the time as well. No matter what happens...I’m always here,” he points to where her heart is and smiles weakly,

“Just like Daddy says. Love is very powerful and it can heal all things. So one day, I know you’ll both be smiling again.” 

She’s speechless as her son ends up falling asleep and she lays there holding her son as those words continue to affect her all the way to this very moment now---

She’s wailing. The sounds of a heartbroken Mother who couldn’t get over her son’s death. Of all the anger and dark thoughts that plagued her over the years. It was all coming out now as her son’s words and Mark’s words mix together and she clings back to Mark as she lets it all out. 

For at this moment it was like her son was letting her know it was ok. That it was time for her to let go and heal. To be happy again. To smile and continue living for him. And that he’s always with her. Like now, she can feel her son with her. Not by Mark hugging her, but within herself. Expanding from inside her heart. And it’s thanks to Mark for letting her feel that again. Or opening her eyes and her heart and soul to what the darkness tried to consume.

Mark’s hug felt so warm…

Like a child wanting to love their Mother.


	12. Chapter 12

He can’t get out. The darkness is suffocating him. The once beautiful sky with such warmth full of paradise is no longer in reach. No matter how desperately he’s calling out. Screaming for it to stop. It won’t. Things are mixing. Twisting. His reality, what’s real? Is any of it fake? It’s like he’s right there. Like it’s happening for the first time. His other memories are hazy and can’t be reached. He can’t wake up. Is he dreaming? Or was it when he thought he was awake, all those moments were a dream? 

Who am I? 

Why does it feel like I don’t even know my own skin?

“Hybrid 000; vitals are excellent-”

Jaebum opens his eyes and finds himself in a bright white room while hooked up to a device as he’s strapped in. He feels drugged and he can’t move his body much but he’s able to turn his head toward the voice. A white lab coat comes into view before he’s looking up some to see that face again. Where the nametag let him know it was indeed Dr. Lockhart.

“Was ‘born’ earlier than expected and for reasons unknown but was ‘born’ at same time of hybrid 001…”

He trails off and you can see his expression shows a brief moment of grief and pain before he’s continuing with what he’s doing.

“He’s completely contained with only his panther coming through now though when first seeing him, that side of him was trying to come out-”

“Mark,” Jaebum speaks as he recalls the little boy.

The one with the heartbeat that he’s grown so close to. And as he recalls that moment of danger, he can’t help but worry as he doesn’t see nor feel Mark nearby.

“Mark,” he gets louder and the device makes a noise as his vitals are rising.

Dr. Lockhart stands there in shock before looking down at Jaebum who shouldn’t even be awake right now and is struggling against the straps. How he lets out a whine as his panther is coming through despite being sedated and with the devices on.

“Mark, where’s Mark?” Jaebum is desperate to find him. To know he’s ok.

“He’s in the other room,” Dr. Lockhart announces and Jaebum stills as their eyes meet.

Dr. Lockhart can’t understand why Jaebum is so fixated on Mark. The only moment they had was a few minutes after they were ‘born’. How could he have such an attachment already? Even during the process of being created, they weren't of the same feline breed. They were just created at the same time and ‘born’ at the same time. 

Jaebum calms down at those words and Dr. Lockhart is astonished. Not only did Jaebum speak his language, he understood it and he was just ‘born’ hours ago. Could he hear them while in the capsule? Did that mean Mark could understand them too? 

“See...wanna see Mark.” 

His eyes are wild and holding a very strong emotion. Of something that shouldn’t be possible. Such passion for someone he barely knew. This could be bad if Dr. Lockhart didn’t tread carefully.

“You have to do what needs to be done and you can see him.”

Those eyes become so dangerous as they bore into him and Dr. Lockhart can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from the dark creature before him. But Jaebum doesn’t say anymore words but his eyes spoke volumes of what he wanted to do to him. Dr. Lockhart was swift enough to up the dosage of sedation before things could escalate...

The pain is horrible. The testing. The black outs. How the pain runs through his body and it’s like everything inside him is being torn apart. But he holds on. He has too. For Mark. With each passing second, the strong urge to attack, to kill runs through him. How if he could just get a hold of one of them he could do so much damage--

Screams ring out and Jaebum smirks as one got too close and thought he couldn’t attack through the pain. The scent of blood flows through the air and the spike of fear picks up that has Jaebum smirking more as he lands his eyes on Dr. Lockhart. Of his silent promise of how he was going to kill him for keeping Mark from him. 

He can feel the darkness within him growing as he’s getting stronger with each day…

“Mark,” Jaebum demands as he’s come face to face with Dr. Lockhart once again.

It’s been what, days? Months? He doesn’t know from all the black outs really. His time is filled with pain and more testing with people looking at him with such fear or fascination. He’s already killed multiple but yet they still continue trying to control him. To test his abilities. His mind. But for some reason, today is different. Today there are no tests. No pain. He’s just sedated and strapped to a chair.

“Why do you want to see him so bad?” Dr. Lockhart asks back.

Looking into his eyes now, Jaebum can tell something’s changed about him. His eyes have more light and passion. He’s not as harsh or looking at him like the others do. He looks at him as if they’re equals. Like they’re the same. Humans are weird.

“Why do you keep him from me?” Jaebum throws back into his face as he easily breaks through the straps to show he’s not messing around but Dr. Lockhart doesn’t hit the emergency button or moves an inch.

Instead, Dr. Lockhart keeps Jaebum’s stare before his expression becomes stern and serious with warning to Jaebum as if Jaebum couldn’t take down this whole facility in a blink of an eye,

“Because I don’t want you to harm him. He’s special to me and if for one second you try and lay a finger on him, I will end you, the government be damned.”

Jaebum is shocked by this. By the emotion and bite behind those words. Of a mere human willing to take on something with no possible chance of winning in order to protect someone. Of protecting Mark. 

Dr. Lockhart can see the instant change in Jaebum toward him.

“I would never hurt him...I wanna protect him...be with him...he’s my mate.” 

Dr. Lockhart’s eyes go wide at this and it all makes sense now. Those two didn’t just bond, they held an unique connection that couldn’t be severed. Even when he blocked the memory from Mark, he’s still reacting to him. Still trying to head toward this direction instinctively though it’s under tight security and Dr. Lockhart makes sure Mark doesn’t make it far enough to know Jaebum exists. What they have is something no one can stop. Something that humans can’t tell right away but hybrids could. The one that’s for them. And looking into those wild and dangerous eyes, he knows that nothing will stop Jaebum from being with Mark.

But he can’t let them be together...not when Jaebum is like this. So feral. Made to be a killing machine. The government is expecting to get a hold of him soon and test him out in public and if he sends Jaebum out like this, he’s only going to grow more and more hatred and anger. Jaebum will get to a point where he’d only hurt Mark even if he didn’t want that because he’d be too feral. And already he’s on the borderline of it. 

Shit. Dr. Lockhart truly created a monster that was becoming what the original plan was but thanks to Mark, he was ‘born’ with some of himself in there. Of the Jaebum full of passion. Of a heart and soul and here Dr. Lockhart was destroying it. He had to stop that now. Not just for Mark’s sake but for the world. He wasn’t going to let the government do what they wanted. With Jaebum, he’s going to show the world just how powerful love can be. He just hopes he’s not too late.

“But do you love him?” 

“Love?” Jaebum asks curiously.

“He may be your mate but you’ll only hurt him if you don’t love him.”

Jaebum doesn’t like this as he doesn’t know what love is and he doesn’t want to bring harm toward his mate,

“Tell me what love is,” he demands as he stands up.

“Love isn’t something you just talk about. It’s felt. It’s through actions, feeling,” he says as Jaebum comes to him and grabs him when Dr. Lockhart points to Jaebum’s chest, “From within here.”

Jaebum stills as Dr. Lockhart’s words sink in, “I can show you what love is. How it feels. But there’s many forms of love and right now you’re experiencing one.”

“I am?” Jaebum is confused and lost but Dr. Lockhart just smiles,

“This one is called compassion. I feel horrible for what I’ve done to you, before Mark showed me what I was becoming and I want to make it right. I want to help you two be together in a better world but you have to learn to trust me.”

“Trust?” 

“Relying on my word. Believing in me. You may not see it now but one day you will.”

“You could just be tricking me though. Another tactic to control me.”

“If you want to be with Mark, you’ll just have to trust me.” 

For Mark. His promise to Mark. He’d do anything to be with him. To see him and be by his side. To touch him again and feel that warmth. Dr. Lockhart can see in Jaebum’s expression and eyes that he’s thinking of Mark and just like each time he talks about him, Dr. Lockhart knows that Jaebum already loves Mark very much…

He just doesn’t know that yet.

Jaebum’s thoughts are full of Mark. Of being able to be with him. Of seeing him again. He wants that. He wants it so bad that he’s considering it. To do what Dr. Lockhart was talking about. But when he opens his eyes he finds he’s not in his cell where he was thinking this over a moment ago and that he’s in some room he hasn’t been in before. He’s strapped in again and there’s a giant machine where parts of it hover over him from above. 

“I’m sorry, Jaebeom.”

Jaebum stills before turning his head toward the voice and taking in Dr. Lockhart looking at him with a raw expression.

“Who?” Jaebum asks.

“You may have originally been named hybrid 000 but from today onwards your name is Lim Jaebeom. Mark helped pick it out.”

Warmth hits Jaebum that he can feel from within his chest at that. At having an actual name that his mate gave him. Is this what Dr. Lockhart was talking about? This warmth? This feeling? He’s felt it so many times before back in the capsule. Back when he touched Mark and they held hands. It was such a wonderful indescribable feeling that he wants more of. He wants more of Mark’s love and to give his in return...

“What is yours?” 

“Li Jie Lockhart. My parents gave me that name as they wanted me to be something heroic one day and well…” 

So much for that, Dr. Lockhart thinks to himself with a sad smile.

“I really wanted to show you over time so you’d understand it better but unfortunately we don’t have that as the government wants you tomorrow to start your trials.”

Jaebum is still so young. Even ‘born’ at the age he was, the government really wanted to turn him into a killing monster for their own greedy purposes and didn’t want to wait any longer. Dr. Lockhart fears this won’t be enough but from seeing since the moment Jaebum was ‘born’ of how passionate he was about Mark…

It’s a shot he’s willing to take.

“What are you going to do to me?” Jaebum asks as he watches Dr. Lockhart mess with some buttons and the machine comes to life.

“You have to trust me, remember?”

“But you said the government wants me. Won’t that take me away from Mark?”

The machine is getting closer and Jaebum is getting worked up. He can’t be taken away from Mark. Not now when he’s understanding love and how to care for his mate. He has to remain here. To protect him. To be with him. He won’t let them take him away. He won’t-

Jaebum breaks free of the straps even in his drugged state and grabs a hold of the top of the machine as it comes down on him and the vine-like parts try to connect with him. He’s seconds from breaking the machine and stopping the process but then he hears Dr. Lockhart’s voice,

“If you do that you’ll lose Mark forever.”

Jaebum freezes and it’s all that’s needed for the device to come down fully. Jaebum can feel his heart beating faster and some pain as it starts to connect to him while Dr. Lockhart continues to talk,

“This is the only way, Jaebeom. To show you. To give you a fighting chance for the both of you and though you may forget Mark now...you’ll meet him again someday. And if you truly love him, it’ll never go away...trust me, ok? Trust in me that I’ll bring you two together again.”

Jaebum’s claws dig into the machine as the pain grows. He could stop it. He could destroy the machine and go to Mark right now but...but it could harm Mark. He doesn’t want to hurt him. He wants to love Mark. Even though it’ll hurt himself to do this. That he’ll forget. That he doesn’t know how long or if he’ll ever see Mark again...and he may be scared to trust Dr. Lockhart but he knows his feelings are true. That he cares for Mark. That he loves Mark and if what Dr. Lockhart said is true and that love is a powerful weapon…

He forces himself to remove his claws from the machine and Dr. Lockhart watches as Jaebum accepts this. He’ll do it. He’ll do anything for his mate. Because he loves him. The warmth in his chest grows and he finds himself crying warm tears that roll down his face and with the last thought of Mark, he finds himself going under.

So many memories rush forth. Mixing. Twisting. Darkness surrounding him as he takes in emotions. Thoughts. Feelings. These memories given to him. They’re not his. His parents. His childhood. None of it was real. But the feelings. The emotions. The love...he could feel it. This was the love Dr. Lockhart wanted to show him. Moments of Dr. Lockhart’s life. Emotions. Feelings. They were not his but Dr. Lockhart’s. Of a child who grew up with such loving parents. Who talked about how powerful love was. But these people he’s given are not Dr. Lockhart’s actual parents but made up people. Made up hybrids fabricated to the moment of being taken to Goyang. 

He was never born there. He had no family. He was a creation. Made to be a killing machine and yet Dr. Lockhart chose to teach him about love in the end. Love…

But this darkness keeps coming. Keeps surrounding him. The urge to kill. To harm. To destroy. It’s so loud. Everything is twisting. His thoughts. His feelings. His emotions. 

I can’t stop it.

I’m scared.

Mark…

Mark I’m the hybrid. I’m the thing that your siblings want to kill. I’m the creature that the government isn’t going to stop going after. Though Dr. Lockhart tried...though he brought us together again...I can’t...I’m losing control...just like in Goyang where it’s blacked out on how I escaped...it’s happening again...please...I don’t want to...I don’t want to hurt the others...our pack...you…

I can’t find you

Help

The void is growing deeper and wider

I can’t reach you

I’m slipping…

“Ok, we need like five minutes before we do anything,” Youngjae says.

“But do we even have five minutes?” Danny replies.

“We need to go after Yien now,” Jackson demands.

“Can you track Jimin’s last location?” Bam asks Yugyeom who is already on it.

“I’m not gonna stop until I do.”

Jinyoung can see the pack in full worry mode for Mark as they’re still trying to soak in everything that just happened.

“But what about Jaebum? What is going on with him? We can’t just up and leave when he was trying to attack us. Something is wrong-”

“Mark…”

Everyone stills as they look over to Jaebum who is starting to come to.

“What?! But I even used my venom like you asked!” Bam exclaims.

“He should be fully sedated...I don’t understand,” Youngjae is in awe.

Jaebum’s hand twitches as scales are starting to show again. 

“Need you...need to find you…”

“I’m trying to find him!” Yugyeom whines.

Suddenly they feel a very dark aura spread out at the same time Jaebum opens his eyes. Jinyoung curses as he moves forth to grab Jaebum before he can attack but then everything happens so fast.

Jinyoung can hear Jackson calling out for him before he’s blinking and feeling like there’s no gravity before he’s dropping to the ground in some other place. Some other building. He tries to figure out where he could be when he’s distracted by the noise Jaebum makes. Jinyoung’s eyes go wide as he hears Jaebum’s bones cracking and more scales showing. As he hears the feral sounds coming forth and the dark aura growing. And right before his eyes he can see Jaebum shifting into a creature so big that half of the top part of the building is breaking apart and falling down to the ground below. As the building shakes and a structure beam is hit and taking damage as the building is beginning to tilt to the right. Jinyoung can’t do anything as a tail comes forth and whips him back and he goes through a wall just to hit another wall hard before the building smashes into the one beside it…

Heavy breathing. Vision blurring. There’s debris everywhere as parts of buildings are falling apart and the one they’re currently in is smashed into the building next to it and could collapse down at any moment. But that’s not what Jinyoung is worried about as he struggles to move. Pain jolts through his body that tries to stop him and he almost blacks out. Shit. How did everything go so wrong so fast? 

The world is spinning and chaos is continuing to happen as Jinyoung tries to focus ahead of him. Through the giant hole of the building as he takes in the creature...the hybrid…  
How did Dr. Lockhart even manage to create something like that? How were they even supposed to take him down before he killed them all? He needs to move. Needs to get back to the others but his body is betraying him right now. And Mark…

I’m so sorry...

Jinyoung clenches his teeth as he sees a giant black dragon roaring at the center of the debris below.

This was no longer their leader. This was currently the hybrid 000 that was destroying everything in sight…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the roller coaster is going down fast from high velocity! Hold onto your butts cause this will tug at your heartstrings!

The lights flicker as the building starts to shake. Sunmi and Mark pull back as the lights completely go off in confusion when the shaking gets violent before a loud roar is heard and the building begins to teeter to one side. Everything starts to slide fast as Mark is quick to grab a hold of Sunmi as the bed hits the wall along with the desk as you can hear parts of the building falling from the outside. It all comes to an abrupt stop but not for long as the ground shakes every other moment and sounds of chaos are continuing to happen from outside. The two look out the broken window at the sideways angle to see a giant creature with black scales, wings and a tail destroying nearby abandoned buildings. 

“It’s him. Hybrid 000,” Sunmi states and Mark’s eyes go wide.

“Bummie…”

Sunmi looks to him in confusion before Mark is letting go of here and taking off.

“Mark, wait!” She calls out after him but Mark is already out the door.

This was bad. It was suicidal going out there to face that creature. She needed to think fast or she’d lose him too. Her eyes land on Jaehyun who is still on the ground but knocked out now before she locks on Wonho. 

She can do this. The government isn’t gonna take another person from her!

She rushes over as she touches the one ring that is used to control Wonho…

Why do things have to keep getting worse? Jinyoung is finally up and standing with support of the wall he has but as the building keeps making noise and more parts are falling, it’s obvious that it won’t be up for long. And of course he’s on one of the top floors-

“Jinyoung!” 

Jinyoung’s eyes go wide as he looks down the messed up hall to see Jackson running toward him,

“Jackson…”

Jackson reaches him and hugs him right away as relief sounds in his voice,

“You’re ok...fuck, I was so scared,” he sucks in air from how worried he had been.

“How?” Jinyoung asks though he’s not quite sure how he’s here too or why.

“He teleported here and took you with him when you grabbed him. Luckily I was able to touch you though my grip slipped so I was teleported down a bit. Someone had touched me as well so the others are probably here too but in different locations.”

What?! 

“We need to find them-”

Another roar is heard and the two look out to see the giant creature tearing into a nearby building before fire is coming forth and setting it ablaze.

“That’s him...that’s Jaebum,” Jackson says almost speechless at how much destruction Jaebum is causing and so fast.

Jinyoung’s expression goes raw before he’s gripping Jackson’s hand,

“We need to find the others while we can.”

Before Jaebum notices them...Before it’s too late. 

Jackson’s expression becomes raw like Jinyoung’s before he nods and is helping Jinyoung move onward.

“Oh my hand just had to slip,” Bam groans out as he starts to sit up.

Yugyeom is right beside him and the two can hear Youngjae and Danny on the other side of the room as they’re all starting to move. 

“Where are we?” Yugyeom asks as he blinks and takes in what appears to be a hospital.

“This is Chinese,” Danny’s voice rings out as he sees a bunch of folders on the ground that have fallen from behind the counter where they landed.

“Is this a nurse station?” Youngjae adds before concluding that it was as he sees the room numbers in the 700s.  
“I think I hit my head guys cause I swear things are still tilted at an angle,” Bam admits as he goes to stand up and has to grip the counter as his balance is thrown off a bit.

“No, it’s not just you,” Youngjae replies as he’s the same way and Danny helps to steady him.

Loud sounds of things breaking and falling apart are heard from outside that catch their attention where they turn to look behind them to see a hole through the wall and the sight of a giant creature breathing fire to the building next to them. The building doesn’t stand a chance as the fire engulfs it and the building starts to crumble even more. 

“A dragon…” Yugyeom says in awe.

The building falls apart in a blink of an eye and the four instantly think of the conversation they had with BTS.

“Holy shit...he’s the hybrid..” Bam breathes out in awe himself.

“This is why Jinyoung didn’t want us to say anything to BTS,” Danny speaks.

It hits them harder because this is their leader. Their leader of the hybrid that the government not only wants but that Wonho and Namjoon wanted to take down and kill. The feral hybrid that was full of chaos and destruction. 

“If they knew they’d kill him,” Youngjae says with emotion laced in his voice.

But as they continue to watch Jaebum destroying things, it’s clear to see what their own options would be. Kill or be killed right? If they had been in another location. If they had been where they once were and Jaebum had turned...the damage he would’ve done to so many people...so many innocent people around…

That’s not what their leader wanted. That’s not who Jaebum is. This wasn’t their leader. 

“Guys…” Yugyeom lets out with even more emotion as his expression is falling into one full of pain.

They would have to attack him. To bring him down. But they don’t want to hurt him. They don’t want to kill him. Jaebum saved their lives. He got them out of the facility and continued to keep them free before this moment. He wanted and brought together a pack that he showed through his actions and words of how much he cared for them. 

“We can’t let him continue like this,” Danny says with his fists clenched and his expression breaking, “We have to do something.”

“There has to be another way. Something we can do! Maybe knock him out and suppress this part of him...something!” Bam is getting worked up as he can’t bear to do this.

Knowing how much this would hurt Jaebum more than it was hurting them. And Mark...god…

“Till the end right?” 

The four hear the voice from behind and see Jackson being the one who said it with Jinyoung leaning into him.

They all made a promise. No matter what and until the very end, they would stand together. 

They all shared the same dreams but without each other, those dreams would no longer hold meaning. They’ve already been through so much together and it’s safe to assume they’d never pick the normal route. They picked their own path...together.

“Ah, the looks on your faces tell me you’ve chosen the futile option,” Jinyoung lets out with a sigh.

“You have the exact same expression,” Youngjae throws back and it just has Jinyoung’s smile growing more with the sincere expression on his face.

“What can I say? I’m a hunter and hunters don’t go back on their word.”

His expression soon goes serious as his eyes shine with determination,

“Let’s get our leader back, yeah?”

The others all show matching expressions as they nod. It was all or nothing. 

“Think you can come up with a heavier sedative?” Jackson asks Youngjae who nods.

“With this hospital still having supplies lying around, surely I can come up with a stronger one. You guys just have to keep him distracted.”

“Distraction is my middle name,” Bam smirks as him and Yugyeom high five.

“Let’s get this party started!” Yugyeom boasts.

The pack held renewed energy and with a few parting words, they were on the move…

Mark’s panting is heard as he races through the building to reach Jaebum. He pushes himself to move faster because he knows Jaebum needs him. His own emotions are haywire as back when he had opened his eyes and saw Sunmi more memories had come to him. Of all the times he heard about her from Dr. Lockhart. But not just her. This hospital...the buildings outside...he remembers them from his past. From looking out Dr. Lockhart’s window. They’re around the area where he was created and as he runs, another memory hits him. It makes him have to lean against the wall after suddenly stopping as more come to him--

He’s running, no, scurrying across the long hallways in his feline form. Something is calling for him. He can feel it. Hear it. He doesn’t know what or who it is but he can’t help but be pulled toward them. It feels familiar like he should know but he can’t recall. Dr. Lockhart had tried to stop him many times before but this time he’ll make it. He has to. They sound so desperate. They sound like they’re in so much pain. He wants to help them. Wants to make it better.

I’m here

I’m here

It runs through his thoughts and pushes him forward and soon he’s turning the corner to a restricted section that’s heavily guarded but Mark doesn’t even get to make it any further as someone scoops him up in their arms and Mark comes face to face with Dr. Lockhart,

“There you are! What did I tell you about coming this way? It’s too dangerous and there’s nothing over here for you!”

Dr. Lockhart holds Mark close who mews as he looks back longingly toward the restricted section that they’re getting further and further away from. 

He can still hear them calling…

Mark can’t even go over there now. It’s been so long now and he can’t even get close. He can still hear them but he’s afraid of mentioning it to Dr. Lockhart cause he might block him from that too. He hopes his thoughts can reach him instead. That he can provide some sort of comfort. And when he sleeps, he finds himself instinctively having his hand out and open. Like a hand for them to hold if they could touch. He doesn’t know why he does it but he does. And one day, he finds warmth that’ll wrap around him late at night when he does that. It helps him sleep and he hopes that person is able to do the same. 

He doesn’t feel lonely when he’s in his cell or away from Dr. Lockhart. That warmth is still with him like a protective embrace that grows stronger each day. He craves it. Basks in it. Every time he closes his eyes, it’s like he’s with them. The one that was calling out. He reached them and it makes him so happy. Even as more siblings come, Mark likes this person’s warmth the best...

“Mark, do you know what a mate is?” 

“A mate?” Mark looks up at Dr. Lockhart curiously.

“It’s a partner for your species where for us humans it would be a wife or husband...a soulmate. Someone you love more than anything.”

“Ah, but I’m still learning about love,” Mark says back and Dr. Lockhart smiles.

“That’s fine. I wasn’t talking about going off and finding a mate today. I just wanted to say that everyone has someone out there just for them.”

Mark points to himself, “Even me? Even though I was created in a lab?”

Dr. Lockhart nods, “Fate and love tend to play an important part in life,” he says as his expression holds raw emotion while he trails off in thought before eventually saying, 

“Can you...can you close your eyes for me and picture them?”

Mark closes his eyes while biting his lip in deep concentration. He doesn’t know that Dr. Lockhart is trying to see how deep their connection is. If his theory is correct.

“Can you feel them?” 

For Mark’s memory had been erased of their first meeting and Mark doesn’t remember him but yet he still feels that connection. The pull toward the other hybrid--

“Yeah,” Mark nods as that warmth is there.

“What do you see?”

“I can’t,” Mark starts but Dr. Lockhart encourages him,

“Try harder. Latch onto what you’re feeling. Hold onto it and let them come to your mind.”

Mark’s eyebrows furrow but he doesn’t want to disappoint Dr. Lockhart so he pushes harder and as the warmth surrounds him more, Mark latches onto it and lets it in where a sudden image comes to mind. 

“A boy...he’s the same age as me...dark hair...two little moles above his left eye…”

“Fascinating,” Dr. Lockhart says in awe. 

It’s true hybrids have the capability to tell who is their mate but even those that can don’t have such a connection as this. This is something he didn’t even imagine could be possible when creating them. There’s no telling what else can happen between them.

Mark opens his eyes at Dr. Lockhart’s tone of surprise and blinks curiously before perking up,

“Was that really my mate?!”

Dr. Lockhart can see the excitement on Mark’s face and he’s quick to keep his own emotions from showing. Of knowing what was going to happen because he ran out of time and the government would be coming by tomorrow.

“He could be...what would you name him?”

“Wouldn’t he already have a name?”

“Well, you didn’t have a name until I gave you one,” Dr. Lockhart says.

Mark looks far too adorable as he starts thinking seriously, “Well Gaga’s name starts with a J...J..just Jae maybe...no, too similar to Youngjae...needs something else...hmm..JB? No...yes...Jae...Be-um,” Mark stumbles a bit with his words before it hits him. 

“Ah! Jaebeom!”

Mark is so proud of this name as he smiles wide with his two little fangs showing.

Dr. Lockhart gives him a smile back as he ruffles Mark’s hair, “I’d say that Lim would be the only fitting last name for a Jaebeom, wouldn’t you say?” he adds and Mark nods. 

“Lim Jaebeom is my mate! I can’t wait to meet him one day!”

Dr. Lockhart’s eyes shine with emotion, “One day kiddo. One day…”

The next day Mark didn’t feel that warmth anymore…

Mark lets out a feline noise as the memories fade and his emotions rise further. He was there. Jaebum was there at the facility with him for so long before being taken away to Goyang. For so long Jaebum had been reaching for him. Calling out-

“Bummie,” Mark calls out as he’s running again even as the ground shakes. 

Even as he gets closer to the destruction and chaos. All this time he’d been close to hybrid 000. It is Jaebum. This creature that he’s seeing comes into view as he’s outside and raging. It’s always been Jaebum. And with another roar that would seem monsterous to others, Mark hears it differently. He’s calling out. He doesn’t want to be like this. He’s searching, reaching out for someone...for him.

“Bummie!” Mark shouts as tears come to his eyes.

Panther or dragon, this was his mate. This was the Jaebum he knew back then and the Jaebum he knows now. The one who has such warmth, such love, such passion. He’s just lost and trapped in the darkness. He just needs to get him out. To guide him back--

“Jaebum!” Mark cries out as he runs past the long tail and into Jaebum’s view.

As he stands there now with tears falling and so much love and emotions on his face and in his eyes. 

“Bummie,” Mark says it but it’s quieter as he now has Jaebum’s attention.

Jaebum stops as his eyes lock with his. 

“MARK!”

“YIEN!” 

Mark can hear the pack calling out for him but Mark doesn’t move nor look away from the dragon. From those wild and dangerous eyes of his lover.

“I’m here, Jaebum. I’m here…” his voice cracks with all the emotions running through him.

As Jaebum takes a step toward him and the ground shakes. As the others are calling out in worry for him to get out of the way. Another step is taken and a low rumble is heard from Jaebum as his tail swishes back and forth.

“Unlike last time, I’m not going anywhere. No one will take me from you. I won’t let go, Bummie. I’ll never let go.”  
His blue eyes are so bright with his love and devotion for Jaebum. So fierce with his declaration as his love only continues to grow for Jaebum. He’s not scared of him and he won’t stop no matter what. He’ll reach him. His love will reach him.

Mark lifts his hand slowly as Jaebum stops and is just mere inches from him now. Jaebum lowers his head as he continues to stare at Mark and when Mark’s hand is about to touch him, Jaebum lets out another noise. It doesn’t deter Mark as he just smiles at him before touching him.

Mark can feel the scales and thick skin but it’s the warmth that he feels seeping into the palm of his hand that has his breath hitching and trying to keep a sob from coming out. It’s the warmth he felt from his memories. And as it grows to wrap around him, Mark can’t help but grow more emotional, especially when Jaebum moves his head to nuzzle against Mark’s face gently. 

It’s Jaebum. It’s still his Jaebum.

Mark closes his eyes and nuzzles back and a small smile tries to come forth when he hears Jaebum let out a happy rumble. He reached him. He was able to reach him with his love still. The monster the government wanted wasn't fully achieved due to his and Dr. Lockhart’s interference. Even though he’s feral, he has a heart still. Jaebum is still there underneath all the darkness. 

“Bummie...my mate…”

A whine comes forth as Jaebum doesn’t like that Mark is crying and nudges him to look at him. Mark opens his eyes and can see the love and passion there that makes Mark's heart swell. 

“I love you, Lim Jaebeom,” Mark says with a breathtaking smile and a tilt of his head, “Always and forever, just like we promised each other...together.”

Jaebum is overcome with many emotions at not only hearing but feeling Mark’s love. It grounds him, anchoring him back and away from the darkness as the sky is clearing and he feels the pull toward Mark. He latches on, wanting nothing more than to hold Mark and love on him---

It happens so fast. One second Mark is smiling and looking at him with such love and the next second a bullet is running through him and Mark’s breath hitches…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't out earlier. Things came up but I did it! Holds onto your butts!

The sudden intake of air; the surprised pain that runs through him. Mark’s eyes go wide with recognition of being shot as a bullet hits him and it’s like everything goes in slow motion. His body goes weak and his knees give out as he’s falling toward the ground. The cries of his pack sound so far away as his vision blurs and it hurts to breathe---

Jaebum watches his mate hit the ground and tries to gasp in air. Can see the blood steadily pouring out from underneath his chest as the bullet is still lodged in there. His mate was shot. His mate is hurting. His mate was dying…

Rage and darkness rush forth and overcome Jaebum. They hurt his mate! They’ll pay for this! 

Jaebum isn’t thinking rationally as the darkness consumes him. He doesn’t think about a sniper being the one who did it. He just sees Got7. The only ones around and it had to be them.

“Oh god oh god,” Bam is freaking out at seeing Mark being shot as the others want to go over to him now before Yugyeom’s voice is heard,

“Guys…” 

The three look away from Mark and to Jaebum who is now looking at them with such hatred and anger.

“He thinks it’s us. He thinks we shot Mark,” Jinyoung says.

“This isn’t the time! Yien needs us!” Jackson exclaims.

The ground shakes as Jaebum turns to face them fully and Jinyoung locks his eyes with him,

“Jiaer, you and me fight him while Bam and Yugyeom get to Mark.”

“What? Just you two?!” Bam doesn’t like this at all. 

“We don’t have much time! Make every second count!” Jinyoung says with emotion. 

But before they can even do anything else, gunshots ring out and the pack barely has time to dodge and get out of the way. Jinyoung rolls behind some debris as Jackson is forced to separate from him while Bam and Yugyeom huddle behind debris themselves. Jinyoung glances to where the bullets came from and curses as he sees the government has arrived as well. They’ve must’ve been the ones to shoot Mark but where did the sniper go?

Sudden heat comes forth and Jinyoung ducks down as the fire goes right above him as Jaebum is ready to take everyone down. This was bad. At this rate all of them were going to die…

The device falls to the ground before a heeled foot comes down to destroy it along with the ring she took off. She watches as Wonho carries Jaehyun toward the bed as destruction and chaos continue outside. Gently laying him down, Wonho softly caresses his face,

“Jaehyun...”

His voice is laced with emotion as his expression shows how he’s hurting. But unfortunately this wasn’t the time or place to spend comforting his mate as things needed to be done.

“Please, you have to help him!” Sunmi begs again.

She could’ve tried to control him but she didn’t know the full extent of his capabilities. And using him before proved that he wasn’t easy to control. Plus...seeing the damage she caused because of her own pain made her regret trying to control him in the first place.

Wonho turns to face her and sees her pleading expression and eyes that are desperate. It was completely different from when he saw her back in the facility. Where her eyes had been so hollow and void of any emotion other than anger. It was the only thing that fueled her to keep going but now something else was taking over her and the emotions were coming back to her more and more. There was light back in her eyes. 

“Please-” she cuts off as they hear footsteps and look to find Youngjae and Danny appearing.

“You…” Youngjae trails off in shock at recognizing her. 

Sunmi’s own eyes show recognition, “You’re Choi Youngjae.” 

Danny growls and blocks Youngjae from her and braces himself to attack but the sounds from outside stop out of nowhere and takes their attention away from each other to look out the window.

“He did it. He’s able to still reach him,” Youngjae states with emotion as he takes in the intimate moment of Mark and Jaebum.

“No way,” Sunmi can’t believe it.

Such a feral mad beast and yet Mark has tamed it? How is this possible?

“Love,” Danny says,

“Love is a powerful thing,” Youngjae and him say together with a smile on their face.

Instantly she thinks of Dr. Lockhart and more emotions come to her before everything happens so fast. Where one second Mark is standing and the next he’s falling to the ground as others cry out for him.

“He’s been shot!” Danny cries out as Youngjae’s expression breaks.

Jaebum gets angry and starts to rampage as the government shows up and surrounds them. 

“I need to get to Mark now!” Youngjae states and Wonho grabs him.

The two lock eyes and Youngjae can see Wonho wants to help and nods before teleporting with him and Danny.

Wonho appears slightly back as Youngjae barely waits till his feet touch the ground to take off running. Jaebum is distracted with his back turned to him so Youngjae is able to quickly make it to Mark and slide down to his side with Danny soon there.

“Shit…” Youngjae breathes out as he looks at Mark’s state.

He applies pressure over the wound and listens to Mark’s breathing that sounds way too wet and not enough air intake,

“A lung has been punctured and filling up with blood,” he gets out before Danny is helping him turn him over on his side so he doesn’t choke on his blood, “The bullet must still be inside and is making it hard for him to heal.”

They lock eyes as Danny knows what Youngjae has to do,

“Hold him steady,” Youngjae orders and Danny nods before Youngjae touches Mark’s face,

“Mark, listen to me...I know this is gonna hurt but it has to be done ok? I need to get the bullet out so we can help you breathe.”

Mark nods weakly before Youngjae’s hands are moving. Things are blurring and sound is going in and out but once the pain hits, Mark almost blacks out right away. But he can’t. Jaebum needs him. He can hear him calling out in such pain and sorrow. He’s hurting far worse than what he feels right now. Some of his vision comes back and though it’s blurry he knows it’s Jaebum and reaches his hand out,

‘Bummie’

Jaebum’s roaring as he takes down multiple men of the government at once. Yugyeom and Bam have no time to get out of the way of Jaebum’s tail and are flown back into the debris where they lay unconscious with fire around. 

“Bam!”

“Yugyeom!” 

Jackson and Jinyoung shout as they’re trying to deal with the government at the same time as staying out of Jaebum’s rage. But unfortunately they couldn’t. Jinyoung manages to take one guy down and hit the next before Jackson is calling out his name and grabbing him before they both go flying from Jaebum’s wings expanding fast and creating a huge gust of wind. He can hear Jackson’s cry of pain before they’re dropping to the ground with Jackson knocked out above him but still holding him protectively.

“Jiaer…” Jinyoung tries to control his emotions before carefully moving Jackson up and into his arms. 

Everything was going so wrong so fast. Jinyoung thought he was strong but he’s nothing compared to the dragon before him. Of how dark aura was forming and making him stronger. It was making the ground shake and buildings crumble more that in no time this abandoned city would be destroyed if they don’t stop him. 

The dragon roars once more before locking eyes with Jinyoung cradling Jackson. Jinyoung’s eyes are lethal as he has no choice but to do this in order to protect his mate. To protect the others. Carefully laying Jackson down, Jinyoung stands up and pulls out his bow and arrow. Jaebum may have scales all over his body but his underside is not. If he can manage to land a blow just underneath his neck or even close to his heart…

Jinyoung’s hand shakes when it’s usually always steady. He can’t help it as he aims the arrow toward Jaebum. Just the thought of hurting him...of attempting to take him down is not something he wants to do. It’s not easy to just let the arrow go or to attack like he had back then. Before he knew Jaebum. Before they became a pack. But for his mate he would see this through and as his hand is finally steady, Jinyoung has the bow pulled back tight and is ready to fire.

‘I’m sorry’ 

It rings through Jinyoung’s mind from deep within his heart before he lets go. The arrow flies fast into the air as Jinyoung watches with sad eyes as the arrow is about to hit it’s target but the dark aura stops it. They never stood a chance against him. Not as they are now. That realization tells Jinyoung how this was gonna end and a sad smile appears. Jinyoung was a hunter though. Loyal to his pack and even though this would end in tragedy, he’d see it through to the very last moment. So with another arrow at the ready and standing his ground, he’s about to fire another one when someone appears before him. Seven of them to be exact.

“BTS…” Jinyoung trails off in awe as the gang has arrived and is ready to go.

“Sorry to keep you guys waiting but the government had something up their sleeve that kept us a little busy,” Jin states from beside Jinyoung as he helps Jinyoung to put down his bow.

Jaebum roars in anger as he elongates his body that doesn’t have a single scratch on it. God, Jaebum was a remarkable creature indeed.

“Simply attacks aren’t going to do much damage,” Namjoon states as him and the others brace themselves.

“We don’t have much time before those other hybrids show up,” Jhope reminds them.

“Too late,” Suga throws in as seven more hybrids appear, one jumping out from a high point that Jinyoung quickly realizes was the sniper.

His eyes take in how demonic they are from the darkness constantly surrounding them and partially shifted with pitch black eyes and sharp teeth pulled into a smirk.

“Monsta X,” a voice is heard and they look to see Wonho standing there pissed off.

“How dare they use me to trap my team and take control of them…”

Oh Wonho was beyond pissed.

“Get Jackson and the others out of the danger zone. We’ll handle this,” Jin instructs Jinyoung.

“But-” Jinyoung tries but Jin shakes his head before giving him a small smile,

“We’re friends, remember? Jungkook already got the sedatives from Youngjae. We’ll get Jaebum back, don't worry.”

They’re still on their side. They’re still allies...no, friends. Even though Jaebum was like this, they didn’t give up on him. Jinyoung nods and goes to pick Jackson up in his arms as BTS and Wonho get ready to attack...

A hurt noise escapes Mark as he keeps reaching his hand out before the pain is great as Youngjae manages to get the bullet out. Someone is then taking a hold of his hand and it grounds Mark from completely blacking out just yet as he takes in Sunmi giving him a motherly smile as she strokes her fingers through his hair softly. Mark finds comfort in her touch of everything being alright that he ends up finally passing out. Sunmi’s smiles goes sad before she looks to Youngjae,

“We need to drain the blood from his lung-”

“Already on it,” Youngjae voices as he takes out a tube like straw the same size as the bullet hole to put inside.

With Danny’s and Sunmi’s help, they get it to where the blood starts draining back out and they can already tell it made a huge difference as Mark’s breathing isn’t as shaky or wet sounding. And after a few moments, it’s slowly returning to normal as less blood is flowing out which tells them his lung is almost drained and thankfully didn’t fill up too much.

“Now let's hope when I remove this, his lung will heal up just enough that no more blood can get into it and I can stitch this tiny hole up so it’ll heal in no time,” Youngjae states hopefully.

They hold their breath as they wait another moment before Youngjae carefully removes the makeshift tube. They wait and listen and when they find Mark’s breathing is still steady, they let their own breath come out in relief before Youngjae begins to stitch the best he can with his little handy tools he keeps on him at all times. Like a needle and thread. The hospital helped in having many things he can use in the future too. Like now as he injects a pain reliever since he doesn’t have to worry about losing Mark and needed him awake prior. Putting a bandage over the wound, it’s the best he can do right now until he can check again more properly once this is all over with.

A loud noise captures their attention as they look to see Jaebum smashing his side into another building with BTS being the cause as they brace themselves for another attack. But then they notice someone coming toward them.

“Jinyoung,” Danny notices first and goes to help as he sees Jinyoung carrying Jackson.

Danny helps him bring Jackson over to them before racing off to go help get Bam and Yugyeom. Youngjae starts to fret over the others as he takes in the state they’re in.

“I got him. Do your thing,” Sunmi reassures and Youngjae doesn’t hesitate to start checking over Jackson.

Sunmi can tell this group of people were close and looking to see her younger brother fighting with his own pack...her eyes were opening more and more thanks to Mark. 

“Jimin!” BTS cries out as Jimin is hit with the tail and goes flying.

Suga is breathing heavily and down on one knee as he’s heavily wounded and Jhope is standing in a protective stance in front of two of Monsta X members. Jin is quick to help Jimin who is hurt from the sharp scales that managed to slice into his front. Jungkook and Taehyung are back to back with more of Monsta X members as they keep interfering and with Jaebum attacking everything, it makes it hard not to get hit. Wonho has had enough of this and starts to let out himself. How his own eyes go pitch black and his dark aura grows and branches out.

Jinyoung sets Bam down and sees what Jin was talking about.

“What is he?”

“He’s a demonic hybrid,” Sunmi states, “With what Dr. Lockhart and I found many years ago deep underground. He used that when creating these hybrids...something dark...something not from this world...extremely dangerous and uncontrollable dark substance that I would only label as pure evil that came from the depths of hell itself.”

“It’s something that should’ve stayed down there,” a voice says and they see Jaehyun standing there looking at Wonho. “After experiencing first hand the types of creatures that thrive from this substance...that whole damn place should’ve been destroyed once it was found. Instead the government kept it under wraps. Sealed it off to go back into for later and one greedy prick found out about it and tried to open it back up after all this time. Guess who the lucky bastard was that ended up trapped down there since his boss wanted to know what happened to the team he sent down in there prior?” 

It was Jaehyun. Jinyoung’s eyes go wide as he realizes that was the mission Jaehyun was put on which ended up with him being trapped underground...that means Wonho was the one who saved him. That he turned Jaehyun because there was no other option-

“He didn’t want to do it. It pained him greatly to turn me but he didn’t want me to die. He apologized for being selfish and that he wanted me to live. A demonic hybrid...apologizing...caring...loving...when he too shouldn’t have had a heart or soul. It’s all thanks to him,” Jaehyun trails off as he looks down at Mark briefly.

How come Mark didn’t end up like the others? No darkness could taint him...Such a pure soul that emerged from the dark substance like some miracle. That brings light wherever he goes no matter how dark it might get. This was something not even Dr. Lockhart could have imagined when he went through with creating Mark. It was like Mark was truly an angel.

A smirk shows on Jaehyun’s face before he’s moving forward to help the others. The guys watch as dark wings suddenly sprout from Jaehyun’s back as his eyes glow. It was more fitting than him. A fallen angel…

Jin’s eyes connect with him before Jaehyun joins the fight and aids to help keep Wonho under control,

“Never thought I’d go hand in hand with them,” Jaehyun says as he faces Monsta X with Wonho.

“You’re in no condition to fight,” Wonho worries as he keeps Jaehyun close to him.

“Like I’m gonna let you go all out. Someone has to be there to bring you back,” Jaehyun says and makes it final, “We can worry about the other stuff later.”

They didn’t really have a lot of options right now as it was to fight to stay alive. To survive. To keep going.

“You really did something remarkable, Li Jie,” Sunmi says in awe as she takes in each hybrid.

These hybrids. Each and everyone showing off capabilities that shouldn’t be possible. Hybrids that shouldn’t exist. They’re growing. Changing. Adapting. Already the world was changing, literally one bite at a time and it's all thanks to Dr. Lockhart who just wanted to create a cure for his son.

A new age was coming. A new world was beginning to come to life…

Thump…

Namjoon has already unleashed some of his own darkness and is ready to attack again as Jaebum is recovering from the prior attack when Jaebum suddenly stops. 

Thump

Thump

It’s a heartbeat. A steady rhythm. That beat is there again. A familiar beat even with the darkness surrounding him. He can’t see but he can hear it. Feel it...it’s so loud...so comforting…

Jaebum turns toward the heartbeat as the others notice it too. Notice him looking toward Mark--

That sound that he was searching for. Constantly reaching for. It’s back. It always comes back. 

I’m here

I wanna see you

I wanna touch you

Be near you

Where before Jaebum always had these thoughts. These feelings. It wasn’t just him. That whole time in the capsule when he would hear that heartbeat...that heartbeat was letting him know the same thing.

I’m here

I wanna see you

I wanna touch you

Be with you

Can you hear me?

I’m here

Can you feel me?

That day...when that heartbeat had been struggling...fighting...when it made him want to break out so bad and help him...it wasn’t him that needed it...he was doing it to save Jaebum...the urge to be with him...to touch...to feel...to be near…

“Together. We promised, remember?”

Mark’s face appears with that beautiful smile and bright blue eyes. 

Even before they said it in words they had already promised each other. Their souls already intertwined and sealed that promise deep within. 

‘Bummie’

He can hear it. Can hear Mark calling out for him. Answering back and Jaebum realizes he’s always been returning his call. All this time…

Warmth starts to surround him and he can feel it. Mark’s love. His vision is clearing. The darkness is starting to fade. He was blind to it before due to the darkness. The darkness was trying to block it out but Jaebum can hear it and it’s getting louder and louder. The sky is clearing. It’s so blue...not a cloud in the sky...it feels so warm...he feels so alive...so many emotions coming to him…

His eyes can see his true surroundings again as he’s coming back to himself. As his eyes land on Mark. And his heart soars with such emotion at seeing him. At knowing he’s alive. That he’s here. He’s still with him. But then he notices the others...of his pack...those around him...the destruction…

He takes it all in. The blood. The knocked down buildings. The injuries. The dead bodies. He did that. He hurt not only the enemy but those he cared about. He destroyed things that shouldn’t have been touched. And though he sees the buildings were abandoned, it didn’t ease the thoughts of what if they hadn’t been? Who else would he have killed? Innocent children? Humans? Hybrids? Animals? He had blacked out and attacked without second thought. Even now the darkness was trying to take over again...even now...even though he loves Mark.

I hurt him.

It isn’t enough…

He’s a danger. He’ll do this again. 

What will happen the next time? What if he truly killed the pack? His allies? His friends? He’ll destroy everything that would make Mark happy and smiling. He’ll ruin all of that. 

Jaebum starts to shift back as it sinks in hard. As he returns to normal and his expression shows such pain and raw emotion. The others get distracted by Monsta X as Jaebum moves toward Mark. The ones of his pack that are still awake hurt for Jaebum as they know it must be hard to take in. To know what has happened. And when Jaebum stops before them with his eyes never leaving Mark’s body, they part to give him some room. Sunmi watches along with them as Jaebum goes down to his knees. His hands shake and his breath hitches as he tries to control his emotions. When he touches Mark, he can feel the warmth grow stronger. Can hear the heartbeat that he loves so much and pick up his scent that makes him want to cling harder.

His mate. His beautiful omega. So perfect for him and yet…

He can’t…

Lovingly caressing his face, Jaebum can’t stop the tears from falling. 

“Mark…” his voice breaks as he leans forward and presses their foreheads together.

“I love you…”

But I can’t...I can’t stay. I can’t chance hurting you more. Destroying you, the others...our pack.

“I love you…”

But it’s not enough, baby, I’m sorry. The darkness is too strong. What I am...even though Dr. Lockhart tried. Even though you so desperately kept reaching out. Kept holding my hand and trying to guide me…

“Please know that I love you...please remember that…”

I have to break our promise. 

I have to let you go.

The tears fall with warmth. Reminding him of the first time he ever cried. It was for Mark. Back when he was put under the machine. Then too he had to let Mark go. But this time...he wasn’t sure they’d meet again. 

Pulling back some, he looks at Mark one last time to secure it to memory. Hoping that he can fight this darkness. That it won’t take away his precious moments of Mark too. His lips soon touch Mark’s as he tries to relay every last ounce of love he can into Mark. 

Keep living for me, baby. Please.

Breaking the kiss, Jaebum can’t hide the broken smile he gives to the others that stuns them until the next second he’s gone. Just vanishes into thin air. Teleporting away without another word. Without a trace. Just like that.

It strikes them hard. So hard that Jinyoung keeps blinking like it was all a lie. Danny starts to shake his head cause he doesn’t want to believe it. And Youngjae keeps staring at the spot their leader once was without even moving. Like Jaebum will come back.

He has to. He couldn’t...he didn’t...

Monsta X suddenly stops fighting and backs off. The others find it weird before Monsta X disappears into the shadows the next second. Wonho wants to go after them but Jaehyun starts to fall. He’s quick to catch him as Jaehyun goes unconscious after returning to normal before picking him up in his arms. Wonho goes silent as his expression shows pain with everything that has happened. BTS stand in silence as well as they try to hold back their own emotions as they watch Youngjae start to cry before Danny holds him. As Jinyoung sucks in air out of anger rising and clenching his hands into fists as hot tears pour down his face before he can hide it. 

How would they explain this to the others? To Mark? How were they supposed to go on without a leader?

The remains of fire that had burned so brightly start to die down until there’s nothing but ash. Just the aftermath of chaos and destruction. Of a pack that was now broken…

Bam goes to knock on the door but finds the door already cracked. His expression softens at the gesture though it also brings pain. It’s already been months but still no sign…

Bam has to push those thoughts to the back of his mind or he’ll end up a balling mess again and instead pushes the door open more as he peeks in to check on Mark.

His heart instantly clenches as he finds Mark all curled up in Jaebum’s hoodie as he stares out the window. The light breeze is blowing in and you can hear nature all around as the sun shines down. Mark is lost in his memories. Thinking back to one of the times with Jaebum as his fingers trail along the mating bite.

When Jaebum had left and Mark had first woken up, he couldn’t feel that warmth anymore. It was like that day many years ago. It hit hard and Mark doesn’t even want to go back to those moments. The breakdowns...the nightmares he still has…

It hasn’t gotten easier. It’s never going to. He wants Jaebum...he needs Jaebum…

He’s reaching out. Crying out in his sleep. Hoping. Searching. Anything. 

Please

I need you

I wanna touch you

Feel you

Hear you

Why can’t I be with you?

The breeze stops and clouds cover the sun and block out the warmth it was providing. Silent tears fall down Mark’s face as it hurts so damn much. Over and over again. Yearning. Pleading. 

“Bummie…” he whispers in pain as he closes his eyes and more tears fall.

It’s at this moment that he feels something caressing his face. With wind from a breeze that is no longer blowing as it feels like a hand and fingers grazing his cheek. And the warmth that comes next. Even though the sun is behind the clouds, it feels ten times greater than the sun as it wraps around him and seeps deep into his soul. His breath hitches as he swears he can feel it. He can feel him. But just like that, it’s gone and Mark opens his eyes. 

“Mark?” Bam calls out as he comes into the room.

Bam doesn’t see the smile or how his eyes lit up. Or the tears that fell now were of happy ones. Cause for that brief moment Mark felt Jaebum. Of Jaebum letting him know he was ok and to try and cheer him up. And it’s at that moment that Mark knows they’re still connected.

Jaebum can hear him calling

And Mark isn’t gonna stop until Jaebum comes back home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And alas, this part of the series may have been shorter than the other but fear not another part of the series is coming! And shedding some hope that things might eventually be ok again. We shall see what happens next! Thank you for reading my dear readers. Hopefully this time my mental issues won't get in the way and I can continue this series. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the slow build but I didn't get much sleep last night but I hope it was still enjoyable to read. More to come!


End file.
